In the Firelight
by filmandtvfics
Summary: RUBY/FERNANDO. This is the story of what happens after Ruby sings to Fernando. Here we explore how the two of them work together to overcome their heartbreak and hurtful past memories. Also, Ruby has always kept a secret from Fernando which was a large part of the reason why she left him in the first place. But now here they are, years later, falling in love all over again.
1. Another Starry Night Like This

_Because this is a long fanfiction that is broken into three parts, here is a little chapter/part index explaining what each part will focus on (without giving away any real spoilers)._

 _Part One (Chapters One - Nine) will focus on how Ruby and Fernando get back together after that kiss under the fireworks in the movie. This part will touch upon the big question of "Who is Donna's father?" and give some background information as to why Ruby and Fernando broke up all those years ago in Mexico. There will also be some Sophie/Ruby bonding here._

 _Part Two (Chapters Ten - Fifteen) will take place a few months after the reconciliation of Ruby and Fernando during the time that Sophie is still pregnant. This part of the story will test Ruby and Fernando's relationship with day-to-day life challenges as they begin a new life together on the island of Kalokairi._

 _Part Three to be announced shorty._

 **Please note this chapter contains a sex scene.**

Part One

Chapter One

Fireworks of every color and size continued to go off around Hotel Bella Donna until well past midnight. The music and singing were both endless; people begged to hear more music from The Dynamos and from Ruby. Every single guest had been completely blown away by the sheer talent and passion that emanated from the women as they sang. Eventually, it seemed that everyone had finally gotten the opportunity to meet the singers, and a brief moment of silence allowed most of the family members to slip into the hotel for a moment's peace.

There were fewer guests inside Hotel Bella Donna than outside. Sophie encouraged her family to follow her into a private dining room filled with tables and arm chairs. It was decorated with massive paintings and portraits of Donna. There were also multiple arrangements of flowers and plants that bordered the walls. Sophie closed the doors once her family was in the room, and she sighed sweetly, a smile spreading across her face. She looked at Sky, then over at her fathers who were all beaming back at her with immense pride. Her gaze finally swept across Rosie and Tanya, over to her grandmother, Ruby, whose fingers were now intertwined with her long lost love's.

Tanya suddenly took a few steps forward towards Sophie. "I know I'm not the first person to tell you this," she said softly, "but your mother would have been so happy with how this place has turned out."

"And proud about the baby too." added Rosie.

Sophie, her heart beating heavily with a mixture of longing and happiness, sank down into an armchair next to Sky, the others following her lead and sat down too. They all were quiet for a long moment, feeling Donna's undeniable presence in the room, some of them wiping their eyes, others just reminiscing about the bittersweet memories.

Towards the end of the party, Alexio, the man who had helped bring the guests to the island much earlier that evening, lead several people back down to the dock to depart on boats. Other guests, however, were more than excited to be the first people to stay at Hotel Bella Donna.

Sophie opened up a book of blank pages and then began taking the names of her guests and assigning them rooms. She quickly looked over at Fernando and Ruby who were behind her, talking with Bill and Harry. "Cienfuegos," Sophie called, "Can you help me?"

Fernando, who had been completely ignoring what Harry was saying because he was staring at Ruby's smile, took a quick step forward towards Sophie. For the first time that night, he remembered that he was actually attending the hotel party as a manager, not as a guest. All of the singing and conversing and kissing had definitely erased all thoughts about work from his mind. Nevertheless, he loyally came to assist Sophie.

"Sorry." Sophie whispered to him, knowing that she was taking him away from a magical moment. "But I really need your help showing people to their rooms and handing out keys. Some of them are a little drunk."

Sky was already helping people with their suitcases and instruments. Rosie and Tanya had returned to the now vacant bar and were laughing hard about something. Sam was talking to a few of the staff members who were cleaning up.

Fernando agreed to help right away. He was, however, determined to move fast so that he could get back to holding the hand of his love and kissing her like no time had gone by. He stepped back to speak with her for a moment. He faced her and took both of her hands in his own, tracing his thumbs over over bones. "Wait for me please, my love." he said, then kissed her gently, as if to tempt her not to leave before he returned.

It was three in the morning by the time everyone had been shown their rooms and gotten settled in. Sam had returned to his home on the island, and even Rosie and Tanya had left the bar to get some sleep. Rumor had it that Rosie and a very drunk Bill had sneaked off somewhere private. Fernando, hurrying down a set of stone stairs, returned to the courtyard where the party had been. Sophie was still there. She looked tired and was leaning her head on Sky's shoulder while gripping onto his arm.

"Thank you so much, Cienfuegos." Sophie managed to say while stifling a yawn. "And now that Sky is back home, you should take a well earned day off tomorrow. You've been too much help to the two of us." she raised her eyebrows. "And to my grandmother, of course."

Fernando grinned with appreciation. "Thank you very much, Sophie." he said, "you have a wonderful night. I know your family is proud of you and so am I."

Sophie beamed back at him for a few seconds before walking off, arm in arm with Sky.

The courtyard had already been cleaned up by staff members, and it was now completely deserted except the beautiful woman sitting alone at the bar, waiting with her legs crossed and a drink in her hand. She waited patiently, her eyes lingering on the man that she had been dancing with and kissing all night long, still wanting nothing more than to have him come to her side.

Fernando gradually strolled over to Ruby, taking his time, making sure to absorb every detail of her glittering outfit and her ageless face. Although every light had now been turned off, the thousands of stars from above illuminated her figure, causing her to glow in a way that no other woman could. Every now and then, a firework was set off again in the distance.

"Your radiance tonight is something I never thought I would have the privileged of seeing again." Fernando said. His voice was strong, but there was a trace of lightheartedness behind his words. Nothing could stop him from pouring out his heart to Ruby. Things had gone wrong between them, yes, and so very many years had passed too, but he would not hold back anything that he felt for this woman.

Ruby put down her drink and looked back into her lover's eyes, drowning in them as if no time had passed at all. "I never thought I would see you again either." she half whispered. "You broke my heart into tiny pieces." And her smile faded a bit.

Fernando lowered himself down onto the stool beside her, feeling his heart sink as well. "You're the one who left me." he said somberly, reminding her of this. His eyes no longer met hers. "If you had only given me the chance, I would have fixed it. I would have-"

Ruby cut him off by placing her hand atop his. "Tomorrow." she said. "We can talk tomorrow." There was still a lingering pain between them, but after a night of absolute magic, neither of them were willing to allow anything to ruin the lasting love, not even the memories of heartbreak.

They stared at one another again, a deep intense stare filled with so many different emotions. Ruby felt the undeniable urge to start crying, but at the same time, she experienced an old familiar happiness. She could hear Fernando's old guitar songs filling the air, songs she had always longed to hear again. Seeing him in that moment, realizing that she had actually just found him, gave her a joy that could not be described.

"And now?" Fernando asked, breaking the silence.

Ruby clutched onto his hand harder, her hunger and bliss pulsing from her touch to his. She intensified her gaze, and in that moment, they both knew exactly _what now._

Although Fernando owned a small house not far from Hotel Bella Donna, the two of them, walking hand in hand, climbed up the hotel's stone steps to the room that Ruby had been put in. She fumbled in her jacket pocket for the key, a nervous electricity shooting through her. She wanted to go slow, to take her time with this man, but part of her was in a hurry to get back into his arms again. She continued to look for her key, forgetting where she had put it.

"I have it." Fernando said with a slightly mischievous smirk. He removed a key from the pocket of his suit jacket. "I wanted to make sure you didn't try and slip away from me while I was helping the guests."

Ruby stared at him, swept away by his smooth, romantic words. She felt just like she did when she had been twenty years old. But tonight, she still was twenty. Not a moment had gone by. Nothing had changed. He was here, and it was not just in her memory. Who would have thought...

Ruby unpacked nothing that night. She did not even get the chance to see what her room looked liked before melting away in Fernando's arms, unaware and unconcerned about the passing time around them. Fernando kicked the door closed behind them before lifting a still glowing Ruby off of her feet into his embrace. He held her tenderly against him, kissing her, and having her.

It wasn't long before they were under the silky blue sheets, making love just as they had done decades ago, but with a fervor beyond what they had known in their youth. Perhaps it was the fear of losing one another again that caused them to hold on with an incredible tightness; Ruby's long fingernails pressed into Fernando's back while her other hand firmly gripped his shoulder. He was gentle with her, yet every movement he made inside of her was a release of the palpable passion and longing that he'd built up for her over the decades of living alone.

"I belong in your arms." she assured him. And the uptight, cold personality that Ruby had been upholding for years, dissolved. She had found herself again, a self that had seemed so far in the past that she had almost forgotten it. She tightened her legs around Fernando and met his passion with her own, more in love than it was possible to be, perhaps even more than before.

Ruby was woken by a soft something in her hair. She blinked her eyes a few times before the events of the night flooded back to her. A smile crossed her lips almost right away, although a little bit of fearful excitement overwhelmed her chest. She was facing away from Fernando, facing white curtains that swayed slowly from the window's draft. She knew at once that his fingers were playing with her blonde hair, twirling it so that it sent little excited chills through his hands. She let him think that she was still asleep for a few more minutes before turning over to face him.

"All my love." he whispered the second he saw her face. He moved one hand to her cheek. It was impossible not to touch her.

She shivered, but a good shiver, and her heart beat fast in her chest. Her body remembered and recognized his touch upon her, unable to respond to it with anything but weakness.

"I forgot," she softly laughed.

"Forgot?"

She giggled happily. "I forgot how you used to play with my hair the morning after."

The two of them laughed a bit, and Fernando's free arm slid up Ruby's hips to her side. He held onto her, realizing for the first time in decades that he was able to live in the present moment. The void in his chest was no longer there. It was as if somebody had very literally filled a physical hole in his chest with love and kisses and a little bit of glitter. He looked at the pillow and laughed even more. "And I," he said, "Forgot how you left a trace of sparkles on the pillows."

Tears entered Ruby's eyes as she continued to laugh. She snuggled herself into Fernando and breathed him in. The man even smelled the same...smelled like she had stepped into a memory.

"What about Sophie?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"What about her?" Ruby asked.

"Don't you want to spend some time with her today? Get to know her dads and get to know Sky?"

"Of course I do." she said genuinely. She had not forgotten about her commitment to Sophie and the baby. "I just really don't feel like getting up right now." She had never felt so warm and comfortable.

Fernando did not want to leave the hotel room either. He caressed Ruby's back and swirled his fingers around on her perfect skin. "Well," he said, trying to come up with a way get the two of them out of bed, "why don't we agree on dinner? Sophie has the best chefs in all of Greece working at the hotel."

Ruby nodded in his arms. "I'd like that." she said. "But I want to be alone with you for dinner. This place is still crawling with people."

He silently agreed; being alone with Ruby was something he would _always_ agree to. "I'll have them prepare something special for us and bring it down to the beach around seven." He told her, sounding more impressive than he even meant to.

Ruby moved in his arms so that she was looking up at him. "You can do that?" she asked.

He smiled back down at her. "I'm the manager, aren't I?"

Fernando left the room a little while later to go back down to his home while Ruby took a shower and got ready for another day and night of fun at Hotel Bella Donna. She leaned against the wall in the shower, still feeling Fernando lingering on her like an expensive perfume. She was still sore from her long travel from Las Vegas to Greece, not to mention all of the dancing and sex that she had partook in. She smirked to herself, suddenly not minding the exhausted soreness.

Ruby dressed in another sparkly top with black and gold sequins, plus a matching tight black skirt that hugged her legs. Suddenly, she felt her heart drop a little bit, recalling something that she had said the previous night. When she and Fernando had sat at the bar together before going up bed, they had agreed to "talk about things" the next day, and the next day had now come. She dreaded the thought of this conversation. Who on earth would want to talk about hurtful memories after a night of singing and romance? Yet she knew they couldn't put the conversation off forever...

Finally, after putting on a dramatic amount of lipstick and glimmering eye shadow, Ruby managed to brush aside her fears about talking with Fernando later on. She reminded herself what a spectacular night the two of them had shared together. Remembering that she was back in her Fernando's presence once again, able to hold him, able to kiss him, was enough to drive any stressful thought from her head. This way beyond all hopes and dreams, beyond what was real and comprehensible. This was what happened when love met fate.

 _To be continued._

 _Thoughts, suggestions, comments, and fangirling/fanboying are always welcome and appreciated._


	2. Every Hour, Every Minute

**Please note that this chapter contains a sex scene.**

Part One

Chapter Two

Every Hour, Every Minute

Ruby sat at a little table underneath a large potted plant that casted a shadow over her. For the first time in her life, she regretted her choice of wearing something shiny. She was nervous to approach Sophie. The previous night had been complete fun, but now things were bound to return to normal, and Sophie looked very busy and a tad bit stressed.

"Is the great Ruby Sheridan seriously hiding from everyone?"

Ruby looked up and saw Tanya was standing just a few feet away, wearing a flowery dress and a large floppy sunhat. Tanya's mouth was neither smiling nor frowning, clearly unable to decide if she still was holding a grudge against Ruby.

"Would you like to sit?" Ruby asked, waving towards the other chair.

Tanya didn't look all that tempted. She shook her head. "I think I'll pass." she drawled with a hint of coldness. "But you listen to me good, there can't be anymore heartache in that little girl's life. If you want to be a part of Sophie's future, you better be committed."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort, but Tanya was already strutting off, her heels making loud, dramatic sounds as they clapped against the stone pavement. She sat there, both angry and sad, realizing all of sudden, that Tanya was right. _Was she ready to fully commit? What about her home back in Las Vegas? Was there a way to have a cross-continental relationship with your grandchild?_

"Grandma." Sophie had appeared next to the little table.

Ruby looked up quickly, still rather anxious about the sudden thoughts swimming around in her head. She admired Sophie's long, pink summer dress that danced in the gentle breeze. _Stop worrying..._ she told herself.

Sophie, detecting that something was wrong, took a seat from across her grandmother and smiled warmly, a smile that reminded Ruby so very much of Donna...

"You look just like your mother." she said, unable to help it.

Sophie's eyes looked down at the table for a moment, undoubtedly filled with some sort of sadness or reminiscence. When she looked back up, however, it was clear that Ruby had said the right thing. Sophie reached out across the table and grasped onto her grandmother's hand.

"I really did love her." Ruby said. "But I know that I failed at being a mother. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for that."

Sophie's lips tightened a little bit. "I can forgive you," she assured Ruby, "but I just don't understand what ever went wrong between you guys."

Ruby's heart began to pound. She did not want to tell Sophie that story, not at all. There was too much of an explanation that was better off being kept a complete secret. "I just cant tell you about that." she said finally, looking apologetically at Sophie. "There's more to it than you think."

Sophie's expression was unreadable at first, but after a few seconds, she nodded her head, accepting that Ruby was just not yet ready to talk about Donna. She instead changed the topic completely. "What about you?" she asked. "You told me you are ready to be a grandmother. What did that mean exactly?"

Ruby did not even know the answer to that herself.

"I mean..." Sophie continued. "Does that mean you're going to help me run this place? Or help look after my baby when it's born? Are you finally going to get to know my fathers and Sky?"

Ruby clenched her toes underneath the table, having a difficult time comprehending all of this. She just wanted Sophie to be a part of her life somehow...was that not enough? Did she really need to help run a hotel and become a fulltime babysitter? She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"What's the matter?" asked Sophie.

Ruby sighed a little bit harder than she intended to. "Nothing is the matter." she lied. "I just don't know if I am ready to move across the country like Donna did. That is just asking a little bit much."

Sophie let go of her grandmother's hand. She looked to the side, away from Ruby, as if to hide tears.

"Sophie." said Ruby, aware that she had probably just upset her granddaughter. "I promise I will be involved in your life. I really do want to be. I promise that much has changed."

Sophie moved her head a little bit back towards Ruby at the sound of these genuinely convincing words. "But you don't want to stay?" she asked.

Ruby felt her heart tighten. Of course she wanted to stay, that much was easy, but leaving her home and moving across the world was something she never imagined doing so late in life. She had friends and a mansion of her own. Nearly her entire life had been in Las Vegas...

"What about _him_?" Sophie questioned. "If you can't move for me, can't you at least move for Cienfuegos?"

Ruby's eyes immediately met Sophie's. She hadn't even thought about that...about her plans with _him_. It had all just seemed so easy the previous night during the music and the fireworks. It was as if she was being forced through a tunnel back into the real world and being confronted with countless questions and problems that had seemed so small just a matter of hours ago.

"You broke his heart once," Sophie went on, "don't do it again."

Ruby raised her eyebrows at this. "He talked to you about me?"

Sophie nodded her head. "Yes," she said, "well, I mean I didn't know it was you that he was talking about, did I? He just talked about the same woman whenever I mentioned love."

Ruby smiled a bittersweet smile. This made her heart tingle like nothing else could. "Really?" she said, unprepared for her voice to immediately get all high and cute.

Sophie suppressed a mini giggle. "Yes, really." she assured her grandmother, "And believe me, I spent the past year getting to know him. He was a sad person who lived through other people's happiness..." she paused to reflect on something that Fernando had said to her just the other day. "And the other day he told me that love had sailed away for him... that he had made his peace with pain."

Ruby didn't want to believe that she had caused Fernando nearly a life of pain. It hurt her to imagine that he had really said all of these things, that he had really truly never gotten over her. The stupidly adorable smile vanished from her face.

"Don't leave Greece." Sophie pleaded again, taking advantage of Ruby's wild emotions.

Ruby was overcome with a pinching sensation in her chest. She knew she had to see him right now. She and Fernando could not avoid talking about the heartbreak any longer. She had known that there was still a lasting pain between them, but to hear Sophie repeat Fernando's crushing words made it all too real. She began to stand up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked, realizing that perhaps she had said too much.

"I need to find him." Ruby said. "I wasn't supposed to meet him until dinner, but I can't wait, not if he really said all those things."

Sophie hesitated, feeling somewhat guilty. "You have to walk down the road and follow it to the beach." she told Ruby. "It's a small blue house, really close to the Hotel Bella Donna entrance sign."

Ruby was about to run off but the look on Sophie's face caused her to wait. She walked around the table and squeezed Sophie's shoulder. "I promise we will figure it all out." she said. "I am always going to be your grandmother."

The blue house sat alone on the sand in between rocky formations, giving it a very private feeling. Ruby approached it at a fast pace although her high heels sunk into the sand with every step she took. She knocked on the shabby little door once she reached the house, unsure of what to do or say. Part of her wanted to tell him that she too had been hurt, that it wasn't fair of him to put this all on her... The other part of her wanted to apologize profusely and kiss him until every ounce of pain was gone.

Nobody answered. He was somewhere else.

Ruby pushed on the door and it opened. _How secure..._

It was the blandest, shabbiest place she had ever seen. She knew that it could never compare to her mansion back home, but this was seriously all beaten down...and sad. She looked around the kitchen at the bare wooden walls and the table with one chair. There was no character at all. Her heart hurt even more than it had before.

Off of the kitchen was a tiny little sitting room and a bedroom. She walked into the bedroom very slowly, attempting to hold back tears that were threatening to turn into full on sobs. This room at least had some paint, but no pictures hung on the wall, not even a single piece of artwork. She sat down on the bed and placed her hands on her knees, feeling Fernando's presence even though he was out. She knew that he had slept here, thinking about her every night, missing her and wallowing. All her life she had pretended that he was probably somewhere pleasant, with some new woman, having moved on, but nothing could have been more false.

Ruby leaned back on the bed and stretched out. She smelled his blankets and sighed sweetly, knowing that she could never let this happen again...leaving him to sleep alone. How many nights had he stayed awake missing her? She could not erase this thought from her head.

Around four o'clock, Fernando arrived back home after walking on the beach, enjoying the weather on his day off, having fantasized about the dinner that was soon to come with his one and only true love. He let himself into the house and went to change out of his most comfortable shirt.

"Ruby?"

Ruby sat up. She had been so engulfed in her own thoughts, she had not heard the door open.

Fernando's face was worried. He hurried over to the bed and grabbed onto her. "What's wrong?"

She was no longer crying, but her eyes were red. She shook her head and leaned it on his shoulder, unable to explain the realization that she had come to...the realization that she had let him live in agony and longing for years and years.

He pulled her legs over his and cradled her in his arms. "Tell me what it is, mi amor." he said.

She snaked her arms around his neck and prayed that her touch alone could heal him. "I know I hurt you." she said, managing to keep her voice above a whisper.

He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her softly. "I love you." he said. "I love you so much that I can forgive that."

Ruby moved in to kiss him. He rubbed her back while exploring all of the parts of her mouth that he had craved to kiss again. He did not want to stop kissing her, not until they were forced to break apart. This was the dream he dreamed every night come to life again at long, long last.

But Ruby could not forget. She broke away and stared regrettably into his loving brown eyes. "Sophie told me what you said about making peace with pain...and about..."

He kissed her again, unable to listen to the hurt in her voice. He did not care about the past anymore. This was enough.

"Please." she sighed into his mouth. "Tell me you're mad at me."

He pushed her back on his bed and hovered over her for a long moment, unable to believe that this was real, taking in the sight of her laying atop his blankets. "You told me that I broke your heart too." he whispered, moving one hand up to stoke her face. "We're even."

Ruby couldn't help but smirk a little bit. "But I at least had my touring and my daughter." she reasoned. "You were alone, weren't you?"

He moved his fingers down and traced her lips so that she could not talk anymore. She kissed every part of his fingers that brushed across her.

"You are so beautiful." he said.

She allowed a small tear to leak from her eye. "Fernando," she breathed, "we can't put off talking about this anymore"

He moved his face closer to hers so that their foreheads were touching and a burst of pleasure shot through them both. "Later." he said. "Right now I am going to make love to you again."

Ruby opened her mouth to object at first, but once his words sunk in, she shut up and felt the butterflies erupting inside of her. She was completely weak when he said things like that. She angled her head back on this pillow the second she felt his hands moving up her legs, pulling her tight black skirt above her waist, ready for him to conquer her body and find complete happiness in her again. She stifled the moans that were attempting to escape her, wanting to listen to the sound of his body moving on top of hers like it was destined to do.

"You are so beautiful." Fernando repeated, pulling her closer than ever before and beginning to make her feel indescribable bliss.

Whatever Ruby had been worried about a matter of seconds ago was now complete nothingness. They would talk when the time was right, but now, all that mattered was never letting go. She kept her arms and legs tightly around him, unconcerned about anything, unworried about dinner or plans or life in general.

Fernando buried his face in Ruby's hair as he moved inside of her, feeling her hot, smooth body underneath his. Nothing had changed about this woman. She was still weakness itself, his beautiful heart-warming weakness. His. And her light had never gone out because she still glowed like a star in the sky.

Time did not exist, and not a worry was in sight as they shared their love well into the evening. Everything else could be put off until tomorrow. It was finally time to live in the moment.

 _To be continued._


	3. Young and Full of Life

Part One

Chapter Three

Young and Full of Life

Ruby woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore outside of Fernando's house. She sat up in bed, trying not to wake him, wondering what time it was. The sound of the waves calmed her yet made her anxious at the same time.

Fernando stirred in bed; it was as if he had detected Ruby's sudden absence from his arms. A matter of seconds later, he woke, his eyes landing immediately upon Ruby's figure. Her hair was all shiny in the moonlight, and her entire body was silhouetted. He reached out his hand to touch her, still feeling uncertain as to whether or not she was just part of a dream.

"Let's walk." she said, reaching down for his hand. "Outside." There was an urgency in her voice.

Fernando did not ask why she wanted to go on a walk so badly at this time of night; he did not care what they did or when, just as long as they were together. He sat up right away, but before getting out of bed, he placed both of his hands on the side of Ruby's face and kissed her deeply. Once again, he came to realize that she was not just a part of his memories, and it fueled the passion that he put into kissing her in the moonlight.

After the two of them broke away, Ruby put her clothes back on that had been taken off a few hours ago, and Fernando slipped into a robe. Neither of them put on shoes, just held hands as they walked outside into the night. All that could be heard was the wind and the ocean, not a single voice echoed from anywhere around. Even the distant hotel seemed to be quiet.

"We need to do this now." Ruby half-whispered while the strolled by the shore. She was gripped onto Fernando's arm as they walked, determined to keep close to him. As much as she wanted to just enjoy a moonlit walk along the beach, she also desperately needed to get all of her jumbled, anxious thoughts and feelings out of the way.

Fernando sighed. "We just reunited again last night after so many years, can we not just enjoy this for a little longer?"

Ruby wanted to give in to his request more than anything. How nice it would be to just keep spending time together and making love like they were back in their twenties...

"I can feel how much you need to get something off your chest." Fernando finally said, "So I will not ask you to forget about it again. Tell me what is on your mind, Love."

She stopped him so that they were no longer walking, just standing in front of the water on the middle of the deserted beach. "Can we sit?" she asked, pointing at the sand.

Fernando nodded, pulling her down to the ground with him so that she was in his lap, wrapped in his arms. Ruby leaned her head back on his shoulder and it was a comfort so great, she felt at home.

"I just need to ask you something." She began somewhat sadly.

Fernando began his usual twirling of her hair around his fingers. "Anything. Ask away."

Ruby bit her lip. "Why you are not mad at me?"

Fernando laughed a little. "Do you want me to be mad at you?"

She came very close to nodding. "I mean, I wouldn't blame you." she said. "You told Sophie you had made peace with a painful life. I did that to you." Her voice quivered. The thought of Fernando's heartbreak was enough to break her own heart.

Fernando frowned for the first time since Ruby had returned. "You also brought me indescribable happiness." he assured her. "And you're here now, that's all that matters. I wish you wouldn't dwell on what Sophie told you." He pressed his face into her hair, feeling it tickle him while he breathed in her scent. The smell of some flowery perfume and sex still lingered on her from earlier that evening. It was beautiful and erotic and consoling all at the same time.

"Tell me the truth." Ruby said. "Did I cause you all those years of pain?"

"Ruby..." he sighed into her hair, unwilling to answer. He wanted continue to appreciate the feeling of her body and the smell of her hair.

"Just tell me that I caused you all that pain." Ruby almost begged, ignoring Fernando's dislike of the conversation topic. "I deserve the blame."

Fernando pulled his face from her hair and exhaled deeply, knowing that she was not going to give up until she heard exactly what she wanted to hear. She was still a very stubborn woman, that was for sure.

"Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me." he admitted, taking his time with the carefully chosen words. "I never thought I'd be the same until I saw you again last night on that balcony." he paused and tightened his loving embrace around her. "You did hurt me, Amor, but no pain can amount to the love I felt in my heart when I knew you would be mine again."

Ruby shivered. "But what would have happened if I hadn't found you again?" she questioned, still blaming herself. "You would still be alone, and sad." Her voice cracked. "Because of me."

"But you did find me again." Fernando insisted, kissing her neck. "That was what was meant to happen. And you have proven just how much you still love me and care for me. That is more than enough. That is all I ever wanted."

She moved her body in his lap so that she could turn to face him. "I never want you to resent me for leaving." Her eyes were wet with tears now. "We were so young and so crazy. I got scared of how much I loved you. But I know it was the wrong thing to do now."

He smiled as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know."

"And," Ruby pressed on, "I'm still scared, Fernando. I'm terrified of how much I love you. I never knew how to commit and I still don't know what I'm doing, even all these years later."

To Ruby's surprise, Fernando smiled. "Fear is part of all the best love stories. Where is the passion without it?"

She felt her heart flutter at his poetic words. God, he knew what to say.

I love you." he assured her. "And you are here now. Nothing else matters to me. When we are speaking of love, it is never too late."

Ruby sighed aloud at the sound of this, hopeless and in love, and finally feeling a little bit more relaxed about all of the years that she and Fernando had spent apart. He was right, they were here now, and if fate had let them meet once, it had been bound to do it again.

"Do you want to go back?" Fernando asked.

Ruby shook her head, feeling too at peace with the night. "Not yet." she said. And for the first time, she could see herself living here on the island, being a grandmother and a lover... She could also see her many failed relationships swimming in her mind, but then again, she reminded herself, life had given her a second chance to be here with Fernando and with Sophie. She would take it one step at a time.

"Are you feeling better?" Fernando asked her.

She smiled up at him, unable to help her giddy little expression as her eyes his. "Kiss me." she said.

And he did. He kept one hand wrapped around her back, while the other one moved through her hair. He moved his lips very gently on hers, taking his time to taste her. Ruby held on tightly again, her heart and her spirits lifting completely.

Fernando had clearly forgiven her for leaving him, that Ruby was finally convinced of, but there was still more to the story. It was true that Ruby had left him out of fear, but there was also another reason that she had never spoken of to anyone...

The two of them walked back to Fernando's home about an hour later after taking in the beautiful scenery and just living in the moment. They were finally able to laugh about the past, able to tell stories and remember all that they had done together. Neither of them had been able to reflect on those memories without feeling pain for nearly their entire lives, but now, the memories finally seemed happy again.

"I remember the cafe we always used to go to." Ruby said as they entered the house. "That was a beautiful little place."

Fernando smiled. "The one you used to sing at where all of the men tried to get you as their date?" He raised a jealous eyebrow.

"Yes, that one," she said, flattered by his long-lasting jealousy. "But none of those men had anything on the man who played guitar for me."

The two of them slipped back into bed, still feeling incredibly reminiscent.

"Nothing compares to the first time I saw you." Fernando said, cuddling her close. "You were yelling at that poor spanish-speaking man in the airport because your suitcases got lost."

Ruby laughed a high pitched, girly laugh. "I think he was terrified of me."

"Oh, he was."

Ruby leaned her head on Fernando's chest. "But then I turned around," she recalled, her voice much lower now, "and I don't think I thought about those lost suitcases for the rest of my vacation."

Fernando rubbed his hand up and down her back, remembering the way she looked at him in the airport the second their eyes had met. He had known right away, at first sight, ten seconds after seeing Ruby, that she was the one.

And she always would be.

"You know there is one memory even better than the time we first met." Ruby said.

"You think so?" Fernando asked, clearly surprised. "What can top that?"

Ruby felt her heart hammering. "Seeing you again last night at the hotel party. That was even better than seeing you for the first time. Knowing just by looking into your eyes just how everlasting love is."

Fernando would indeed never forget looking up and seeing her as if his one and only wish had come true. The way her outfit had sparkled and her hair had fallen in flawless waves was an image that would remain vivid in his mind until death. "You are right, Mi Amor." he whispered.

And the two of them fell asleep together again.

 _T_ o _be continued._


	4. For You and Me

Part One

Chapter Four

For You and Me

Fernando woke the next morning with Ruby still wrapped tightly in his arms. He could tell just by the way she grabbed on to him that many of her worries had gone. He hated to be the one to force them apart, but he had to be up at Hotel Bella Donna by nine.

"Good morning, Amor, I have to get going." he whispered, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

Ruby opened her eyes and rolled over, stretching. "No." she simply said.

Fernando laughed a little bit. He was almost tempted to not even go up to the hotel at all, but he couldn't let Sophie and Sky handle everything alone. He smiled down at her and fell even harder in love. She was just laying there, comfortable and care free wrapped in his sheets... there was no happier sight.

"I better come up to the hotel too." Ruby eventually sighed, knowing that the day had to go on. "I need to go and take a shower."

Fernando held her hand as she sat up in the bed. "You know," he smoothly began, "I think you'll find a perfectly fine shower here. As a matter of fact, I think you'll find that this room is even more accommodating than your hotel room."

Ruby's heart beat fast at this and she grinned mischievously. "I have a lot of _needs_ that have to be accommodated, you know."

Fernando touched her face. "I like a demanding guest."

She swooned at the thought of all the _things_ they could do together in his house, alone, away from the hotel, constantly welcoming the sound of the waves.

"What do you say?" he asked her. "Turn in your room key?"

Ruby nodded, her smile stretching even further across her face. "Sounds like the manager is kicking me out of the hotel."

Fernando reluctantly left the bed, casting one last look back at her. "Oh, I am."

About fifteen minutes later, Fernando was ready to leave for work. He stepped outside of the bathroom back into the bedroom and looked at Ruby who was snuggling with the pillow that he had been laying on. A rush of reassurance and utter delight pulsed through him.

"Is it okay if I stay in your bed for a little while longer?" Ruby asked, her tone slightly suggestive.

He loved the sound of that. "Of course it is." He bent down to kiss her, lingering on her lips for longer than he had intended to. "And-" he said, finally breaking away, "next time, call it _our_ bed."

Ruby made a girly little noise. "So that means you don't mind if I make some changes around here?"

Fernando looked back at her before he left the room, calling, "Do whatever you want."

"I'm going to paint your house!" she yelled, but she wasn't sure if he had heard her or not before pushing the door open to leave. "Purple." she whispered to herself. "I hope he likes purple."

Hotel Bella Donna was very busy on it's second official day. Fernando climbed up the road, up the stairs, and into the hotel lobby. There on the wall hung Donna's picture, just as beautiful as her mother.

"Cienfuegos." Sophie said, approaching him. "It's been a crazy morning."

Fernando looked around and noticed that there were still multiple guests that he recognized from the party two days prior...the party when he had seen _her_ again...

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked. "Not that I care, but you're a few minutes later than usual."

Fernando debated whether or not to tell her that it had been Ruby's fault. He eventually concluded that Ruby was just too amazing not to brag about having in his home. "Yes, well," he laughed, "your grandmother was certainly hard to leave this morning. She made me a bit late."

Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"That wasn't meant to sound so upfront." he immediately apologized. "Sorry."

Sophie's surprise wore off and turned into laughter. "It's alright. At least I know she's finally a loving person again."

Fernando leaned against his little desk located in the lobby. "She always was." he reflected. "I don't know what went wrong between her and your mother, but I assure you, a woman like Ruby could never have hurt anyone without feeling genuinely sorry. I'm sure your mother knew Ruby would always love her."

Sophie looked down at her feet, also leaning against Fernando's desk. "So," she said, "my grandmother hasn't mentioned anything to you about my mother? About why the two of them didn't get along?"

Fernando shook his head. "No." he said. "But I suggest you ask her. I'm sure she would tell you."

Sophie recalled her conversation with Ruby from the previous day. "I did ask. She wouldn't tell me."

The two of them stood there rather awkwardly before Fernando finally said, "I will talk to her for you later tonight."

Immediately, Sophie hugged him. "Thank you so much, Cienfuegos."

"Anything for you." he said, walking around and sitting behind his desk. "And I am going to check your grandmother out of her room. She already told me she's going to make changes to my house."

Sophie rolled her eyes, laughing gently. "That can't be good."

But Fernando did not care. He had not been able to appreciate change for a very long time.

The day went far too slow despite the fact that it was quite busy. Fernando found himself tending to countless guests and their constant demands. Ruby kept popping into the back of his mind. He wished that she were there with him, there to distract him from the ever-so-slow moving clock. Rosie and Tanya at least came down the stairs around lunchtime and paused at his desk.

"Good morning to two very beautiful women." he said, giving them his charming stare.

"Are you sure you want Ruby?" Tanya asked bluntly. "I mean, I hear there are a lot of single women here. Like... me for instance."

Fernando gave her a warm, caring look. "When the time is right, it will happen for you, Tanya. I could not have believed this had it not been for my Ruby coming back to me."

Rosie nudged Tanya hard in the arm. "He's got a way with words." she whispered.

"Anyway," said Fernando, leaning a bit further over his desk. "What can I do for you ladies today?"

Rosie did a little happy dance. "We're staying longer!" she cheered. "Staying until the end of the month to make sure this hotel is up and running and that Sophie is okay."

Fernando took out the guest book and wrote this down. "Wonderful news." he said kindly. "Sophie is lucky to have so many wonderful men and women looking out for her."

Tanya made a noise in the back of her throat. "Give me a break, Rosie, you aren't here to look after Sophie." She lowered the sunglasses on her nose and looked over them directly into Fernando's eyes. "Rosie is here for Bill."

"I am not!" said Rosie, but she was not convincing.

The two of the ladies bickered all the way over to the Hotel Bella Donna restaurant. Fernando smiled after them.

"Hey, Cienfuegos," said Sophie returning to the lobby, "go ahead and take lunch now."

He looked at her strangely. "You know I usually wait until two o'clock when you are done with your lunch."

Sophie shook her head and smiled. "Not today. I think someone might be waiting or you out on the second floor balcony."

Fernando closed the guest book, pushed it back into the drawer, and hurried off. "Thanks!" he called at Sophie. He jogged out into the courtyard and began to climb the steps up to the balcony. Ruby was sitting at a small table that had undoubtedly been set up here at her request. She wasn't dressed as she normally was, her usual glittery outfit now replaced with a flowing floral dress.

Fernando did not sit down, he instead reached out both of his hands and pulled her out of her seat. "You really do know how to sweep a man of his feet." he said. "This balcony...that dress...your beauty..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, feeling both of his hands clutching her hips to pull her up against him. He kissed her harder than usual, making her moan into his mouth with absolute pleasure. "You-" he said, between the gaps in their lips, "have-no clue-how perfect-you are."

Neither of them wanted to let go, but at the exact moment when Ruby began snaking one of her legs around Fernando, Sky popped up.

"Oh, wow." he stammered, backing up a few steps. "I'm so sorry-"

Fernando gave him an _I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself_ kind of stare while Ruby did one of her carefree little giggles.

"Um-" Sky stuttered on, "Sophie-she said to ask you what you guys want to eat."

Fernando was on the verge of saying "Ruby" when he realized it would just be too much. Instead he allowed Ruby to put in an order first.

When Sky went back down the stairs, the two of them laughed together, grabbing onto each other's hands for support.

"Come on, let's sit down now..."

While they ate, they stared hopelessly at one another from across the table, just like old times.

"You know, you have something purple on your neck." Fernando pointed out.

Ruby touched the hardened substance. "Oh, yea," she said, "that's the paint."

Fernando's smile dropped. "You weren't serious about painting the house?"

She looked back at him incredulously. "Of course I was serious. Your house was bare and white and boring. But don't worry, I kept your room the blue color it was. Besides, I haven't even finished the kitchen-we could always add some red."

Fernando sighed, knowing that if any other person had painted his house purple, it would _not_ have been okay. But Ruby was not someone else, she was his dream girl, his everything. He shook his head at her in disbelief, but by now, his smile had returned.

After eating lunch, they sat there for another few moments, grinning stupidly like teenagers and holding hands across the table. It was amazing how well their fingers intertwined, almost as if they had been meant to fit together as puzzle pieces.

"Can I ask you one thing?" he said.

Ruby, still consumed by him, said, "Of course," without even realizing it.

Fernando cleared his throat quickly, the mood of their lunch-date darkening somewhat as he did so. He let go of one of her hands. "I just wanted to ask you, out of curiosity, why was your relationship with your daughter so rough?"

Ruby, for the first time since sitting down to lunch, looked away from her lover. _Does he suspect?_ she wondered nervously.

But Fernando suspected nothing. He merely was curious because Sophie had wanted him to ask for her.

"A lot of things." Ruby answered laconically, intentionally conveying her unwillingness to talk about this topic. She quickly turned her head back to look at Fernando and was relieved to see that he did not seem to think there was any more to it.

"I'm sorry I asked." he said. "I'm sure you both had good memories together as well. Forgive me."

She shook her head and put out her other hand again so that he knew to take it. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

Meanwhile, Sophie ran up a flight of stairs, relieved that Sky had now taken over the front desk during Fernando's absence. She needed just a moment of quiet, and that meant sitting down to relax in Donna's old bedroom.

It had been too difficult for Sophie to look through many of the old photo albums, but she finally felt up to it now that the hotel had been redone. Donna's room had been the only room to remain the same, untouched and unchanged. Donna's photo albums were still sitting on the shelf with a layer of dust over them. Sophie brushed the dust away and pulled out a massive blue album.

Donna smiled up at her daughter, blonde and beautiful, almost always laughing. Sophie teared up as she flipped through the pictures, hoping to God that Donna was somewhere looking down at the beautiful hotel, satisfied with how it had turned out. All she had ever wanted to do was impress her mother, and that desire had doubled now that Donna was gone.

It wasn't until about ten pages later that Sophie paused completely. There was a picture of Donna and Ruby, the only picture that Sophie had ever seen with her mom and grandmother together. Donna looked young, maybe around five or six, and Ruby's face was younger too, though oddly the same. Sophie turned the page and was surprised to again see a picture of Ruby. She had assumed that all pictures of Ruby had been gotten rid of.

"Oh my God." Sophie whispered to herself, realizing that this photo had been taken in Mexico. This had to have been the time period when Ruby and Fernando had been in love. Ruby was wide eyed and laughing with pure joy in this picture, holding a glass of wine in her hand. Sophie smiled pleasantly at her grandmother's old photo. Before flipping the page, however, Sophie took a second and much harder look at this picture. The glass in Ruby's hand was not filled with wine, but with something that looked more along the lines of punch or fruit juice. A knot seemed to tighten inside of Sophie's stomach. She flipped the page quickly and saw a very somber, morose looking photo of a pregnant Ruby, undoubtedly carrying Donna inside of her. _This picture could not have been taken long after the previous one...and Ruby had not been drinking fruit punch just for fun..._

"Holy shit." Sophie said out loud to herself, unable to help it. She now understood that Ruby had been pregnant with Donna in Mexico, undoubtedly by Fernando. Everything was all falling into place, yet it did not make her feel better.

Somewhere, Ruby and Fernando were finishing up dessert and kissing before his return to work. And Fernando, Sophie knew, was unaware of all that had happened. He was unaware that Ruby had left him because she had been terrified of being pregnant and having to settle down. He was unaware of his own daughter that had been brought into the world and then been taken away by a deadly illness. And most of all, he was unaware that every time Ruby had looked at Donna, she had seen _him_ and had her heart broken all over again...and that was why Ruby could never properly love her own child.

Sophie stood up and put the book back on the shelf, feeling sick. This was too much for her to think about. She leaned against the bookshelf and tried to steady her breathing. So, this meant that Fernando Cienuegos was her grandfather. It was just like being sucked back in time to when she was trying to find her own dad. All of the stress and the emotions were placed back on her shoulders. She hated the thought of Donna being dead, never having known what a kind man her father had been, that he was not just one of the many people Ruby had slept with while on tour. And most of all, she hated the inner dilemma of not knowing what to do next. Should she say something to Ruby or to Fernando? _No...she couldn't...that would ruin everything..._

Sophie sunk down onto Donna's bed. Just two days ago she had felt like she finally understood her mother completely, and perhaps even her grandmother. But now, everything felt like a lie that was waiting to grow and break hearts all over again.

 _To be continued._


	5. Almost Made Me Cry

_Hello readers._

 _Because I want this love story to feel as realistic and beautiful as possible, I will be including a few sadder chapters. In my opinion as a fanfiction writer, couples must work through their heartbreak in order to become stronger. Ruby and Fernando are meant to be happy together of course, but their relationship is a complex one with lots of background so prepare for a few tears. I promise that in the end, however, nothing will break their love._

Part One

Chapter Five

Almost Made Me Cry

A week had gone by since the opening of Hotel Bella Donna. Things were going as normally as they could possibly go. Ruby hadn't given her home back in Las Vegas a single thought because she had been swept away in the moments that she spent in Greece with Fernando and with Sophie.

Saturday morning, everyone was eating breakfast together to celebrate Harry's last day on the island. He had been called back to Tokyo for business, and even Sophie had insisted that he needed to return to his job.

"I'll be back in nine months, of course." Harry said, glancing over at Sophie. "I wouldn't miss it."

After breakfast had been eaten, Sky and Sophie returned to working at Hotel Bella Donna while Fernando was about to enjoy his day off with Ruby. He pulled her by the hand along the beach, and she followed him while laughing jovially, her hair rippling in the breeze.

"Bill offered to take us on a day trip." Fernando explained. "I know you are used to helicopters and cruise ships, but I figured that maybe you wouldn't mind Bill's boat as long as I'm there beside you."

Ruby looked reluctant for a moment, but then the thought of being out at sea, alone, with her one and only love, became the greatest surprise that she could have expected. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"Good morning, lovebirds!" called a voice. But it was not Bill's.

Rosie was trotting across the beach behind them, closely followed by Tanya. It was clear that nothing could dampen Rosie's spirits now that she was dating Bill, but Tanya still looked like she had fallen into a state of depression. She shot an envious look over her sunglasses at Ruby.

"You didn't tell me _they_ were going to be here." Ruby whispered to Fernando, trying not to sound too unappreciative of the day that he had helped plan for her. She didn't mind double dating with Rosie and Bill, but Tanya was another story. She kept a close hold on Fernando's hand as the two women approached closer.

Fernando, sensing that Ruby had been upset, turned and placed a kiss on her lips. He meant to make it a quick and reassuring kiss, but Ruby would not have it that way. She put both of her hands on the sides of his face, making sure that he did not pull away. Closing her eyes so that her glittery eye shadow began to sparkle, she kissed him in the most slow, careful and seductive way that she ever had, momentarily forgetting about the two women who had approached... especially _Tanya_ , who she knew had eyes for _her_ man.

"Are you guys ready?" Bill yelled as he stopped his sailboat at the nearest dock.

Ruby finally removed her hands and lips from Fernando. She turned around to face the water and waved at Bill, not even bothering to give Tanya a second look. That had been enough.

Bill helped Rosie and Tanya on to the boat, closely followed by Fernando and Ruby. They settled down onto the small bench as Bill began to get the boat moving again. There was hot tension in the air, though Rosie clearly didn't sense it, for she was now singing a dramatic verse of "Take a Chance on Me".

"Good God." Tanya snapped at her. "We get it, you and Bill are together again. You don't need to rub my nose in it every second of the day." And she got up, storming away from the bench, heading down the stairs to the interior of Bill's boat.

For a moment, Ruby was almost pleased at Tanya's displeasure, but the longer she sat there with one of Fernando's arms wrapped around her shoulders, the more she understood how Tanya actually felt. She remembered what it had been like going to all of her own friends' weddings back in Las Vegas, knowing that she would never be one of them.

Rosie was now looking down at her feet, no longer singing. "I guess I should go and talk to her." she said.

Ruby didn't know why she was doing it, or how her emotions had changed so quickly, but she stood, allowing Fernando's arm to drop off of her shoulders. "No, stay here, Rosie. I'll go and talk to her instead."

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." she nervously began to say. "Tanya isn't exactly fond of you. It really has nothing to do with Cienfuegos, but about how you treated Donna."

Ruby's heart dropped a little bit at the mention of her daughter. "Well times have changed." she argued. "I've already begun to rewrite the wrongs by being here for Sophie."

Rosie nodded her head in an understanding manner. "I know that, Ruby, but not everyone is willing to forgive so easily. People react to loss in different ways. Tanya's only way of holding onto Donna is to protect her."

"Donna's memory doesn't need to be protected from me!" Ruby shouted angrily, feeling more defensive than ever before. "Donna would be happy that I'm here with Sophie!"

A hand tightened around Ruby's wrist. "Calm down now." Fernando said, standing up beside her. "It's okay."

Ruby felt hot tears threatening to escape her eyes but she held them back with all of her might. "No!" she insisted, pulling her wrist from out of Fernando's grasp. "It's not okay! If she's got some grudge against me, then she ought to say it to my face because I am Sophie's grandmother and I am here to stay."

Bill had now come back over to the small group. He stared nervously at Ruby.

"I'm going down to talk to her and you are all going to stay here!" she shouted. She threw an intense look at each of the three people that stood around her, daring them to object. When nobody said anything further, she marched away, over to the staircase, and went down the stairs to where Tanya was lying back on a small couch.

"What do you want?" Tanya asked. She had attempted to make her voice sound snarky.

Ruby's anger, however, was suddenly lost. She lowered herself down onto the couch. "Listen." she said, her voice a bit harsher than she had wanted it to sound. "I know I messed up with Donna. I will never spend another day of my life without regretting the choices I made with her."

Tanya made a sarcastic sound in the back of her throat. "It's a little late or apologies now, isn't it?"

Ruby gradually turned her head and gazed down at Tanya. Tanya's face was emotionless, almost numb. Without knowing why she was going it, she placed a hand on one of Tanya's outstretched legs in a comforting way.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked, but her frustration with Ruby had faded.

"Tanya," Ruby sighed, a tear escaping her eye, "being mad at me isn't going to bring her back."

Tanya did not look up, nor did her expression change, but Ruby was certain that she was probably fighting a battle within her own mind, unsure how to feel or what to say.

"I-" Ruby stammered, "I- want to tell you something that I've never told anyone before."

Tanya couldn't help but turn her head to look up at the woman that she had heard so many horrible stories about. "What," she began to ask, "could you possibly say that would change the way I feel about you? You may be good to Sophie now, but you can never make up for what you did to Donna. She was never good enough for you, was she? Never good enough for the fabulous Ruby Sheridan, always on tour, always bringing home some new guy every night-"

"Tanya." Ruby said again, this time louder. She fought back her tears. "That is not how it was. I never for a second felt that I was too good for Donna. Never. I knew the second she was born that she was perfect."

Another disbelieving noise came from the back of Tanya's throat. "Then how could you have pushed her away from you for all of her childhood? Make her feel like she was never welcome?"

Ruby wiped her eyes. "Because," she said, "every time I looked at her, I saw _him_." And this time, she could not help but cry. She buried her face into her hands.

"Who?" Tanya asked.

Ruby exhaled deeply, allowing herself a few seconds of emotion before lifting her head again. "Her father." she answered. "Fernando."

The two of them looked at each other for a long, intense amount of time. Tanya no longer looked mad, but utterly shocked by this news. There was complete silence except for the creaking of the boat as is sailed onward.

"Can I tell you more?" Ruby finally asked.

Tanya, unsure of how to feel or what to say, nodded her head.

"I was scared to stay and start a family." Ruby continued her story, keeping her voice as steady as she could. "I wanted to keep touring, and Fernando was enlisted in the Mexican Armed Forces. It couldn't have worked, and I was so terrified of being pregnant. I did the only thing that I could do and ran away."

Tanya sat up a little bit on the couch.

"It was selfish, I know." Ruby admitted. "But we were so young, and neither of us was willing to give up on our dreams. How were we supposed to raise a child like that? Him leaving the army and me stopping my singing? So I just left and took Donna on tour with me. I swore to be a good mom, but she had his smile and all I ever saw when she smiled was what could have been..." She paused to wipe away another tear. "And- I knew that I had made the wrong choice right after she was born. Touring wasn't the same. I felt so alone. I wanted him back, but I had already left, and with a massive, massive secret."

They stared at one another for another long minute, Tanya with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Am I the only one who knows this?" she asked.

Ruby blinked. "Yes."

There was more silence.

"And you're never going to tell him?" Tanya questioned.

There was not a good answer to that question. Ruby had no idea what to do anymore.

"Ruby," Tanya said, sitting up completely now. "That man out there has spent his life loving you. If you don't think he's going to end up proposing to you very, very soon, then you're kidding yourself. You cannot marry him with that secret hanging in-between you."

 _Married!?_ Thought Ruby. Sure, she had fantasized about it, but hearing it out load was a whole different story.

"Ruby." Tanya said again. "If you really want to rewrite the wrongs in honor of Donna's memory, you _need_ to tell him. He deserves to know what a wonderful daughter he had, just like she deserved to know about her dad."

Tanya was no longer cold or mean towards Ruby from that moment on, but her lecture had been just as bad. Ruby had no idea how she was going to get out of this sticky situation, and right after she had just rediscovered happiness...

Fernando eventually descended the stairs to the bottom of Bill's boat. "You two okay down here?" he asked.

Tanya and Ruby looked hard at each other for a third time, creating an incredibly loud silence.

"I need to go." Tanya whispered quickly, rising from the couch. She gave Ruby one last look, saying, "This is your choice. Make the right one."

They both made sure that Tanya was out of ear shot before speaking. Ruby's hands were shaking uncontrollably. She knew what she had to do and it was going to break her. But what she was worried about was _him_ , not herself. _Him_.

Fernando immediately noticed Ruby's red, puffy eyes. There was glitter now smudged all over her face and mascara running down her cheeks. He sat down next to her very fast and pulled her close.

Ruby wanted to object...to tell him that she didn't deserve his embrace, but what if this was the last time he would ever want to touch her? He would undoubtedly be crushed once hearing the secret.

"Mi Amor, this isn't how it's supposed to be." he whispered into her hair. "We are here, together again."

She shook her head. "I'm a horrible person..." Her voice was high and trembling just as bad as her hands.

Seeing how badly she was shaking, Fernando took her hands into his own warm, strong ones. "Tell me what's wrong."

She could barely look at him, at his happy expression that was soon to fade away, all because of her, once again. Knowing that it might be her last chance, she asked him to kiss her.

Fernando pulled Ruby into the most comforting embrace that she had ever been in. Their hands were all over one another as their lips met and they both began to kiss with an uncontrollable fervor. He pushed her back onto the couch, never letting their lips part. Both of them felt the tingling sensation building up on the parts of their bodies where their skin touched. Fernando began pulling up her dress, knowing that he could take away whatever pain she was feeling by replacing it with the weakening pleasure that their lovemaking always entailed. He ran his hand firmly up her thigh, but allowed his fingertips to tickle her skin. Ruby, however, only gave in to her weakness for a few seconds before returning to reality. It took all of her might, but she eventually managed to whisper, "no." Her body was instantly furious with her as the inexpressible sexual desire faded away back into heartbreak. She stared up at him.

"I need to tell you something."

 _To be continued._


	6. So Afraid

Part One

Chapter Six

So Afraid

Bill anchored the sail boat by the dock after their long day out on the water.

"Tanya?" Rosie asked. "What do you think they're doing down there?"

Tanya shot a glance towards the sailboat's narrow staircase, knowing that Ruby was probably explaining the entire truth to Fernando about Donna being his daughter. She pretended to have no idea what they were doing, however, because as much as she wanted to tell Rosie her suspicions, she also wanted to keep Ruby's secret until it was the right time to come out.

"What's this?" Rosie suddenly asked, looking over her shoulder at the dock. Sophie, Sky, and Sam were all standing there, waving, with a handful of other hotel guests. They were all surrounding little picnic tables that had balloons tied down.

Tanya did not like the sight of this. "Oh dear." she muttered. "I almost forgot, it's Ruby's birthday today."

Bill helped the two ladies out of the sailboat.

"Did you have a good time?" Sophie asked Tanya and Rosie. She looked beautiful, dressed in a long blue skirt and patterned top.

Rosie was smiling back at Sophie, clearly in awe over the thought of a Saturday night party. Tanya on the other hand, knew that this was probably not going to be the appropriate time to surprise Ruby.

"This was all Cienfuegos's idea!" Sophie said. "He wanted to surprise her tonight after you guys got back from sailing."

The sun was setting in the sky. A dozen or so lanterns were shining. It would have been a beautiful little party if Ruby had not gotten off of Bill's sailboat with red eyes and a makeup-stained face.

"Happy Birthday, Ruby!" yelled Sam and Sky together, moving aside so that she could see the tables and decorations.

Ruby was utterly bewildered and embarrassed.

As many of the other hotel guests started shouting "Happy Birthday!" and "Surprise!", Sophie approached her shocked grandmother, who seemed to be completely unable to move. She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

Many of they guests were now quieting down as well, aware that something was wrong. Sam and Sky took a few steps forward.

Ruby shook her head, knowing that if she opened her mouth to explain, she would begin to cry again.

"What's going on?" Bill and Rosie both whispered.

Everyone had become silent. Footsteps could be heard in the distance and Fernando suddenly appeared, stepping off of Bill's sailboat on to the crowded dock. He was holding his hat in one of his hands, the other one hanging limply by his side. He attempted to smile at Sophie and the guests, but no smile seemed to have appeared. Everyone looked quizzically at him except for Tanya, who was looking to the side, well aware of the situation.

Sophie, who had obviously already figured out that Fernando was her grandfather by looking at the old pictures, had forced this thought out of her mind for the night in order to celebrate her grandmother's birthday. Even she did not understand the somber looks upon her grandparents' faces.

Fernando stepped up to Ruby. "Happy birthday." he said numbly. "Hope you like the surprise I planned." He kissed her cheek with little to no emotion, and then walked up to Sophie to give her a quick hug. "I'm sorry, Love," he whispered to his newly discovered granddaughter, "But I think I'm going to have to sit this one out."

Sophie opened her mouth to reply, but the look on Fernando's face made her close it. It was a look of great loss and disappointment. She didn't understand...

Everyone's eyes were glued to Fernando as he walked up the dock to the beach, still holding his hat in one of his hands.

Ruby watched, feeling a break in her heart for every step he took back towards his house. Her hot tears began pouring down her face. It was pain that she had never known before, and once again, it was all her fault.

Sophie, saddened by her grandmother's pain, reached out to grab one of Ruby's hands. "Let's go." she whispered. She suddenly began to assume the truth about what had happened.

The two of them walked together, alone, for several minutes. They said absolutely nothing to one another, but Ruby's tears had now turned into full on, loud sobs. Sophie tightened her grip around her grandmother as they began to walk back up the road to the hotel. Ruby did not know anything that was going on around her. She paid little attention to where they were headed, and it was not until Sophie was opened a door that she realized they had returned to Hotel Bella Donna. All she could see was the image of Fernando's fallen face when she had told him the truth. She had only ever seen him look at her with absolute love and adoration in his eyes, but all of that had turned into something resembling regret as of a few hours ago.

"Sit." Sophie told her grandmother, gesturing to a chair.

Ruby sat, hiding her face in her shaking hands. She had never been such a mess. The confidant woman she had been for nearly all of her life had seemed to run away for good.

"This," Sophie began, "was my mother's room."

Ruby stopped crying long enough to look up and stare around at the decorations and pictures. Donna was smiling in several beautiful photos that hung on the walls, hugging Sophie, kissing Sam, throwing her arms around Tanya and Sophie...

"I know." Sophie said calmly. She did not come across as sad or angry or hurt. "I was looking through old pictures a few days ago. I saw your pregnancy photo and it was in the album immediately after your picture in Mexico with..." she cut off. "with _him_."

Ruby's pressed her lips together to hold back all sound.

"You did the right thing by telling him the truth." Sophie went on. "He deserved to know what a beautiful daughter he had."

Ruby sighed, her watery eyes looking anywhere but at Sophie. "He'll never forgive me this time." she cried. "He gave me so much and I've just let him down time after time. I'm not the person he thought I was."

Sophie moved over towards Ruby and squeezed into her chair. She put her arms around her grandmother. "You're a much better person than I ever thought you were."

Ruby let out another cry. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." insisted Sophie. "I never knew you could love someone the way you have proven to love me and... _him_. I grew up thinking you were cold and mean, but you're really not. I understand you now. This pain you're feeling is proof that you're human."

Ruby wiped her eyes on her arm. "Well I hate being human." she said.

Sophie leaned her head against Ruby's deflating hair. "Well I think that everything is going to be okay now."

They sat there for several more moments. Ruby, eventually unable to take it anymore, got up from the chair and looked back at Sophie. "You are ten times the granddaughter that I deserve."

Sophie watched, her entire body overcome with emotion, as Ruby left Donna's room. She prayed that some of what she said had resignated with her grandmother, though it seemed that Ruby was unable to comprehend any sort of praise or kind words at the moment.

It took everything Ruby had inside of her to face Fernando again. She didn't know what to say or do. She had absolutely no desire to defend herself against his pain or anger towards her. His feelings were completely justified, and she was willing to drop to her knees and cry at his feet, apologizing.

Fernando was sitting in the kitchen, a glass on wine clutched in one of his hands. He could see her coming from out the dirty window, walking mournfully across the beach, her sparkle gone. She knocked gently on the door.

"It's open. It doesn't lock." he called.

Ruby pushed it opened just as she had done about a week ago for the first time. Fernando's home still smelled strongly from the purple paint that she had used on the kitchen walls. Her painting skills, it turned out, were not very good.

"I'm going to bed." Fernando announced to her. He didn't feel like talking. He didn't know if he could say or hear much more.

"Fernando-"

"Ruby, please." he said, not sounding at all like his usual kind self. "I don't want to talk anymore."

They stared at one another for an intense moment, both of them broken inside.

"Just come to bed." Fernando finally said, managing to speak in his warm, calm tone once again.

Ruby knew in that moment that she would never deserve him. He couldn't even yell at her. She stayed rooted to the spot when Fernando finally walked off to the bedroom, unable to move her feet to follow him, but unable to go anywhere else.

Fernando settled in under the blankets. For the first time in his life, he saw a beautiful blonde girl, his daughter, his Donna. He would never know her. And she would never even know he had existed.

Ruby, after standing completely still in the middle of the kitchen for another ten minutes, managed to take a small step forward. Silent tears were still pouring from her eyes. She crept quietly over to the doorway of the bedroom and watched as Fernando carefully breathed, his arms empty of her presence, and his body turned away towards the other wall. It was soul crushing.

Quickly and quietly, Ruby returned to the kitchen. She took out a piece of paper and began to scribble down some very fast words.

 _I'm sorry that I let you grow so close to me. I'm sorry that I hurt you once again. I'm sorry for all of it. I let you believe that my return to your life was the best thing that would ever happen to you, but it turned out to be the absolute worst. I'm sorry for leaving you again without a better explanation, but that's what I do, because I will never been a good enough lover or a good enough mother, or a good enough grandmother. Take care of Sophie for me. And know that never a moment will ever go by when I do not love you._

She left the home, not bothering to take anything but her purse, unconcerned about the expensive clothes and shoes that she was leaving behind.

Bill and Rosie were busy laughing and drinking together when Ruby knocked on their hotel room door.

"Ruby," said Bill worriedly, "I was hoping that you were alright. What's-"

"I need you to take me back to the mainland." Ruby cut him off. "Please."

Rosie and Bill both looked at one another, startled.

"Please." Ruby repeated. "I need to get out of here. My being on this island has ruined everything."

Bill stammered a bit. "It's-one in the morning, Ruby. And what are you talking about?"

Ruby clenched her fists. "Please, Bill!" her voice rang desperately though the room.

Bill took a step back, waving his hands to quiet her down. "Alright, alright." he said, unsure what else to do. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still a little intimidated by Ruby.

Rosie was silent, standing in the corner like a shadow. She looked at Ruby with a mixture of disappointment and sympathy.

"Tell Sophie that I love her." Ruby whispered. "Please."

Bill put on his jacket. "I'll be back." he said to Rosie, and then, he hesitantly left the room with Ruby. He seemed to be walking slowly on purpose, as if he hoped Sophie or Sky or Sam would show up to stop the situation, but nobody appeared. Hotel Bella Donna was quiet, and so was the road leading down to the beach.

"Can I at least tell you that I'm going to miss you?" asked Bill.

Ruby managed an extremely small giggle. "I'll miss you too." she said. "Sophie is lucky to have you."

Once they reached the dock, Bill helped Ruby on to the boat. "Are you sure about this?"

Ruby nodded.

Somewhere, not too far away, Fernando was stirring in bed, feeling the absence of his love. Wondering if Ruby had gone to sleep on the couch, he climbed out of the bed, willing to encourage her to come sleep with him despite the hurt he was feeling.

Ruby was not there.

He walked into the kitchen worriedly, heading towards his phone. He really didn't want to talk to her at the moment, but he did want to make sure that she was okay. As he picked up the phone, he glanced out the window at the moon. It took a moment to realize, but below the moon was a boat... a very familiar boat with its sails blowing in the wind. It was moving away from the island.

Fernando put down the phone, feeling his heart drop even more than he realized it could, even more than it had dropped in Mexico. Although he was certain that hundreds of people probably owned sailboats around here, he had a hunch who that boat belonged to, sensing it the same way he was able to sense a storm coming. He forced himself to turn around, knowing what was to come next. There, on the table, he saw the little white piece of paper with Ruby's loopy handwriting on it. And for the second time in his life, he knew that the only choice he had was to make peace with his pain.

 _And know that never a moment will ever go by when I do not love you..._

Fernando finished the letter with a tear or two in his eyes, rereading the last line at least ten times over. He stood up to look out the window, but his ship had sailed away once again.

 _To be continued._


	7. Softly Strumming Your Guitar

Part One

Chapter Seven

Softly Strumming Your Guitar

Sophie woke the next morning, knowing that something was wrong before she even opened her eyes. Someone was pounding furiously on her bedroom door.

"What's that?" Sky muttered, rolling over in bed.

Sophie pushed the covers off of them. She hopped up and quickly slipped into her robe. "Coming...coming..." she called.

Sam was outside, waiting with open arms. "Oh, Sophie..." he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Sophie and Sky exchanged confused looks. Neither of them had any idea what was happening or what Sam was sorry for, although Sophie had a very bad feeling...

"You don't know?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. His lips turned into a frown.

"Know what?" Sophie and Sky asked together.

Sam put a hand on his daughter's cheek. "Your grandmother left last night."

It was dull grey morning. The sky was cloudy, and the warm weather that had been predicted seemed to have changed its mind and gone in the opposite direction. There was a chill in their air as the waves crashed madly against the shore.

Sophie found herself standing behind the front desk, staring into space, somewhere far beyond Hotel Bella Donna. She did not hear any of the "good mornings!" that were shouted at her from cheerful guests. All was lost.

"Soph," Sky comforted her, "what are you doing standing around here?"

Sophie continued to stare straight ahead. "I have a hotel to run. Life has to go on."

Sky gently patted her on the back. "You aren't doing anything but looking straight into that potted plant."

Sophie forced her eyes to look elsewhere. "I have to be here." she insisted. "Cienfuegos...I mean, my grandfather, didn't show up this morning. And he probably won't show up again for a long time."

There was a loud echo of chatting and small talk coming from the Hotel Bella Donna restaurant. Neither Sophie nor Sky understood how the rest of the world could keep turning and how other families seemed so _normal_.

"I'll stay here." said Sky. "You go and get some rest. I'll call Sam back up if I need any help."

Sophie fell into Sky's loving arms. She stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away and standing tall, deciding to take Sky's advice and go seek some relaxation and peace. However, she was halfway to her room before realizing that she did not want to be alone. Sky, Sam, Bill, Rosie and Tanya were all unable to understand how she was feeling, but there was one person who could. And they needed each other.

Fernando was not in his home when Sophie arrived. His house was messy, as always, still scattered with little bits of glitter and the occasional piece of female clothing. The walls, she noticed, were painted by someone who clearly had never painted a wall before. She leaned down and picked up a leather jacket that she knew belonged to Ruby, pulling it on before going back outside onto the beach.

Sophie walked for what could have been mere seconds or long hours. Time didn't matter. She eventually reached the dock where Bill's boat was floating nearby, which also happened to be the same dock that Ruby had left from. Fernando was sitting on the edge, wrapped in a blanket, staring out over the massive body of water. It took Sophie a minute to notice that music was playing, though mostly drowned out by the waves. She took her time walking down the dock towards Fernando, realizing that the slow, sad music was coming from the guitar in his hands.

"Hi." Sophie somberly said.

Fernando turned to look up. His fingers did not stop strumming the guitar, though he paid less attention to the music at the sight of her.

"Hi." he said back. "Do you want to sit with me?"

Sophie nodded. She lowered herself down onto the dock, dangling her legs off of the edge, and leaning against her grandfather. He put half of the blanket and his arm around her in return, then set down the guitar.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Sophie asked.

Fernando shrugged. "I don't know."

Sophie buried her teary eyes in his shoulder, leaving watery marks on his shirt. "God, I miss her."

Fernando wanted nothing more than to comfort this beautiful lady that he was now able to call family, but no smooth phrases or optimistic words came to him. He did not see a bright side whatsoever, and he was prepared to bet that he never would. There was nothing to do but hold Sophie at his side and be brokenhearted with her. His eyes fell upon the horizon once again, realizing just how huge the world really was.

"She messed up." Sophie suddenly sighed, a quiver in her voice. "But she was trying to fix it. That was all that mattered to me. I loved her in spite of all the flaws but she couldn't accept it."

Fernando clutched Sophie's shoulder a little bit harder, but his eyes did not leave the water. "I know." he whispered, his frown growing.

There was silence for several long minutes. The waves were so high, they touched Sophie and Fernando's feet, but neither of them cared about the water or the cold.

"You know," Fernando eventually continued in his low, solemn voice, "I couldn't see how I was going to forgive her about that secret...but the important part was, I knew that somehow I would. And now she'll never know."

Sophie said nothing back to this. She had no intention of speaking or moving anymore. Fernando's words only dampened her spirits further. She would sit there with him until an answer came.

"At least," Fernando concluded, "this time I have a little piece of her left. You."

And they stayed there for the rest of the day, doing absolutely nothing as their breathing and tears became synchronized.

Back up at Hotel Bella Donna, everyone else was having a miserable day too. Although Sky was preoccupied with running the hotel, Tanya, Rosie, Bill and Sam were all gathered together in Tanya's hotel room, wallowing together. Ruby's departure had affected them in a way that they never would have imagined. All of them had, at one point in time, had been united by their dislike of her, but now they were all united by their forever changed feelings.

"Who knew we would ever be so upset about Ruby." Tanya sadly laughed. "I always thought the woman was an evil bitch."

Rosie chucked. "So did I. But I never knew the reason behind why Ruby was so-unusual- until now. And after all, the woman really did seem like she was finally going to commit and change her ways, didn't she?"

Everyone agreed.

"I wish Donna was here." Sam sighed, causing a sudden awkward silence. He couldn't help himself. "If Donna were here, she could have reunited with Fernando and he would have been so happy about that, he wouldn't have had the time to be upset with Ruby. That's how it was for me when I learned that Sophie was partially mine."

Bill leaned back on Tanya's bed, taking up the entire thing while everyone else sat on the floor. "I wish Donna had gotten to know Fernando." he said. "He would have been a good dad to her."

"Well," Rosie out in, "all I can say is, I hate seeing Sophie so hurt over this."

Everyone made noises of strong agreement, nodding their heads.

"We ought to go bring that crazy woman back." Tanya joked, referring to Ruby. "Make her sell that crazy mansion of hers and kidnap her if she doesn't agree to come home to her family."

Rosie and Bill laughed at this joke for a moment, but after thinking about what Tanya had said, their laughs turned into looks of satisfaction.

"What?" Tanya asked, sensing the change of mood.

Rosie looked around the room. "Can we all agree that we are willing to forgive Ruby for all those years of estrangement?"

Sam sadly smiled. "I forgave her the second I saw how happy she made Sophie. She was willing to try-"

Bill nodded, adding, "you could tell she was genuinely trying to change all that she had done wrong."

Everyone's eyes finally landed upon Tanya, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Oh, alright!" she almost yelled. "I know I totally hit on her man and made her time here a living hell at first, but of course I forgive her. She rediscovered her old childhood self again once she met Fernando and Sophie-the person she always was deep down inside."

Everyone was smiling now except for Tanya, who continued to say, "What? What?"

An adventurous gleam grew in Sam's eyes. "Tanya, you had a good idea there, you know."

It took Tanya a second to realize that Sam was referring to her joke of kidnapping Ruby and bringing her back. "Are you kidding me?" she finally laughed, her tone dramatic, "Why, that is a crazy idea."

"It sure is," agreed Ruby, "but we all love Sophie and Fernando and I think that we should help."

Tanya's eyes rapidly moved from Sam to Rosie in shock. "You two are out of your minds!" she laughed on. "Aren't they Bill?"

But Bill did not look like he wanted to laugh. "I think they both have a point." he admitted. "And I really don't want my final memory of Ruby to be helping her escape in the dead of night."

It took several hours of talking over, planning, and convincing until the four family members had cooked up a plan, finally getting Tanya on board.

"The sooner the better." Sam said. "We better get this done with."

"I'll call Harry." said Bill, hopping up from the bed. "I know he probably isn't able to come because of whatever contract he is working on, but maybe he can use his company to get us a flight out."

Rosie and Tanya were now smiling mischievously at one another.

"What?" asked Sam, noticing their sudden grins.

"Las Vegas." said Tanya in a suggestive voice. "I think we should stay a few days. I hear that-"

"Tanya," Bill cut her off, "the purpose of this very unexpected and fast trip is to help Sophie and Fernando, remember?"

She sighed. "All right, fine." Her voice was somewhat sassy. "Just go and call Harry to see if he can get us a quick flight out."

It was a long shot, they all knew it, but it was a long shot worth taking.

 _To be continued._


	8. There's No Regret

Part One

Chapter Eight

There's No Regret

"LAS VEGAS!" Tanya and Rosie screamed, their heads pushed together as they looked out the window of a small, private plane. Harry had stepped up and helped get them to Vegas, feeling sorry that he could not be there as well, but his company was still busy working in Tokyo.

"Remember why we are here." Sam persuaded them. "Not to have fun. We want to get Ruby and then be back on this plane as soon as possible."

Rosie and Tanya both rolled their eyes, not even bothering to hide it. They were feeling surprisingly well-rested despite the long flight, but they knew that the fancy reclining chairs had certainly helped them sleep. They continued to watch as the bright lights from down below illuminated the dark night.

Back in Greece, the sun had already risen. The previous day had turned into the next, and it was no more cheerful. Fernando had refused to leave the dock the previous night, though Sophie had eventually forced herself to get back up to Hotel Bella Donna, knowing that Sky would be very worried otherwise. She slept in Donna's room, and in Ruby's leather jacket.

"Soph," whispered Sky, pushing open the door. "It's nine o'clock. Are you going to have another day off?"

Sophie turned over, staring up at the ceiling. "I think just one more, yes."

Sky entered the room and carefully approached her. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

At first, Sophie shook her head, still wanting to be alone for just a little while longer. But after thinking for a second she said, "Yes, actually, you could do one thing for me."

"Just name it." said Sky.

She thought about Fernando and had a strong feeling that he was still sitting outside, staring at the water with a shattered heart. "Can you bring down something for my grandfather to eat?" she asked. "I know he's taking it even worse than I am and I don't even think he's remembering to eat or sleep.."

Sky clearly did not like the thought of disturbing Fernando during this troublesome period of time, but he was willing to do it for Sophie.

Once she was alone again, Sophie snuggled with her mother's blankets. "Mom, you would know what to do." she murmured gently, then moved her head to look around the room as she so often did when inside of it. She turned over again, unable to fall back asleep, and she reached for the drawer of Donna's nightstand. It was still full of the things that Donna had kept close to her right before her passing. There were empty pill bottles, a few pictures, song old song lyrics...

Sophie read through the song lyrics that her mother had written. These must have been her mother's absolute favorite songs, because there were only about five or six pages of lyrics from this drawer. "Slipping Through My Fingers" was written down on an old, crumpled paper, but it had the magical, messy scrawl that was Donna's handwriting. With a sad but sweet smile, Sophie remembered singing that song with her mother several years back. She then flipped though "Super Trouper" and "Andante, Andante". It seemed that Donna had kept one song close to her deathbed for everyone that she had been closest to. But the song that Sophie did not expect to see here was "Fernando". Her eyes widened.

Behind the piece of paper that the "Fernando" lyrics were written down on, was an unfinished letter.

Donna had written all of her family members and close friends letters before her passing, but Sophie had assumed that all of those letters had already been distributed and read. Right here, however, was probably the last letter that Donna had ever written and it said "To my father."

 _She had known._

Sophie got up instantaneously, throwing the blankets of off her and clutching the unfinished letter in her hands. Her heart was beating like mad, unable to believe what she was seeing. She ran from the room faster than she had run in a long time, running through the hotel, down the stairs, down the road, down the beach, and to the dock.

Fernando was in the same exact spot that he had been yesterday. At least this time, Sky had already delivered him some breakfast.

"You have to see this!" Sophie began shouting before she even reached him. She was breathing hard from having run all that way, but nothing could slow down her excitement or her beating heart.

Fernando looked up, but only to indulge his granddaughter. He had little to no interest in anything anymore and doubted that she could do or say anything to cheer him up.

"She knew!" Sophie said, dropping down to her knees beside him. Her eyes were leaking tears, but this time they were tears of pleasant surprise and joy. "She always knew who you were." And without saying anything else, she pushed Donna's letter into Fernando's hands.

Fernando looked down at it, instantly unable to believe what he was seeing.

 _Dear Dad,_ the letter began

 _If you are reading this, then that means that I had enough courage to send you this letter. You do not know who I am, but I know you. I am your daughter, Donna. I have only a matter of weeks left to live and I thought that you at least deserved the chance to hear from me at least once in your life, even if it was just in a letter._

 _My mother's name was Ruby. I'm sure you will remember her. I've seen the pictures of you two from Mexico. She used to keep locked away in her jewelry box. She would take them with on every tour, and I would always sneak in to look at them whenever she was on stage. She ended every show with your song, and that's how I figured out that it had to be you who was my father, not to mention how happy you guys looked in those pictures._

 _I know you are probably wondering why I never tried to contact you before now. When I was a child, I wanted so badly to ask my mother about you, but I knew that it would hurt her, so I kept my curiosity to myself. As I grew older, however, the temptation got stronger. I found myself wanting to write to you, but I didn't have enough courage. I was afraid that you would not want me, or that you would not like me because I would remind you too much of my mom. I'm sure you would not have felt that way, but there was just so much fear in getting to know the man behind the song._

 _Now, as someone who has little time to live, and as someone who got to experience a good life, I understand so much more. I am less mad at my mother every day, because I finally know what it is like to be a mom and to be afraid of making the wrong parenting choices. If by any chance you still remember or care about those old days you spent with my mother, I ask you to forgive her too. It is not as easy as it seems being a parent, and there are no right or wrong ways to raise a child because kids do not come with instructions. After all of those years listening to my mother singing your song and keeping your picture so close, I know that she regrets nothing more than leaving you out of fear. I will never have the time to forgive her, but I hope that you can do that for me, because life is too short._

 _If you should choose to, you can meet your granddaughter Sophie. But if you choose not to, I understand that as well._

The letter ended there without a signature. It seemed that Donna had been too nervous to finish it.

"She always knew." Sophie said again once she saw that Fernando's eyes had left the paper.

Fernando's face still could not smile, but it came as close to happiness that it possibly could given the state of things. "I can't believe it." he whispered.

"Neither can I." Sophie practically laughed.

Fernando looked back down at the paper once again. "But..." he continued, unable to keep his spirits high, "Your mother asked me to forgive Ruby for keeping the secret, and I didn't do that in time. I let her leave. And now I will never be able to carry out Donna's wishes...which I would have done anyway...because Ruby..." he stopped, because saying Ruby's name too many times was painful.

Sophie sighed. "I know. But this will have to be good enough for now."

How they would ever get back to normal, they did not know. So once again, they sat there together, waiting for an answer.

In Las Vegas, Tanya, Rosie, Sam, and Bill were all squeezed into a taxi cab.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

Tanya lowered her sunglasses. Although it was nighttime, she was so used to wearing them to add to her dramatic look. "Um..." she said, realizing that she did not have Ruby's address, "have you heard of Ruby Sheridan?"

The man smiled with delight. "The entertainer?" he questioned, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Who hasn't around here?"

"She's sort of my mother-in-law." Sam added. "Do you by any chance know where she lives?"

The taxi driver laughed. "Of course I know where she lives. She's probably had half the men in Las Vegas over to that giant house of hers."

Bill and Rosie exchanged awkward looks.

"She owns the biggest place in this city." the taxi driver laughed on. "You want to go there?"

"Er...yes," all of them said, totally uncomfortable.

The man drove through a sea of beautiful lights and glowing buildings. Tanya and Rosie gazed out of the window, open mouthed, imagining what it would be like to be gambling and drinking right now. They had to remind themselves over and over again that they were here for a family emergency, not to have a good time...

"So, Ruby's had sex with half of Las Vegas." Bill whispered to Sam, smirking.

Sam raised his eyebrows, but he did not appear to be surprised. "That was probably her was of numbing the pain." he said, shrugging. "I know that I would flirt with women sometimes just to imagine that they were Donna."

Ruby's house truly was just like a palace. If it had not been for Ruby's recent reunion with her family members in Greece, all of them could understand why this city and home attracted a bold woman like her.

"This is one woman's house?" Rosie asked, astonished.

"Good God." said Bill. "I'm going to have to start entertaining for a living!"

The driver pulled up to the gates in front of the mansion and jovially looked around at his four passengers. "This is it!" he said. "Ruby Sheridan lives here!" He was beaming with excitement.

Sam paid the driver in cash and was the first one to nervously exit the taxi, uncertain of what was to happen next.

"Well, I guess this is it." said Bill, following Sam out of the back seat. "I didn't realize how nerve-wracking this was going to be."

Once the two ladies had exited the taxi, they looked around at one another.

"Well, I guess we just...press the buzzer." Tanya said.

They all stared at the buzzer that was located directly next to the gates, none of them fully prepared for what they were going to say or do once faced by Ruby.

"Oh, alright, I'll do it." said Rosie, hitting the buzzer.

They heard a ringing sound echo from a little speaker nearby. This was not the kind of glamour that they were used to.

"Hello?" said Ruby's curious voice.

"Ruby-" said Sam, "It's us. Sam, Bill, Rosie, and Tanya."

There was a heated pause.

"What are you doing here?" she asked unexpectedly. "How-"

"Later." insisted Tanya. "Just let us in."

For a moment, all of them were worried that Ruby would choose to leave them standing outside, but after another long pause, the gates were buzzed open.

The large driveway that lead up to Ruby's home was massive. They could have easily parked three of Bill's sailboats there and still had room for some cars.

"Donna never told us that her mother was _this_ rich..." said Tanya.

The double doors in the front of Ruby's house were made of a fine oak wood. Sam lifted a hand to knock, but Ruby had beaten him to it, opening the door for her unexpected guests.

She was not wearing any makeup, and her hair looked as if it had died at the sides of her face. The only thing that was even remotely Ruby-ish about her appearance were the cheetah pajama pants that she had on.

"Come in, I guess." she said.

They felt completely out of place as they entered the foyer. Overhead hung a massive crystal chandelier that looked like it belonged in a state capital building or dining hall. Artwork that looked as if it had costed a fortune was hanging on every single wall.

"Um," Rosie said, trying not to gawk at all of the fancy things, "we came to talk to you about something rather important."

Ruby did not want to talk about whatever it was they felt was so important, but knowing that it would be rude to turn them away after they had traveled this far, she sighed and nodded her head. "Let's go upstairs." she suggested. "Do pardon the mess in my room. I haven't been home all that long and it's been, well, hard..."

All four of them noted how false Ruby's voice sounded, as if she was doing all that she could in order to hold herself together. They knew that she had been crying because there was a box of tissues laying on top of her bed when they entered the room.

This was the only room in the house that was not overdecorated with fancy things and paintings. On one wall hung a picture of Donna, on the other wall was one of Ruby's touring photos, and on the last wall was a black and white photo of a young Ruby and Fernando with their arms around one another.

"Look at that." Tanya said, gesturing to the picture of Ruby and Fernando. "Have you ever seen anything more timeless?"

Ruby stared at the picture, not yet ready to speak about Fernando. She would probably never be ready. The memory of his eyes meeting hers...of him kissing her...of his hands exploring her body with a mixture of fear and fearlessness... they were so far apart again, it was almost as if all of their love had been a dream.

"You have no idea how broken he is." Rosie finally told Ruby, realizing that everyone else was to nervous to begin the hard part of the conversation.

Ruby bit her lip, her heart hammering with pain. "He's better off without me. And so is Sophie." She hid her face by turning in the opposite direction to stare at a chest of drawers.

"They are not better of without you." said Sam with a firm voice. "They forgive the past, Ruby, and you should have given it more time so that you could come to see that..."

"Stop, Sam." her voice quivered. "I let Fernando down again."

Tanya walked straight up to Ruby, clearly gaining a burst of confidence. She grabbed Ruby's shoulders and turned her around to face all four of them. "Your old self made a mistake, Ruby," Tanya practically shouted, "but that was years ago, and mistakes are part of life. It's how we go about fixing them that matters. You were trying, and Fernando saw that. You just got afraid of love and ran away again."

Ruby swelled with anger and hurt. "So what?" she snapped. "That's just what I do. I run away."

Tanya grabbed onto Ruby's arm. At first, everyone feared that the two of them were going to get physical, but Tanya did not do anything but maintain a hard grip. "Well that ends here." Tanya said, managing to return her voice to a calm state. "You don't need this big place, you need your man and your granddaughter. And you're leaving this town for good."

Ruby gaped at Tanya in mild amusement. "What?" she said. "You know that's crazy."

Sam spoke up. "I moved to Greece for Donna after I met her again."

Bill looked at Rosie. "And I," he said sweetly, "have no idea what my plans are, but I know that I will follow this one wherever she goes." He threw his arm around her.

Ruby's face still reflected her inner battle. "I just-" she stammered, "I feel like I let both of them down by keeping that secret about Donna for so long. I feel like that's all Fernando and Sophie will ever see when they look at me from now on." She sniffled a little bit.

"No." Sam told her with certainty. "It is not. They already have moved on from that because they know how hard you were trying to finally be open. Now, all they can think about is your absence."

Ruby wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her night shirt. "You think so?" she asked.

"We know it!" Rosie insisted. "Fernando won't stop staring out at the water like he's waiting for you to come back."

Ruby couldn't help but let out a little cry this time. "I've hurt him again so much."

Everyone now was gathered so closely around Ruby, they could touch her.

"So," said Bill, "go and heal him again. But this time, come home for good."

Ruby looked into each of the faces that were staring at her, expecting to see hesitation in at least one of them, but it appeared that all of them were indeed ready to accept her into their family and into their lives.

"What are you going to do, Ruby?" asked Sam.

As it became nighttime back in Greece, Sophie was looking around frantically for any sign of Rosie, Tanya, and her fathers. The last thing she needed was something else to worry about right now, but she just could not seem to find them wherever she looked.

"They're probably just out for a drink." Sky suggested optimistically. "They'll be back in the morning."

Sophie, still not ready to continue on with real life, sat down sadly on the edge of her bed.

"How was he?" Sky asked, referring to Fernando. "When you left him tonight?"

Sophie leaned back on the bed, resting her head on Sky's chest. "Well," she sighed, "it got so cold that I finally convinced him to go back into the house and take a shower, but I'll bet you he's sitting by the window right now."

Sky ran his soothing hand through Sophie's hair. "He'll come around. You'll see."

But Sophie could not bring herself to believe this.

The following morning, Sophie still could not manage to find any of her missing family. She spent an hour searching Hotel Bella Donna, then going down to the beach to see if they were at any of the piers or popular spots. She was almost ready to go and ask Fernando for help finding them, but then she remembered that he was not really in the mood to do anything anymore.

By evening, Sophie had become even more frantic and upset, which she had not known to be possible. None of the four missing people would answer their phones, and not a single message arrived for her at the hotel suggesting where they might be.

"Perhaps Bill took them on a boat trip?" Sky said.

Sophie shook her head. "His boat is still there. That's what's so weird about this."

The two of them thought of all the possible places that everyone could be, but none of them seemed realistic.

"Hey-what about-" Sky's voice suddenly faded.

"What?" asked Sophie, noticing Sky's eyes narrowing with curiosity at something.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, turning around to look at the open window in their bedroom.

Sophie strained her ears to listen. A loud noise did seem to be coming from outside. She followed Sky over to the window and poked her head outside. At first, all she could see were the clouds and the sunset, but a moment later, a helicopter came into view.

Sky began to smile. "Is that-?"

"It is!" Sophie yelled, forgetting every single worry and care in her head. "Sky, come on, let's go!"

Sky had to run to keep up with Sophie. She had not even allowed him to put shoes on before they were zooming down the road, heading towards the large pier on the right side of Hotel Bella Donna. Sophie's heart burst with disbelief and utter joy as she saw her grandmother following Rosie, Tanya, Bill, and Sam out of the helicopter.

Ruby still wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair still looked like a complete mess, but her natural glow had returned at last. Every star in the evening sky seemed to shine down and only illuminate Ruby's tall, thin, and breathtaking figure, ignoring everybody else.

When Ruby and Sophie saw each other, standing there hopelessly, they both teared up and began jogging towards one another. Ruby pulled her granddaughter into the tightest, most loving embrace, whispering softly, "I will never hurt you again."

Sky made his way over and gave Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's good to have you back." he said.

"And it's good to be home..." Ruby smiled. "Well, almost home. Where is _he_?"

Sophie pointed to the opposite side of the hotel. "Locked away in his house, I think. I couldn't get him to leave the dock all of yesterday and all of this morning and afternoon..."

Ruby was ready. "Is it okay if I-"

But Sophie was already rapidly nodding her head while jumping up and down. "Yes!" she yelled. "Go!"

And Ruby set off for the shabby little beach house, not allowing her silver heels to slow her down. She felt the cool evening breeze tingling her face as she ran, heart pounding in her throat, and hands trembling with anticipation.

Fernando was indeed sitting in his kitchen, wrapped in a robe, and still slightly damp from his long, hot shower. He still could not take his eyes off of the water that sparkled outside of his window in the brightening moonlight, still recalling the image of his ship leaving him, burned into his mind, never to come back. His fingertips reached out and touched the purple walls that Ruby had so poorly attempted to paint. The brushstrokes were uneven and sloppy, and some areas had three coats of paint while other areas had one. But to Fernando, there could be no better paint job.

He thought he was imaging it, but it sounded like there was somebody outside of the door. His heart sank a little bit at the thought of a visitor. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He needed to be alone for many, many more days before even considering getting back to social habits. He wiped a small tear from one of his eyes, not knowing how long it had been there. He could feel his heavy frown collapsing his entire face.

A moment later, however, his eyes were forced away from the water when the front door opened. He stepped back from the window and removed his hand from touching the uneven paint. At first, he expected to see Sophie, but that was not Sophie...it was someone taller...someone more familiar.

Ruby closed the door behind her and moved forward so that a beam of moonlight that was coming through the window could light up her figure. Despite her lack of makeup and glitter, despite it all, her uniquely beautiful presence could not be mistaken for anyone else.

Fernando locked eyes with the love of his life, truly unable to believe what was happening at first.

Ruby, seeing the vast amount of agony that was written across his face, could not stand there any longer. Without further delay, she stepped forward and fell into his arms, never to leave his warmth again. She surrendered herself to him- her fears, her imperfections, and every other flaw.

It took Fernando a moment to respond, not because he didn't want to react with the upmost enthusiasm, but because he did not want to give his broken heart false hope if this were not actually real... "Ruby?" he whispered, gradually tightening his arms around her back,the most magical feeling in the world beginning to swell inside of his chest.

"Fernando." she whispered back.

And he finally knew, she was home. No other woman could feel that way in his arms. Nothing could compare. This was his purpose.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Fernando moved a hand up into her hair, the softness giving him an instant comfort, sending weakness though every part of his body. "I know."

The two of them remained, swaying on the spot, enjoying the feeling of their bodies and souls against one another, never again having to worry about anything coming between them. All was out in the open now, and both of them were ready to surrender everything and anything to begin living the rest of their destinies together.

"I have a lot to tell you." Fernando whispered, thinking about Donna's letter. "But right now, I want to bring you to bed."

Ruby felt him sweep her off her feet and she was cradled up against him, looking up at his beautiful, kind, and loving expression...an expression that she knew was eternally hers to take credit for. She was ready to begin the rest of her life, finally without worry, regret, or pain. The best thing was, she knew that he felt exactly the same way.

They lay together, holding hands and kissing with a reignited fire in both of their souls. Plans would be made tomorrow for Ruby's official move to the island, but neither of them knew what tomorrow even was, unable to let go of the now that would soon become the forever.

 _To be continued._


	9. If I Had To Do the Same Again

**Please note that this chapter contains a sex scene.**

Part One

Chapter Nine

If I Had To Do The Same Again

Ruby was missing from the bed when Fernando woke up the next morning. This time, though, he wasn't worried. He got out of bed to put on his robe and moved into the bathroom where Ruby was standing in front of the mirror, putting on blush.

"Good morning." she said with her sweetest smile. She had done her hair again so that it was falling in big beautiful waves. Everything about her seemed just as it was supposed to.

Fernando leaned in the doorway, taking in the sight of her getting ready in his bathroom, so breathtaking, and yet so calm and comfortable. His eyes ran up her body, admiring her long rainbow pants and blue lace top. This outfit, he knew, was a reflection of her personality.

"Sky must have dropped off my bags." Ruby explained, noticing that Fernando was admiring her outfit. "They were already by the front door when I went to go and get them this morning."

Fernando finally entered the bathroom. He had not looked at Ruby enough, but the temptation to hold her was too great. As she continued to put on her blush, focusing on the mirror, he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned into her hair to smell the familiar sexy floral scent of her shampoo or perfume or whatever it always was.

"You're distracting me." she said, but her voice was full of enjoyment.

He loosened his grip from around her waist and moved his hands to both of her hips. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and they both stared into the mirror, looking at themselves.

"A lot has changed." Ruby said bitter-sweetly, feeling the inevitable age that she had always been so good at hiding. She also thought of all the things that had now been put out into the open between her and Fernando.

"Really?" said Fernando, breaking her thoughts. "Because I don't see a single difference."

Ruby leaned back into him and put down the blush in her hand. "I love you."

He slowly began to kiss her neck, still completely unworried about passing time or making plans. "I love you too."

Ruby let him kiss her skin for several long moments, slowly arching her head back further, letting go of control. She felt his hands leave her hips and begin to massage her sides. She placed her two free hands on top of his, instantly recognizing their kindness and strength.

"Why are you up so early getting ready?" Fernando whispered into her. "You could be laying around all day with me and doing nothing but this." And he trailed more kissed down her neck.

Ruby giggled. "I never intended on doing anything else today, I just wanted to look fabulous while doing it."

He laughed along with her. "Like you could ever look anything but fabulous." One of his hands begin to move back down to her hip, and then to her thigh, to her inner thigh...

"Mmmmm, I think I'll forget about the rest of my makeup..." she said in a pleased, breathy voice, "I was done anyway..."

Fernando let go just for a moment to lead her back into the bedroom, then took her back into his loving arms, leaning her down on to the bed. "I was so happy to see you again last night," he whispered softly, "I didn't even get a chance to show you how much I missed you." He blinked his deep brown eyes and flashed her his charming little smile.

"Show me now." she demanded.

He moved her rainbow pants down her legs. "These are _fabulous_ ," he said, imitating her love for the word, "But they'll have to come off."

Ruby did not object to this. She worked to get her top off as he threw the rainbow pants across the room.

"Beautiful." he said, smiling down at her body. "Nothing has changed here."

Ruby moved one of her hands to his chest and felt his heartbeat. "You're too good to me." she sighed sweetly, beginning to position herself underneath him so that her legs could easily wrap around him at any given moment.

Fernando moved his fingers gently up and down on her inner thigh, teasing her, shooting pure elation through her entire body as she awaited what was to come. Her eyes pleaded with him for more.

"Not very fun to be kept waiting, is it?" he teased her, satisfied to feel Ruby's palpable desire that filled the remaining space between them. He looked down into her beseeching eyes and took a moment to remind himself that she was back with him for good, and he would never again have to rush or worry. But once Ruby's body began to tense in anticipation underneath him, he moved his hand up to pull off the lacy blue underwear that had been a perfect match to her blouse.

"I'll never leave you or keep you waiting again." Ruby assured him, her voice filled with a genuine promise, but also with hunger. "You can have all of me. Forever. Just like it always should have been."

Fernando kissed her quickly, knowing that this time, she was telling the truth. And she would be his forevermore.

Ruby separated her legs much wider and used them to move her body further upward to Fernando. He pulled her tightly into his arms and closed every bit of space between them, resting one hand in her hair while gripping her shoulder with the other one, and beginning to move inside of her. He felt her throw her head back into the pillow and dig her long fingernails into his back. She was moaning softly and sweetly in that strong but girlish voice that he so adored.

There was far less fear and uncertainty than there had been all of the previous times. Knowing that tomorrow was finally guaranteed made it more tender and beautiful, like a beginning to their new life together. They brought each other a euphoria that could never be reached by doing anything else but making love and, at last, fully knowing each other.

The romantic morning lasted well into the afternoon, and by that time, it took every ounce of energy that Ruby had to take a shower and get dressed again.

"You don't have to get so dressed, you know." Fernando said, smirking at Ruby as she put her rainbow pants back on. He chose to just get back into his robe after a fast shower. "If you're hungry I can get one of the hotel chefs to just bring something down to us. That way we don't have to get all dressed up."

Ruby leaned against the wall, looking very colorful against the white bathroom tiles. "I think we should go up to the hotel and eat dinner with everyone. As a family."

This idea warmed Fernando's heart. This was how it was supposed to be- them, talking about visiting the family, talking about dinner...

"Is that okay with you?" Ruby asked. "I know you have to put on something other than that robe but-"

His smile widened. "I'd love nothing more."

Around five that night, the two of them took their sweet time walking up the road towards Hotel Bella Donna, holding hands tightly while taking the time to stop and look around. Ruby walked a little bit slower than usual, though her high heels still made cute little clapping noises on the ground.

"I know you're having trouble walking in those crazy shoes." Fernando said, rolling his eyes after noticing the four inch, red heels.

Ruby smirked back at him. "I can walk in these bad boys any day. It's _your_ fault that I'm having trouble walking..." and she did one of her girly little giggles.

Fernando let go of her hand and chose to pull her a bit closer by linking his arm through Ruby's. They stayed like that until reaching Hotel Bella Donna.

"Ruby. Fernando." said Sam, noticing them as they moved into the courtyard. He was talking with Bill, Rosie, and Tanya, and all of them were holding glasses of wine while relaxing in their chairs.

"Buenas tardes, everyone. What are we celebrating here?" Fernando asked, pleased to see all of them.

Sam sat up a little bit straighter. "Rosie, Tanya, and Bill's last night." he said. "They're all leaving tomorrow."

Ruby gave them all a loving stares. "You all better come visit again soon. I would never be here without you guys."

After talking for a short while, they all went to the Hotel Bella Donna restaurant together and sat at a table with Sophie and Sky. It was a bittersweet ending to a magical two weeks together, but they were now all bonded together stronger than they had ever been before.

"I do have one question." Fernando announced at the end of the meal, looking at Tanya, Rosie, and Bill. "You three are going to be coming back a whole lot more now right?"

Tanya and Rosie leaned their heads together while Bill reminiscently looked around the restaurant.

"I think we'll certainly be here in nine months." Tanya said, smiling over at Sophie.

"And many more times after that." Rosie put in. "That baby is going to have to get to know his or her two crazy aunts!"

Everyone laughed at this while Rosie and Tanya looked at each other mischievously, both of them ready to spoil Sophie's baby and set a mixture of good and bad examples.

"I wonder," Fernando went on, "if you would all be willing come back even sooner than nine months if a good enough reason came up."

The laughing ceased a bit.

"Sure we would!" exclaimed Rosie, prepared to seize any opportunity that allowed her to return to the island sooner. "Is there some new hotel plan we don't know about yet?" She looked at Sophie with excitement blazing in her eyes.

"No plans for the hotel." Sophie assured.

Ruby looked over at Fernando with a light in her eyes. "What else is happening before the baby is born?" she asked, although she knew that no good news could make her happier than she already was.

"Well," began Fernando, speaking clearly to the entire table. "I think that the grand reopening of this hotel calls for a wedding."

It took a moment for these words to sink in with everyone. Once they did, however, everyone's eyes landed on Ruby.

"You're getting married?" Tanya asked her wildly, eyes wide with excitement.

Ruby had been the last person to understand what Fernando had meant. Realizing that he had been talking about _them_ having a wedding, she turned her head to look at him, gazing up into the brown eyes. "We are?" she asked. "Getting married, I mean?"

He softly laughed at this. "You tell me."

Ruby felt her uncontrollable smile appearing. "You don't mind that it's so sudden?" she asked him.

Fernando took her hand. "Sudden?" he repeated, shaking his head. "Nothing could be less sudden. Our marriage has been prolonged for so many years and I think it's about time that we finally do this."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. She leaned over her chair into Fernando's warm arms. "You are so right." she whispered into his shirt, doing everything in her power to avoid leaving tears of happiness and mascara on him. "Let's get married."

Rosie clapped her hands over her mouth. Sophie beamed up at Sky, the two of them holding hands in delight.

"I have a wonderful idea." Sam put in after Ruby sat back up straight in her own chair. "You should have the wedding over in this church, then the party at this hotel. That's what Donna and I did."

Ruby and Fernando both turned to Sophie, seeking her approval.

"I think Mom would have loved that." A small tear cascaded down Sophie's cheek.

Fernando threw an arm around Ruby. "So, what's a good date for everyone? We need all of you there, of course. You are family."

Rosie and Tanya began to yell out dates, both of them already looking forward to returning to their island of paradise. Bill reminded everyone that they had to choose a date after Harry was done making his business deal in Tokyo.

"How about the first of October?" Sam suggested. "That gives you guys two months to plan, and it's also-"

"-Donna's birthday." finished Ruby.

And the date was set.

The following morning, Tanya and Rosie both left with Bill on his boat. It had been a somewhat tearful goodbye after all that had happened and been discussed over the past two weeks, but they all knew that it would not be goodbye for long.

Ruby and Fernando were the last ones standing on the dock, watching as Bill's boat sailed away. Ruby leaned her head on Fernando's shoulder and watched the water sparkle in the sun, knowing that this was home now.

"We've got a lot of work to do before the wedding." Fernando told her.

Ruby was well aware of this. "I have two houses to sell back in the US." she said, but this no longer brought her any bit of stress of anxiety.

"So what should we do first?" he asked.

She did not remove her head from his shoulder. "How about we do nothing today?" she suggested, perfectly comfortable with just being in his presence.

He kissed the top of her head and said in that natural loving voice, "I would do nothing with you any day."

 _End of Part One_

 _To be continued._


	10. I Can See It In Your Eyes

_Here begins part two of my Ruby and Fernando fan-fiction._

 _This is going to be a separate story with a separate conflict, but of course it will entail the wedding. Think of it as a sequel. Anyway, I had to add a new (original) character in order to create the story line that I wanted for this part of the plot, but I promise I am going to make this character seem as natural as possible._

Part Two

Chapter Ten

I Can See it in Your Eyes

 **Two months and Three weeks later.**

Ruby had not yet gotten used to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and she probably never would. The sound woke her up every morning and made her stupidly smile, reminding her where she was and who she was always sleeping next to. Although Fernando's home was about thirty times smaller than what she had been used to back in the US, she was happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Good morning to the most beautiful woman in the world." Fernando whispered, leaning down to kiss his Ruby on the forehead. "I'll be back later this evening and I'll take you out to dinner." He ran a hand through her soft, fluffy head of hair.

She blinked her tired eyes open and looked up at him, hopelessly in love with this man, and hopelessly in love with her life.

"Don't forget, Rosie and Tanya are arriving at noon." Fernando reminded her. "You said you'd help them with all of their bags."

Ruby rolled her eyes, though she secretly was looking forward to seeing Donna's two best friends. "It's _our_ wedding this weekend, and they want me to carry their bags?" she asked with sass.

Fernando softly laughed. "I'm sure it's mostly Tanya's stuff. But, anyway, if you get a chance, you can stop in to see me while you're helping the ladies up to the hotel. I miss you every second of the day."

And after a few moments of sweet talk, Fernando left the house and headed up for the hotel, excited for the beginning of his wedding week. He had never looked so forward to a Monday in his entire life. He stepped into the lobby of Hotel Bella Donna and hugged Sophie tightly. She was wide awake and happily moving across the room in a pretty blue dress.

"This is the week!" she cheered, smiling wide. "Sky and I are going to begin all of the decorating on Thursday."

Fernando touched her cheek. "You don't have to give us anything over the top. This place is beautiful enough as it is."

"Are you sure Grandma would be okay with that?" Sophie laughed. "I mean, have you ever met a woman more over-the-top than she is?"

Fernando raised his eyebrows and thought. "Well...no, I can't say that I have."

Sky entered the lobby and clapped a hand on Fernando's shoulder. "Congratulations." he said. "We haven't had a wedding around here since Donna and Sam. I never in a million years thought that it would be Donna's parents getting married this time!"

Fernando nodded in agreement. "Life is crazy." he stated with a grin. "When I met Sophie and applied for the job of manager, I never would have imagined that I would become anything but an employee... but look where destiny has lead us all."

Sophie hugged her grandfather again before returning to work. Sky lingered behind to speak with Fernando.

"Something is troubling you." Fernando said. It was not a question; he could just tell by the way that Sky fidgeted around that something was on his mind.

"I just wanted to ask some advice."'

Fernando moved around behind his desk, examining Sky closely. "You wanted to ask me how you should propose to my granddaughter?"

Sky gaped at Fernando with incredulity. "How... did you know that?"

Fernando leaned forward a bit. "I know a thing or two about what man acts like when he's in love and ready to get married. I fall into that category myself"

Sky continued to stare transfixed at Fernando and that wise expression. "Well..." he said rather nervously, "Before you were in the picture, Sophie and I were engaged back when we were 20, but we ended up choosing to wait. But now, I just feel so ready."

Fernando gave Sky a reassuring grin. "Sophie is your soulmate." he encouraged. "If you are ready to commit to spending the rest of your life with her, I suggest that you come right out and propose. It's what I should have done when I was your age."

Sky was pleased to hear how supportive Sophie's grandfather was of the idea. "One more thing." he said. "I was thinking...Since Sophie's mom got married here... and now that her grandparents are getting married here too...would you mind if I asked her to marry me on your wedding night, here at Hotel Bella Donna?"

Fernando loved the idea like no other. "That sounds beautiful and well thought out to me." he said enthusiastically. "I know that Sophie will be incredibly happy with the place and time. Ruby will be thrilled by this too."

Sky was convinced. "Thank you so much. It's quite silly that I was so ready to marry her back when we were 20, but now I'm getting this nervous at the thought of it."

Fernando shook his head. "It's not silly at all." And then he leaned over the desk to put his hand on Sky's shoulder. "The most beautiful romances can make you nervous. But that is how you know it's meant to be."

Sophie reentered the room carrying some papers. "What are you two doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Sky yelled, jumping back several feet from Fernando's desk. "Nothing at all."

Sophie shot a quizzical look at her grandfather.

"It really was nothing at all." Fernando said with a mischievous little smirk.

Sophie knew that it was not _nothing_ , but she asked no further questions. Instead, she went to place the stack of papers on Fernando's desk. "This is the resume of the new woman that I hired yesterday."

Fernando looked down at the paper and saw the face of a brunet woman, probably around the same age as Tanya and Rosie.

"I know that I normally don't tell you when I hire new people," Sophie went on, "But she's going to be assistant manager. Now that the hotel is becoming more popular I figured it couldn't hurt to have another pair of hands on deck."

Fernando nodded his approval.

"You'll still be in charge of everything." Sophie promised him, knowing that her grandfather would agree to anything even if he did not like it.

"You'll get to see more of Ruby." Sky added. "And more time off, right Soph?"

Sophie smiled. "Yes, I was thinking three days off instead of just one. I know Grandma doesn't approve of your long hours."

Fernando did love the sound of this and wouldn't object to a plan that allowed him more leisure time with his lady. "Sounds good." he told Sophie with honesty. "When does she begin?"

Sophie looked up at the clock on the wall. "Around noon. She's just moved here from Canada actually. She's a lovely woman who has been in the hotel business for many years."

Fernando looked down at the woman's resume again. Part of him did not like the thought of working with another manager, but he also could not dismiss the happiness that he felt when imagining a three day weekend to spend with Ruby.

"Well, I must get over to the courtyard to meet the florist for the wedding." Sophie said. "Grandma is going to _love_ the glittery flowers.'

Fernando laughed jovially, imagining the look that would appear on Ruby's face on their wedding day. "Thanks, Sophie." he said. "Don't work too hard..."

The rest of the morning went by at a normal pace. A few new guests checked in as a few old guests checked out. Sophie and Sky both spoke to the florist that showed them multiple different arrangements of flowers and centerpieces, all of which were glittery and over-the-top. Fernando, meanwhile, began tidying up his desk which had become a horrible mess over the past few weeks. Although he was normally a very neat and tidy person when it came to his belongings, he had allowed his constant dreamlike state to keep him from doing his job properly.

"Good afternoon." A woman greeted Fernando as he was in the middle of filing a drawer.

Fernando looked up from his stack of paperwork and ceased the multiple romantic thoughts that had been bouncing around on the inside of his mind. "Good afternoon." he replied. "Can I help you?"

The woman had curly red-brown hair which went well with her bright red lipstick. She removed her glasses and smile pleasantly. "Looks like you and I are going to be working together now." She held out one of her hands over the desk. "I'm Katharine. I'm the new assistant manager."

Fernando was pleased to see how calm and kind that the new employee was. He shook her hand. "Wonderful to meet you, Katharine. I'm sure that you are going to be a wonderful addition to our staff. Sophie tells me that you have been in the business for many years?"

Katharine nodded. "Twenty years this November."

All of sudden, there was a bunch of loud singing coming from outside the lobby. Katharine turned her head to look where the song was coming from, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"You'll have to get used to that." Fernando told her with a laugh. "We like our singing around here."

Katharine forced a smile. "Isn't that...charming." she said sarcastically. "But whoever those voices belong to...they could use some singing lessons."

Ruby entered the lobby, closely followed by Tanya and Rosie. It looked as if Tanya had broken her own record and brought about eight different bags. She was carrying four of them, while Ruby helped with the other four. Rosie, on the other hand, appeared to only be carrying one large tote bag and a backpack.

"Cienfuegos!" Tanya and Rosie shouted together, dropping their bags to the ground and running at Fernando like two mad women.

Fernando opened up his arms as Tanya and Rosie fell into him. He hugged them tightly, excited that they had returned to Hotel Bella Donna once again.

"Three months is too long." Tanya announced dramatically.

Fernando released the two women from his arms. "My dear Tanya...and sweet Rosie, how wonderful it is to see those smiling faces once again."

The two women giggled a bit. Ruby watched from the other side of the room, knowing that Tanya and Rosie could not help their fawning over Fernando. She offered a small laugh.

"Anyway..." Fernando said, looking from Tanya to Rosie. "There is someone new that I would like you to meet. I'm sure you will be seeing a whole lot of her during your stay here."

Rosie looked around. "You're not going to tell us that you have another secret daughter, are you?"

Fernando shook his head, chortling. "Not this time." He stepped back and gestured to Katharine, who was leaning against the desk, holding her sunglasses in one hand and extending the other hand to shake with Rosie and Tanya.

"Katharine." she introduced herself. "I'm the new assistant manager."

Rosie and Tanya both greeted her warmly, impressed by her style and confidant appearance.

"Looks like Cienfuegos couldn't run this place on his own." Rosie teased.

Katharine laughed mildly at the joke. "Oh, I'm sure a man like Fernando knows what he is doing without me. He's still the boss around here."

Fernando waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah, Sophie's the real boss. We just do whatever she asks us to and help make her dreams come true."

Katharine took a step forward away from the desk. "Well..." she said, "I'm still working _underneath you_." She seductively smiled at the sound of her own words.

Rosie and Tanya looked at each other, shocked at what they had both just heard.

"Um, no." Everybody heard Ruby's voice say. Ruby was no longer standing off to the side watching the luggage. Her eyes were boring directly into Katharine's. "Working _underneath_ Fernando is my job, and if you want to keep yours, I strongly suggest that you remember your place.

For the first time, Katharine's stylish, unique appearance looked unimpressive. As she stood there in front of Ruby, she was completely overshadowed by Ruby's stunning blonde curls and shining blue gown.

"She was just joking, I'm sure." Tanya interjected, trying to defuse all of the tension that was now filling the air like smoke.

Ruby did not look away from the new employee. "Oh, I know she was joking. Otherwise she wouldn't still be here right now."

Fernando put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You don't need to step in, Amor, it really is okay. You should have heard all of the things that Rosie and Tanya were whispering when they first met me."

"That's before I came into the picture." Ruby argued. "But I'm here now."

Fernando moved his hand down Ruby's arm and pulled her to the side. "A word, if you don't mind."

Ruby had not broken her stare with Katharine until Fernando had lead her out of the lobby to the vacant front porch of the hotel.

"You know I only have eyes for one woman." he assured her once they were out of ear-shot. "Katharine was merely joking around. I have that effect on people, you know."

Ruby crossed her arms and did not meet his gaze. "I don't like her." she complained.

Fernando touched Ruby's beautiful soft hair. "Nobody could ever come close to you."

She wanted to smile but fought to keep the frown spread across her face. "How am I supposed to just forget about what she said? I can't just go on knowing that she gets to work with you every day."

Fernando took her hands into his. "Ruby Sheridan, I am going to marry you this weekend. You shouldn't let one stupid flirtatious comment ruin that."

This time, Ruby did smile. She finally met her fiance's eyes. "You're right." she agreed.

Fernando kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug, keeping her there in his arms for several moments. "I cannot wait to marry you." he whispered into her hair.

She held on tighter. "Don't go back to work right now." She knew that it was asking too much, but she could not help it. The thought of Katharine getting to spend the next six hours with Fernando was absolute torture.

"Ruby..." he sighed. "You know you can't ask that of me. I would never get any work done again because I'd always be giving into the temptation to take off and spend time with you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know, I know. It's just not fair how much time we spend apart."

He twirled a strand of her hair around one of his fingers. "You're welcome to stay in the lobby and help me clean my desk."

This didn't exactly sound like fun, but Ruby was almost ready to accept this task.

"Come on, Amor," Fernando soothed her, "This evening I will take you out wherever you want to go. And if you're still mad about what Katharine said, you can take it out on me while I'm making love to you tonight."

She felt her knees weaken. God, she loved when he said things like that.

"Is that a _yes_?" he asked her. He was smirking, well aware of the effect that his words had on her.

She finally broke the hug, pulling away but still looking deep into his wondrous brown eyes. "That's a _hell yes_."

Fernando took Ruby's face in his hands, willing to do anything in order to cheer her up while she waited for the next six hours to pass. He kissed her, making sure to do it slowly and tenderly so that it sent weakening tingles throughout her entire body. She clutched onto him once again for support, knowing that her body would melt away otherwise. _Mmmm_ , she thought, feeling every part of her aching for more...He knew exactly what she liked.

A minute later, Fernando was forced to go back into the lobby. "Just go have fun with Rosie and Tanya." he told Ruby. "I'll see you tonight."

Ruby leaned against the outdoor wall for a moment, still feeling Fernando's lingering kiss and the excitement that pulsed through her. Finally, Katharine was erased from her mind as she began to imagine the evening that was to come. This was her dream life, and nothing would ruin it again.

 _To be continued._


	11. Closer Now

Part Two

Chapter Eleven

Ruby was not satisfied with the blue dress that she had decided to put on earlier that morning. Knowing that it was her wedding week, and knowing that Fernando was planning on taking her out somewhere nice for dinner, she decided to go back down to the beach house and change into something even more spectacular. She wanted her happiness to shine through her clothes. She needed Fernando to know that she belonged to him... that it was he who made her feel so incredibly beautiful all of the time. Sadly, this plan to get all dressed up meant that she had to turn down Tanya and Rosie's invite to spend the day together, but it would all be worth it in the evening.

Rosie and Tanya stayed sitting in the lobby for majority of the afternoon, chatting with Fernando about life and love. The two ladies accepted Fernando's offer to order them drinks from the bar, and they became uncontrollably giggly and loud after that. Sophie and Sky were busy with wedding planning which meant that Fernando was completely in charge of the hotel, and in charge of overseeing Tanya and Rosie's behavior. Katharine was alone on the other side of the room, still filling out some paperwork and reading up on the hotel, interacting with nobody.

"Looks like we should get up to our rooms." Tanya finally said around five thirty. She and Rosie were comfortably sitting in two squashy arm chairs holding their empty glasses, but they both looked very jet lagged and sleepy.

"I'm sure you both could at least use something to eat." Fernando offered. "I will call for a few people to help you with your bags and bring you some room service, free of charge."

It took Rosie a minute to muster up enough energy to get out of the comfy chair. "You and Ruby have a wonderful night." she told Fernando, ignoring Katharine completely. "We must have dinner some time this week before the wedding."

Tanya began to skip off to the room, Rosie trailing along tiredly behind her.

A moment later, Fernando and Katharine were left alone in the unusually quiet lobby.

"What _interesting_ women." said Katharine. Her smile looked like it wanted to fall into a condemning frown.

Fernando could hear the disapproval in her voice. He tried not to think about it. After all, Tanya and Rosie could become a bit rambunctious at times.

"Anyway," continued Katharine, looking up from the computer that she was reading from, "I heard them mention something about a wedding occurring here this weekend? Your wedding?"

Fernando smiled immediately. "Yes." he answered, his heart skipping a beat at the reminder of his upcoming marriage to Ruby. Nothing about his wedding made him feel stressed or nervous. It was complete bliss.

"How lovely." Katharine commented, this time with some genuine affection in her voice. "I couldn't have picked a more wonderful time to start." She paper-clipped some forms together. "So, that Ruby woman...is she from around here? She certainly is unique."

Fernando pretended to be deeply involved in straightening a drawer. "Um, no. Neither of us were from here. We met in Mexico."

Katharine leaned back in her chair. "And how did you two end up in Greece?"

Although Fernando wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of spilling out every detail of his life to Katharine, he didn't mind answering this question. "Fate." He told her, loving how true it was. He would brag about his wonderful fate any day, still in love with the memory of seeing Ruby appear on that balcony about three months back.

There was a silence in the air as Fernando just sat there, stupidly smiling, picturing his true love in her sparkly jacket and bright white pants. There were moments when he was afraid that he would wake up and realize that it was all a dream because nothing in life could feel _that_ good and pure and right...

"I bet there's a _beautiful_ story behind your upcoming wedding." Katharine said, breaking Fernando's daydream. She said it almost as if she knew that Fernando and Ruby had gone through a lot of obstacles in order to be together.

This was pushing it a bit too far.

"I need to say goodbye to Sophie." Fernando announced, unwilling to indulge her with any more personal information. "Goodnight Katharine."

He moved across the room, feeling awkward, and made his way down the hall. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the hire of Katharine as assistant manager. He normally got along with everybody that he met, but Ruby seemed to be right in this situation, there was something unusual about this particular woman...

Sophie was in the middle of the courtyard speaking with several men holding instruments.

"Can we try that song again and make it a bit more upbeat?" she was saying to the man holding an electric guitar.

"Sophie," Fernando said, approaching her, "I've just come to say goodnight."

Sophie waved her hands frantically at the band, making sure that they did not begin to play any music. She turned abruptly to her grandfather. "I'm auditioning bands for the wedding, you can't be here."

"Alright, alright." Fernando replied, unable to believe how much work Sophie was putting into the wedding. He could not express his appreciation.

"Have a good night, though!" Sophie told him. "And if you want to come in late tomorrow, feel free. This is your special week and now that we have Katharine, everything should be a little more relaxed around here."

Fernando wasn't so sure that Katharine created a relaxing environment, but he did like the sound of coming in late the next day. That was more time to spend with Ruby...take her to breakfast...walk with her on the beach...play the guitar while she sang in that sweet angelic voice...

It was a little passed six when Fernando finally got home. He expected Ruby to be wearing the same blue gown that she had been in earlier, but she was not. She was wearing an entirely different gown, long and black, sparkling like a hundred rare gemstones. Her hair wasn't hanging down in its usual waves, but pulled up into an arrangement of curls with little sparkly pins. Fernando did not remember to shut the door behind him when he entered the kitchen from the outside. He stood there, speechless, for several long moments. _How_ , he wondered _How could this be his life? How did he end up with someone so beautiful..._

"You like it?" Ruby asked, her pearly white teeth shining as she smiled.

Fernando managed to take a step toward her. "You are my dream." he whispered. He ran a hand down the side of her dress, feeling the texture of all the sparkles. He placed his other hand on her shoulder, then began to trace his fingers down the low cut neckline.

"I don't care what day of the week it is from now on." Ruby spoke softly. "When I have you, I want adventure."

Her grabbed her hand with a renewed feeling of passion. "Then adventure is what I will give you, my love. Let's go now. I know where to take you."

Ruby looked like a fabulous angel as she and Fernando walked along the beach, holding hands, heading back toward the road. Her dress swept the sand and her smile was contagious. The setting sun over the ocean was nothing compared to how breathtaking she looked in her gown.

"I knew when I met you." Fernando spoke, barely audible over the sound of the waves. "How could I ever love anyone else? All it took was for you to turn around and look at me in that airport and I just knew."

Ruby's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "So did I." she said, feeling the presence of his hand in hers stronger than ever before.

Fernando laughed a little bit. "Although," he went on, "I didn't know that it would happen like this...us meeting in Greece again and me discovering that I had a beautiful daughter and granddaughter."

Ruby leaned her head against his shoulder as they took their time walking to the road. "Yea." she agreed, thinking about how unusual their love story was. "I didn't predict that it would play out like this either, but oddly enough, I love everything about us. I wouldn't change _anything_."

She and Fernando stopped once they reached the Hotel Bella Donna van parked alongside the road.

"We need to drive to the restaurant." Fernando explained. "Now, I knew this is not exactly a limo like you were used to back in Las Vegas," he apologized, "but when you walk almost everywhere like I do, you don't own fancy cars."

Ruby looked hesitantly at her fiance. Nothing but her complete and unconditional love for him could have made her get into the van without commenting or complaining about its shabby condition. Once inside, she took out a bottle of seductive perfume from her purse and began to spray it everywhere, becoming a bit overly dramatic.

Fernando laughed at her.

She flashed him one of her sassy little looks. "Sorry, but this queen does not like the smell off old paint and wood." She sprayed the perfume for a few more seconds, some of her loose curls bouncing as she did so.

Fernando placed one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand atop of hers. "Now whenever I have to drive this thing during work, I'm going to smell your beautiful flowery scent."

"Mint and Patchouli." Ruby corrected him, holding up the perfume bottle. "I don't do flowery perfume. It's overrated and far too common."

Fernando stared at her, almost forgetting that he was supposed to begin driving. "Mint and what?" he asked.

"Patchouli." Ruby repeated, saying this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a plant based oil."

Fernando loved the way she explained perfume to him as if he was supposed to know what she was talking about. "But how come," he asked, "whenever you are really close to me, you smell so much like roses?"

Ruby seductively raised her eyebrows. "I guess it's all natural."

He leaned into her hair for a second, making her giggle loudly. "Yep." he assured her. "You naturally smell like flowers." He kissed her neck. "Better than any perfume..."

"So are we going get dinner or are you going to smell me all night?"

Fernando leaned back slightly but his face was still close to hers, giving her a charming but kindhearted look. "I was thinking about it." he teased. "But, I guess I'm kind of hungry."

She leaned her head back and watched as Fernando began to drive down the road towards the populated area on the island. She admired his charm and the way the moonlight lit up his brown eyes, feeling calm and excited all in the same moment.

About five minutes later, Fernando parked the van on the side of another road. "It's just up ahead, but we'll have to walk."

For a moment, Ruby just wanted to stay sitting there staring over at the man that she was going to marry. Her stomach, however, craved something to eat.

Fernando intertwined his fingers with Ruby's again once they were out of the car. They strolled along a cobblestone road that was moderately busy, but none of the other people even seemed to exist. People who passed by stared, transfixed, at Ruby's gown and hair, wondering why such a stunningly beautiful woman was gliding along the streets of Kalokairi.

"Right up here." Fernando said, pointing to a rather large building that was made out of brick. All of the other little shops and restaurants alongside road looked very small compared to this place.

"What is this?" Ruby asked, pleased to see that they were headed somewhere fancy. It looked like the kind of place that she would have chosen to eat at back when she lived her uptight, snobby life back in Las Vegas.

"This," Fernando explained, "is the only other hotel on the island. Just don't tell Sophie or I think she'd be a little unhappy with us."

Ruby glared up at the tall building as they came closer, noticing its detail and the way that soft yellow light shined out of every window. "It's beautiful." she whispered. "Perhaps not as beautiful as being at Hotel Bella Donna with the family, but the kind of beautiful you want to experience with just one other person."

Fernando stopped walking and quickly pulled Ruby into a warm embrace. He held her there for a second. "You're the only person I would ever take to a place like this. I will spoil my beautiful woman forevermore."

Once the reached the hotel lobby, they were taken upstairs and over to the restaurant by one of the workers. "Would you also like to book a room for tonight?" he asked.

Fernando looked at Ruby. "Would you like to stay here?"

"What about work? Don't you have to be in early-"

"It doesn't matter." he cut her off. "Do you want to or not?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

They sat down at a small, private table in the corner which was right by the open window, overlooking a part of the island which was illuminated by the lights of the small town down below.

"I know it's our wedding week," Fernando told her, admiring her smirk, "But I want to make you this happy every day. We don't need a special occasion to go out like this...we can just do it because we want to."

Ruby leaned her chin on one of her hands and watched the sparkle in Fernando's eyes. "I just love you."

He took her free hand in his. "I love you more."

The entire restaurant seemed to have cleared out just for them, not to mention that it was a very quiet Monday night. There were only about five or six people scattered around the room at various tables. The light was soft and dim, but just bright enough to make Ruby's gown continue to sparkle.

"Tell me more about Donna." Fernando requested. They had made their peace with the past and felt far more comfortable speak about Donna now. They knew it was what she would have wanted.

"What do you want to know?" Ruby asked.

"Anything." he said.

Ruby tried to think of the happier times that she had shared with Donna. Many of those years had been filled with a fair amount of neglect and disconnect, but there had undeniably been some beautiful moments that she remembered.

"How about your touring?" Fernando asked. "Did she like seeing you tour?"

Ruby nodded. "When she was younger, yes, she loved it. She told me that she wanted to be like me." Her eyes looked down at the table with a mixture of happiness and longing. "She told me I was her favorite singer."

Fernando gently traced his thumb along her hand. "But she didn't like touring with you when she got older?"

Ruby sighed. "No. Once she was old enough, she started to stay home when I would go on tour. She didn't like sharing me with so many people, I suppose."

The waiter came to take their order. Once he was gone, Fernando said, "You've never told me about the men in your life."

Ruby choked on the water that she was drinking. "Well, that was a change of topic."

Fernando shrugged. "Well, if I'm going to marry you, I think I want to at least know about all of the men who couldn't compete with my greatness."

They both laughed rather dramatically, almost like something that Rosie and Tanya would do.

"Well," Ruby said once she had calmed down, "you're right when you say that none of them ever compared." She glanced out the window for a second. "After I left you, I never fell in love again. Not even close. I only dated to try and fill the void, but it never worked."

Fernando took her other hand which was now free. "Me too." he said. "I knew there was no point in even trying to put myself out there."

A few minutes later they were both sipping wine, looking picturesque against the great big window as they stared lovingly at one another. The restaurant was now completely empty except for one other couple on the other side. Slow, soft music was playing in the background just like it would in a movie.

"Can I ask how many men?" Fernando said, finally mustering up enough courage.

Ruby shook her head in amused disbelief. "How long have you been wanting to ask me that?"

He avoided her eyes. "A while."

She giggled. "Way too many for me to count. I was a different person after I left you. I was lost." She took another sip of her wine. "I think that's why I was so critical of Donna when she got pregnant, because I knew she was sleeping around. I didn't want her to do what I was doing."

Fernando was jealous of every man who had ever gotten to lay more than a finger on his fiance's body, but he knew that it was something he would never have to worry about happening again.

"Don't worry," Ruby assured him. "I thought about you every time I did _that_ with another man."

He smiled at this. "You know how to flatter me."

"And you know how to charm me." She moved her legs around under the table until her feet found his. "And you know how to remind me who I truly am. And that is more than I can say about anyone else in my life."

They ate a relaxed dinner which took about half an hour to finish, continuing to talk about their pasts and laugh together over chocolate cake. Every day that Ruby spent with Fernando was another day where she forgot what it was like to be uptight and reserved; he broke down her walls with every stare, every touch, and every soft-spoken word. Another day had passed, bringing them closer to becoming husband and wife, holding a future of unknown adventure that neither of them could wait to share with one another.

 _To be continued._


	12. Since Many Years

Part Two

Chapter Twelve

Since Many Years

The beginning of Ruby and Fernando's wedding week went by quickly. Fernando took Sophie's advice and came in late to work on Tuesday and on Wednesday, taking the extra time in the morning to cook breakfast and walk along the beach with his beautiful fiance. Wednesday night, Sophie had insisted that Fernando take Thursday and Friday off completely.

"I don't want you to see all of the decorations." Sophie had told him. "We have it all under control, you just go and spend the next two days having fun. They're your last two days as an unmarried man." This statement still seemed unreal. Fernando couldn't help thinking that he was going to wake up the next day as just the hotel manager, unrelated to the Sheridans, and still without his Ruby. _But it was real._

On Thursday, Ruby and Fernando took their time getting out of bed in the morning, both of them obsessed with the feeling of waking up next to one another, tangled in bed sheets and basking in the moment.

"Where should we go today?" Ruby asked, grinning wide as she opened her eyes and stretched.

Fernando did not answer her question. Instead, he kissed her forehead and asked, "How is it that you wake up looking like an angel?" He ran a hand through her soft hair. "my angel."

Ruby leaned her head against his chest and enjoyed the sensation of his fingers playing with strands of her hair, gently massaging and tickling her head. "I'm not an angel." she whispered. "I still have so much to make up for."

Fernando wrapped her even tighter in his arms. "You have made up for everything and then some." He continued to play with her hair. "I can see every day how much you are falling in love with this island. It brings you closer to Sophie. And to Donna."

She felt the effect of these words immediately. "You really think so?" she asked. "Or are you just saying that because you love me."

"I'm saying it because it's the truth, Amor. Do you deny that you have fallen in love with this island?" Fernando looked into her eyes.

"Of course I have fallen in love with it. You are here. My family is here..."

"And," Fernando continued, "hasn't it made you feel closer to both Donna and Sophie?"

Ruby smiled a little bit, realizing just how right he was. "It has, yes." she said, finally understanding Donna's choice to move to Greece. She finally felt connected to Donna through their mutual love of Kalokairi. This made her instantly relax.

"Shall we have breakfast?" Fernando offered.

Ruby was far too comfortable to roll out of bed. Her entire body was still tired from the previous night which she had spent with Fernando out on Bill's boat, sailing, drinking and doing many _romantic_ things on Bill's couch. Her mind was overwhelmed by all of the fun that she was having in a life she had never imagined could be possible again. Letting go of the fancy things and ceasing communication with her snobby, rich friends back in Las Vegas was the best decision that she had ever made. She felt like a different person, but it was like discovering her old self after years of faking and denial.

"Is that a yes?" Fernando urged his fiance. "Breakfast?"

Ruby rolled over tiredly and yawned. "How about you cook me breakfast and bring it to me in bed and then we can pick up where we left off yesterday." She raised her eyebrows. "If you catch my drift."

"Well..." said Fernando, his grin spreading, "In that case, I will cook faster than I ever have before."

Ruby watched him run out of the room, feeling her stomach fill with butterflies as he did so. She was so incredibly happy, it was unreal.

About ten minutes into making pancakes, Sophie called. Fernando attempted to continue cooking as he answered the phone. "Sophie, my dear. Good morning!"

Sophie giggled happily. "It's so nice to hear you sounding so upbeat."

"What can I do for you?" Fernando asked, continuing his cheerful tone. "I bet you regret giving me those two days off, don't you?" He managed to flip a pancake while just using one arm.

"No, no, not at all." Sophie assured him. "I was actually calling to talk to my grandmother. It seems she isn't answering her phone."

Fernando felt a surge of guilt. He remembered snatching it out of Ruby's hand the previous night after she wouldn't stop looking at herself using the front camera.

"Do you know why she isn't answering?" Sophie asked.

"Um, she was probably just asleep..." Fernando lied. He went into the kitchen drawer and removed Ruby's cell phone, it's glittery case gleaming in the beams of sun that poured through the window.

"Well can I just speak with her really quick?" Sophie requested.

Fernando flipped another pancake, proud of himself for holding the phone in one hand while cooking with the other. "Of course, hold on one second." He toppled the pancakes on to a plate and ran back to the bedroom to give the phone to Ruby.

"Oh, so I have a call?" she said, sitting up in bed. "Maybe _somebody_ shouldn't have hidden my phone on me!"

Fernando quickly kissed the top of her head before handing her the phone, then went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. He put pancakes on two plates along with fresh fruit that he had gotten from a market in town. He put the dishes on to a tray and poured them both glasses of fresh juice.

"Of course, of course..." trailed Ruby's voice from in the bedroom. "See you then, Sophie."

Fernando carefully carried the tray back into the bedroom. Ruby was setting down his phone on the nightstand, looking smiley about something.

"When I agreed to marry you, I didn't know I was getting a personal cook." she said with delight.

Fernando sat down on the bed with the tray. "I'm sure you had plenty of cooks back in your mansion."

Ruby shrugged. "Yes, well, you're right." She picked up her glass of juice and took a sip. "But... I must say, out of all the cooks I've had, I never had one that catered to me... _in bed_." She ended this sentence softly and took another sip of her juice, staring up tauntingly into Fernando's eyes.

He put his hand on top of hers. "And I've never looked so forward to _breakfast_ with a woman."

Ruby took a bite of her food, almost in a sultry manor. "Well," she said, her voice returning to normal, "unfortunately, that kind of _breakfast_ is going to have to wait. Sophie asked to spend the afternoon with me and I said I'd come up right after I finished eating."

Fernando, although thrilled to hear that Ruby and Sophie were going to spend quality time together, felt a strong desire to ask her to stay. He, however, shook it off and smiled. "How lovely. I'm glad to see the two of you bonding." This was the complete truth. Seeing Ruby and Sophie do things together was one of his greatest pleasures in life.

Ruby squeezed his hand. "I'm sure she'll be bombarding me with questions about my wedding preferences, but I'm looking forward to it." She ate a few of the fresh berries that they had picked out together at the market. "Anyway, I promise after dinner, you're getting so much _dessert_."

Fernando didn't know what his heart was doing, but he knew that it had probably skipped several beats. "I look forward to it."

Ruby finished her food quickly. "Do you have any preferences or last minute things you want me to request for our wedding this weekend?"

Fernando shook his head. "What more could I want?"

Ruby slipped into a long sleeve black dress. Now that October was a approaching, it was much cooler outside, though the sun always seemed to pour down its light upon Kalokairi no matter what time of year it was. She took her time walking up the road to the hotel, not in any rush, admiring the distant view of the glimmering ocean. It was the prefect week for her wedding.

Sophie was not waiting in the lobby when Ruby arrived, instead, she was met by Bill and Harry who had just arrived two days prior.

"Good afternoon." Harry greeted Ruby rather formally. "So sorry we must rush off. We're meeting Tanya and Rosie."

Ruby, however, couldn't help but feel that Harry and Bill were rushing off in order to avoid something... As the two men left the hotel, the lobby came into focus and so did the woman standing behind the front desk.

"Ruby, darling." Katharine said. "So lovely to see you again."

Ruby locked eyes with Katharine. It took everything inside of her to calm down and remain relaxed. Only her complete love and respect for Sophie and the hotel could keep her from picking a fight with this woman. She now totally understood why Bill and Harry had rushed off. Being in Katharine's presence could make anybody uneasy.

"I cannot wait until your wedding." Katharine added, almost as if she wanted to get Ruby upset. "Did you hear I am going to be working that day? Just helping guests and stuff...making sure everything goes as planned." And she offered an all-too-sweet smile.

"Wonderful." Ruby muttered. She felt her inner bitch just dying to come out and snap. Although she had left her old, snobby lifestyle behind, there was a diva inside of her that was not yet willing to back down.

"And..." Katharine pressed on, making Ruby clench her fists in annoyance, "I should tell you...somebody called for you this morning."

Ruby's fists relaxed. "Called for me?" she asked.

Katharine nodded, her reddish curls bouncing unnaturally. "An old friend I think." She held up a phone number on a piece of paper in front of her.

Ruby gradually walked forward until she was close enough to see the phone number. She recognized it right away.

"Know who it is?" Katharine asked in a nosy voice.

Ruby shot her a dirty look. "Yes, thank you." And she turned away, beginning to march down the hallway, unwilling to share any information with Katharine.

Ruby recognized the number as an old band member she had once known when touring around the U.S. named Sean. He had not been a romantic partner or even a close friend of hers, which was why she was surprised to hear that he had called her. She quietly slipped inside of the deserted sitting room and lowered herself on to a couch, taking her phone out of her small beaded bag. She scrolled through the contacts until finding her old drummer's phone number. Nervously, she hit _call_.

It took a moment before there was an answer on the other line.

"Hello?"

Ruby was suddenly lost for words. "It's me...Ruby..."

There was a quick pause, then Sean said, "Oh, I'm so happy I was able to track you down. I couldn't believe it when I heard you left Vegas!" He did a dramatic sort of sigh. "You need to hear what I'm about to tell you!"

Ruby had no idea what was about to come. She had almost forgotten her old, glamorous life.

"So, get this," Sean said, not waiting for Ruby to inquire, "we decided to do one last U.S. tour!" He stopped speaking and waited for Ruby's excitement to come, but it never did. "Um...Ruby? Did you hear what I just said?"

Ruby felt many things happen at once. There was the initial thrill in the pit of her stomach that came from the word "tour", then there was the disbelief that this could even be possible, and finally, came the feeling of dread when she imagined having to potentially leave Greece for that long.

"Ruby?" Sean repeated.

She forced herself to speak. "Yea, yea, I'm here Sean. I'm here. That's just very big news. I'm just getting settled into my life and my family here in Greece, and my wedding is this weekend..."

"Wedding?" Sean questioned with incredulity. "Is thee Ruby Sheridan seriously settling down with one man?"

Ruby smirked a little bit. "Not just any man, Sean. It's him." She swooned a little bit, forgetting the entire tour conversation.

"Him?" Sean said. "You don't mean..."

"Fernando." Ruby giggled into the phone.

"Fernando!? As in the man who inspired our best song?"

Ruby felt the memories flooding back to her. Although she had been uptight and bitter over the decades that she had spent touring, the one thing that had kept her true to herself had been singing "Fernando" on stage.

"Come on, Ruby," Sean pressured her, "you can bring this wonderful man on tour with you. It's going to be a year long and we can't do it without you."

This was a tempting offer. Even though Ruby's old life in the U.S. had not been a great one, the glamour and the spotlight had most certainly been addicting. Singing and performing were two things that she knew she was good at...

"Think about it." Sean finally said. "Give me a call after the wedding. Sometime next week?"

Ruby felt more comfortable knowing that she could give this some thought. "Alright. I promise I will think about it." She felt a million thoughts begin to swim through her head. "I have to go now, Sean. I'm spending the day with family."

After sitting alone on the couch pondering for a few moments, Ruby forced herself to leave the vacant room. The moment she stepped outside, however, she was alarmed to see Katharine standing right in front of the door to the sitting room.

"Jesus." Ruby muttered, startled.

"This room is off limits right now." Katharine declared. She flashed Ruby an unusual smile and then left. Something about her confident walk back to the lobby was unsettling, making Ruby feel uneasy and suspicious.

 _To be continued._


	13. I Would

Part Two

Chapter Thirteen

I Would

Ruby spent the entirety of Thursday afternoon with Sophie. The two of them drank tea together in Donna's old bedroom, looking at pictures and just having a good time before the upcoming wedding. Ruby was pleasantly surprised that Sophie had not called her up to the hotel to talk about wedding preparations. _This,_ Ruby thought, was how a wedding was supposed to be: stress free. She was having such a good time with Sophie that she had even forgotten about the potential tour that had immediately caused her an internal struggle.

Fernando, meanwhile, spent most of his afternoon tidying up the house and cleaning. He was half tempted to keep all of Ruby's clothes strewn about the bedroom floor, but he also wanted to make it nice and tidy in case they decided to have yet another romantic night just as Ruby had assured him that they would. At about half passed three, all of the cleaning up was done, so he made his way outside to experience the cool, yet enjoyable breeze. He wished that Ruby was there to hold onto his arm and walk along the shore with him, but he also felt glad knowing that she was spending time with their granddaughter, just as it was meant to be. The waves were higher than usual and grey clouds up above threatened to rain down on the shore, but this would not stop him from taking a walk in order to kill some time on his day off.

About half a mile along the beach, Rosie and Tanya were drinking with Bill and Harry, both of them in their swim suits and laughing happily as they lounged on towels and blankets.

"Fernando, come on and join us!" Bill called, noticing him approaching.

Fernando sat down beside four of his favorite people, smiling kindly with a twinkle in his eye. He looked to Rosie and Tanya. "You both must be cold. It seems that the day is no longer warm enough for a swim."

Tanya was laying back on a red towel in a skimpy bikini. "I don't dress for the weather." she said rather dramatically. "The weather dresses for me."

Fernando felt a rain drop hit his hand.

"Are you sure about that, Tanya?" Rosie asked, also beginning to feel the light drizzle.

Tanya removed her sun glasses. "Unbelievable." she murmured, sitting up.

"We should get back to the hotel." Harry suggested. The rain had begun to soak his shirt, coming down harder and harder by the second.

Fernando removed his light jacket. "One of you ladies take it." he offered.

Rosie pushed it to Tanya. "My bathing suit is far more conservative than yours."

Tanya accepted willingly, giving Fernando a bit of a flirtatious, yet completely playful grin.

"How about we all eat dinner at my house tonight?" Fernando suggested. "You guys surely don't want to walk all the way back to the hotel right now. This rain doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon."

The rain had indeed begun to fall so hard now, that it had become harder for the five of them to hear one another.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Bill agreed.

Rosie coaxed all of them to stand up. "Come on, let's get going then!" she yelled, "I could do with some food right now."

They all rushed along the beach back towards Fernando's home, Tanya complaining all the way about how Harry had incorrectly predicted the weather. Harry gave her a sassy sort of look.

"Inside." Fernando said once the reached the house. He opened the door and lead them all into his small kitchen which only had two chairs. He shut the door quickly behind them and immediately the room fell dark. It was a dreary afternoon.

Fernando took everyone's towels and tossed them over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Bill flipped on the light switch and everybody began to look around, observing the small beach house.

"Well this is charming, isn't it?" Rosie said genuinely.

Tanya, on the other hand, clearly didn't feel that it was necessary to use a filter. She spoke her mind. "I can't believe Ruby lives _here_." She expressed, shooting Fernando a mildly apologetic look. "I mean, no offense, but the woman is so _Vegas..._ even all these years later, she still has that persona. I just can't picture here here."

Bill gave Tanya a condemning glare.

"Honestly, Tanya," Rosie ranted, agreeing with Bill's obvious disapproval, "you can't just say things like that. Cienfuegos is so very good to Ruby and there aren't many men like him in this world. I personally can see exactly why Ruby loves it here."

Fernando bowed his head in a thankful manor. "It is true that I do not have much to offer her, but I do believe that she has found happiness here."

Harry clapped Fernando awkwardly on the shoulder. "Of course she has." he agreed with Rosie. "When I met Donna, she described Ruby as a very strict, very withdrawn woman. But the Ruby we all know has undoubtedly overcome that and I'm sure it has all to do with this man right here." He smiled at Fernando.

"You are all very kind." Fernando said. "I wish I could give her more, though. I always wondered if things would have turned out differently had I been able to offer her more when we were younger. Maybe I could have married her much sooner."

There was a brief silence before Bill said, "It wouldn't have changed anything, Fernando. In Ruby's mind, you always gave her more than she could have ever wanted or expected. She never has cared about anything but the love between you two."

Fernando was surprised and touched to hear Bill say something so very deep with so much certainty. "And how have you come to believe that?" he asked.

Bill looked over at Rosie before he answered Fernando. "Because I see how in love Ruby is with you. And I can honestly say, as a man in love, nothing else matter's but the connection."

Rosie made a girlish sound. "Ohhhh love." she giggled, moving over to Bill and grabbing on to his arm.

Fernando thought back to his many beautiful memories with Ruby from Mexico, deciding that Bill was right. Ruby never cared about how much money he had or what he could offer her. She loved him for all that he was, and only love that strong could have brought them back together like this.

There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later. Before anyone had that chance to open the door to see who it was, Sam had let himself into the beach house. He was soaking wet, but smiling.

"Come to join the party?" Tanya asked. She was settled into a chair.

Sam held up a bottle of wine. "I just got off work. Sophie had me doing all sorts of wedding stuff today." He beamed over at Fernando, saying, "you and Ruby are really going to love it. Sophie hasn't allowed Ruby to look around the hotel today at all; they've been spending all afternoon in Donna's old bedroom."

Fernando felt instantly grateful towards Sam, Sophie and Sky who were clearly planning a wedding to remember forever. He held his hand towards the small living room and suggested that they all continue talking and drinking in there.

Tanya and Rosie carried the two kitchen chairs into the living room while everyone else fitted onto the two small couches. They discussed the upcoming wedding, Sophie, Donna, and shared all sorts of different stories. Fernando listened with deep interest, loving to hear all of the memories that he had missed out on experiencing.

"Fernando, you never talk that much about the past." Sam said suddenly. "I mean, I know you and Ruby have moved on from the old breakup, but you two must have had some really great times in Mexico."

Just the word "Mexico" brought back a rush of excitement for Fernando. It was true, he had always allowed the painful parts of the past to blur the good times, but lately he had indeed been remembering more of the fun and romantic moments.

"What do you want to know?" he asked his family and friends.

Tanya was drinking a superfluous amount of wine. "All I know is that you two met in an airport. That's all Ruby has ever told me."

"How did you fall in love with her?" Rosie asked, still in a romantic mood after all the flattering that Bill had showered her with.

Fernando took a small sip from his own wine glass. "It was impossible not to." He looked down at the floor but only saw the old image of Ruby in his mind. "She was so naturally beautiful. The way she walked... the way she dressed... her voice..."

"Like mother, like daughter." Sam quickly put in.

Fernando nodded. "Based on what Ruby has told me about Donna, I believe that they were more alike than either of them would have liked to admit." He chuckled a little bit. "Ruby was a free spirit when I met her. She was in Mexico for a three month tour and it so happened that I also had three months to spend in Mexico before going to war." He scanned over all of the expressions on his listeners' faces. "The second I laid eyes on her the entire world stopped. I walked up to her and told her that I just had to take her to dinner that night." He was smiling uncontrollably now.

"Was that the very first thing you said to her?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

Fernando raised his eyebrows, also surprised at his old self. "Yes it was. I couldn't help it."

"Did she say yes?" Bill inquired. "Because it took me some time to win over this woman's heart." He pointed over at Rosie who laughed sweetly.

"She said _yes_ immediately." answered a new voice.

Ruby had appeared in the living room, seeming to have come out of the blue. Everybody looked up at her. She collapsed a massive purple umbrella and Sophie and Sky could be seen entering the house behind her.

"The rain is so loud, we didn't hear you guys come in." Fernando said. He got up from the couch and walked over to kiss Ruby. He didn't care how many people were in his house; he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed his lips to hers, lingering there until she was too giggly to keep kissing him back.

"So," Sky said, entering the living room. "Guess we are all meeting up here tonight?"

Sophie followed him. "Well, we can't all meet up at the hotel for dinner because the restaurant was decorated today for the wedding."

Fernando clutched Ruby's hand and held it over his beating heart. "Well," he said aloud to the crowded room. "Ruby and I are both happy to have you here. I can cook something up in another hour or so."

Sophie smiled over at her grandparents.

"Sit down, Soph." Ruby said, using her free hand to gesture to the free spot on the couch. "You too, Sky."

Sophie and Sky both took a seat, joining everyone else in the small, crammed living room.

"Looks like we'll have to camp out on the floor." Ruby whispered to Fernando.

He smirked at her somewhat suggestively. "I like being on floors with you." And he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"You know," Ruby said, forgetting to whisper this time, "I think we can break this floor later tonight."

Sophie, who was sitting nearest to where Ruby and Fernando were standing, turned her head around to stare at them. "I did not need to hear that." she told them, half smiling, half awkwardly blushing.

Ruby giggled, pulling Fernando by the hand all the way into the living room to sit down on the rug by everyone else.

"So," Sam said, continuing the conversation that had been interrupted, "Ruby and Fernando... you two met in the airport and instantly agreed to go to dinner before even knowing one another's names?"

Ruby shrugged. "It didn't actually seem that crazy at the time." She leaned her head back on Fernando's chest, comfortably sitting between his legs.

"Really?" Fernando asked softly, "I thought it was really crazy. I just didn't mind."

Tanya, who was on her fifth glass of wine, said, "So... how did the whole dinner thing go?"

Fernando tightened his hold around Ruby. "We ate at this little outdoor place that was filled with lanterns and firelight. And she serenaded me on the little stage that they had outside."

Sophie placed her hands over her heart. "That's just beautiful."

Ruby felt yet another surge of intense pleasure shoot through her body. She suddenly remembered the prospect of going on tour again, but never before had she been so close to turning down a touring opportunity. Being surrounded by her family and friends and enjoying a conversation so much reminded her why she had been so comfortable moving across the world to settle down in Greece. This was where she wanted to be forever, every second of every day.

They talked for another twenty minutes before Fernando got up to go and make dinner, assisted by Sam and Sky. They ate crammed together in the living room, yet it was one of the best dinners that they could have ever hoped for. Everybody was having the time of their lives, and it finally seemed that nothing in life was going wrong or stressing anybody out.

When all of the guests left Fernando and Ruby's home to return to the hotel, Sophie announced that she would be hosting a rehearsal dinner the following night on the beach.

"Sophie, you don't have to do that." Fernando told her kindly, running his thumb along her cheek.

"Seriously," Ruby agreed, "you don't have to put in so much work."

Sophie knew that it probably took a lot of strength for Ruby to turn down the opportunity for attention and glamour. She hugged her grandmother tightly. "I want you guys to have the best wedding in the world. Mom and Sam were madly in love here on this island... and so are me and Sky... and now it's your turn."

Ruby kissed Sophie on the forehead while Fernando gently patted her on the back. "Goodnight, Sophie." they both said together.

Sophie was the last to leave the house. Ruby leaned her head on Fernando's shoulder once they were finally left alone.

"I love our family." Fernando told her.

"Me too." she said softly, closing her eyes and soaking in the moment.

Fernando kissed her cheek. "Are you tired, Amor?"

She nodded.

"Me too." he agreed. "How about we go to bed now, and tomorrow morning..." he moved his lips so that they were very close to her ear, "we can get up early and do lovely things all the way into the afternoon...and we will do absolutely nothing else."

Ruby melted into his arms, leaning her entire weight on him so that she did not have to fight against the weakness that swept over her at the sound of these words. She felt a surge of exciting sexual pleasure moving through her at just the thought of what the following morning would be like. How could she possibly go on a U.S. tour when a man like this was here in Greece? She was now almost certain that she would be leaving behind the touring for good... she didn't need a spotlight to make her feel special or whole anymore.

Fernando encouraged his fiance to get ready for bed while he put away the wine and the leftover food. The two of them were in bed by nine o'clock, tired from a day that had been filled with reminiscing and wedding bliss. They kissed slowly for a few minutes before settling into a warm embrace to fall asleep. Fernando continued to stroke Ruby's full head of hair, once again, amazed by how much more in love he could fall with her every single day.

 _To be continued._


	14. The Stars Were Bright

**Please note that this chapter will contain a graphic sex scene.**

Part Two

Chapter Fourteen

The Stars Were Bright

Sophie hummed as she watched many of the hotel staff members setting up tables and chairs underneath a massive tent on the beach. She strolled around, weaving through the tables and admiring all of the little lanterns and flowers that were being hung.

"Sophie, darling." Sam was approaching the tent. He placed a wedding present on the gift table, then hugged Sophie tight.

Sophie smiled up at her potential father. "I really hope that they like this."

Sam kept one of his arms around Sophie's shoulders. He looked up at the lanterns, then his eyes moved from table to table, admiring the centerpieces and color coordination. "How could they not love this?" he asked softly.

Sophie bit her lip. "It's just-" her voice cut off and she sighed, "Grandma has been so relaxed lately and it's just so not like her. I'm starting to think she's giving over all of the control to me because she just wants to make _me_ happy."

Sam frowned at Sophie.

"I mean," she went on, "Grandma's just agreeing to everything I say about the wedding... normally she's used to luxury and diamonds and glamour, and I think she might just be pretending to be happy with this when she actually expects more."

Sam sighed aloud. He turned to stand directly in front of Sophie and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me." he said seriously. "I used to think that woman was an absolute witch because of what Donna used to tell me. But if there was anything that Donna was wrong about, it was how good Ruby truly is." He affectionately squeezed Sophie's shoulder. "You spent 25 years believing Ruby to be a diva and that's why it's hard for you to believe that she is happy with this. But people can change. People can be misunderstood. That's just how life works." He smiled. "Ruby loves it here. None of us ever thought that it would turn out this way, but it did. Family, as you have learned, can be complicated."

Sophie leaned forward and hugged Sam again. She felt a tear coming to her eye as she thought about how rocky Donna and Ruby's relationship had been. "You're right." she whispered into Sam's shirt. "I just wish that Grandma could be getting married with Mom sitting in the chairs watching her... I wish that Mom could have seen how in love her parents were with one another."

Sam kissed Sophie's head. "I know, darling..." and he fought hard to remain strong for Sophie.

"Sophie!" called a voice.

Sam let go of his stepdaughter and went to help hang the rest of the lanterns. Sophie turned around to see Katharine walking happily around the tables with a wide smile on her face.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Katharine expressed. She came up and gave Sophie a quick hug. "I'm so very happy that I began working for your hotel this week. It's a memorable start to a new job."

Sophie blushed a little bit. "Oh, believe me, it's not always this exciting, but there's normally something to look forward to."

Katharine's big reddish curls were blew the cool breeze. "Well, your grandparents will be very proud of you. I'm sure your grandmother is going to miss you dearly when she's gone back to the states."

Sophie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "My grandma is staying here premanatnly now."

Katharine's face appeared to display mock surprise. "Oh, I know that, dear." she said in a sugary voice, "I just meant... with her tour and everything...she won't be seeing a whole lot of you next year. She'll be gone for so long." Her face broke into a victorious smile.

"What tour?" Sophie asked immediately. "She hasn't said anything about a tour."

Once again, Katharine feigned a look of shock. "Oh, she hasn't told you?" And one of her jeweled hands patted Sophie's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure she was planning on telling you soon."

Sophie had to do everything in her power not to display the intense emotion that was threatening to overpower her. She gently brushed Katharine's hand off of her shoulder. "Excuse me for a second." She turned away and began walking purposefully down the beach.

Meanwhile, Fernando was making a hot cup of coffee. It was noontime and he knew that soon he would need to wake Ruby up from her power nap so that they could get ready for the rehearsal dinner. He animatedly moved around the kitchen, incredibly excited for all of the events that awaited him and his beautiful, true love.

A loud sound echoed throughout the kitchen. Sophie and come bursting into the house without knocking.

"Where is she?"

Fernando turned around, his hands making sure that his robe was pulled shut. "Sophie, what's wrong?"

Sophie was very clearly angry. She looked long and hard at her grandfather. "You didn't even try and talk her out of it, did you?" she asked him exasperatedly. "You just agreed to whatever makes her happy."

Fernando looked uncertainly at Sophie. "Try and talk who out of what?"

Sophie exhaled, attempting to calm herself down. "Grandma." she said. "Did you even try and tell her that going back on tour was a bad idea? Or did you just let her persuade you?"

Fernando locked eyes with Sophie. What she had just said made no sense...but now it gradually was all becoming clear. "Sophie," he said, taking a few steps forward, "I don't know anything about a tour."

Sophie stared back at him for a few seconds before turning her head and laughing in disappointed disbelief. "Of course you didn't know. I should have known that she was keeping more secrets. It's what she does."

Although, he was greatly upset by this news, Fernando defended Ruby. "Come on, this is supposed to be a happy weekend. Let's worry about this after the wedding is over. You've done enough worrying about us. Go and spend some time with Sky before the dinner."

Sophie sighed again. Though she was infuriated with Ruby, she found herself giving into her grandfather's request to put off her anger until after the wedding. "Fine." she eventually agreed. "But this isn't over."

Once Sophie left the house, Fernando allowed his disappointment to overcome him. He forgot about his coffee and walked back into the bedroom where Ruby was sleeping peacefully underneath the white silky sheets. He sat down next to her on the bed less gently than usual, no longer in the mood to watch her sleep and play with her hair as he so often did after they made love.

Ruby was woken up by the force of Fernando sitting down. Her eyes fluttered open as she began to stretch. "Well, I guess it's time for me to wake up out of this dream state." she yawned.

Fernando didn't know what to say or how to approach the topic of her tour.

She tossed the sheets off of her.

Her smooth, beautiful body was alluring. Fernando turned his head to look the other way, determined not to give in. He was not going to forgive her so easily this time.

Ruby got out of bed and wrapped her own robe around her body. "I'm going to take a shower and then start getting ready. You know it takes me a longer time than most women."

Fernando, still unsure what to say or how to say it, followed her to the bathroom and leaned in the doorway.

Ruby was used to him watching her get ready sometimes, but she could sense that something was off by the way that he was looking at her. Her eyes met his in the mirror. "What's the matter?" she asked him rather calmly.

He looked down at the floor, unable to hold her gaze. "Do you really think it's a good idea to get married with more secrets between us? Haven't you had enough of that to last a lifetime?" This came out harsher than he had intended for it to sound.

Ruby felt her heart flutter, but not in the usual excited way that it fluttered when Fernando spoke. She set down the toothbrush in her hand and turned around. Watching him stare down at the ground, unable to meet her eyes, was an absolutely terrible sight.

"Ruby, I just don't understand." Fernando said softly, knowing that she was to surprised at his words to reply. "I do everything to show you how much I love you, and you still can't tell me everything that's going on."

She held onto the sink. "What do you mean?" her voice quivered.

"I mean the tour that you have planned for next year." he responded bluntly. "And the thing is, I'm not even upset that you want to do a tour. I never expected you to leave everything behind when you moved across the world, but I thought that you at least would have made me a part of your double life. And Sophie too."

Ruby felt her hands shaking. The sound of Fernando's hurt was enough to kill her, and then the mention of Sophie's name was yet another stab to the heart. She parted her lips and shook her head. "You don't know the whole story..."

"No kidding." he told her bitterly.

Ruby wasn't going to cry. She couldn't be weak. She couldn't act like she was the one hurting...

"I can't do anything more to assure you that I love you." Fernando said, finally looking back up at his fiance. "But I guess I still haven't done enough to make you feel like you can share everything with me."

Ruby squeezed the rim of the sink even harder. "That's not true."

Fernando turned around. He knew how upset she was, and it would only be harder to fight with her now. He wasn't going to make it even worse when Sophie had gone out of her way to make the night special.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked Fernando, one of her hot tears getting the better of her, sliding down her cheek.

"I'm going to get dressed for the dinner that our granddaughter has planned."

Ruby walked forward to the doorway but did not have enough courage to approach him. "I didn't want to tour." she blurted out. "I didn't tell you because-"

"It doesn't even matter right now."

Ruby was the one to stare down at the floor this time. "We have to talk about this."

"Do we?" Fernando asked, pulling a suit jacket off of a hanger. "Because you didn't mind avoiding it before."

Ruby automatically stepped forward into the bedroom. "I was going to-"

"I told you it doesn't matter right now." he repeated himself. "Sophie has gone to so much work to plan an amazing evening for us, and I'm not going to get even more upset right now. So just go and take your shower."

Ruby stood there for a very long time. She couldn't find the right words to say. She knew Katharine had been the one to overhear her talking on the phone, but she was to upset with herself to be mad at Katharine.

Fernando, knowing that Ruby would stand there all day, left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. He closed to bedroom door, shutting her inside. Perhaps it had not been the best time to get mad at her, but it also didn't feel right to just let her get away with the secret-keeping on the biggest weekend of their lives.

Ruby eventually managed to get herself into the shower. She felt less guilty about crying in the shower, but she remained furious with herself, knowing that even considering the tour had made her a bad grandmother and more importantly, a bad fiance. She had continually repeated to Fernando about how happy she was living in Greece, but now, he probably would never believe her again.

At six o'clock the rehearsal dinner started. A setting sun painted the sky orange, making it the most beautiful sight one could have hoped for.

Ruby, though hurting, forced herself to get ready and put on her happy face for Sophie. She slipped into a pretty purple dress and made sure that her hair was falling in it's usual big, dramatic blonde waves. When she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the kitchen, Fernando was not there. He had clearly left without her.

Everybody began drinking and dancing right away. Sophie had taken Fernando's advice and put on her happy face. She was sitting with Sky and they were laughing together, remembering Donna's wedding. Sam was joking with Harry and Tanya over at their table, while Bill and Rosie had already begun to get down to the music and sing loudly.

"Fernando, come on and join us." Sam called, waving him over to where he, Harry, and Tanya were sitting.

Fernando accepted Sam's invitation and sat down.

"Where on Earth is the woman of the night?" Tanya asked.

Fernando faked a smile. "You know how she is. She always has to look her best."

Ruby showed up ten minutes later. She was far worse at faking her happiness, and she could tell by the way that Sophie looked at her that this was not going to be the magical dinner that she had envisioned. She sat down alone and watched Rosie and Bill dancing, but she spent ninety percent of the time looking at Fernando from the corner of her eye. It was hard to believe that just a matter of hours ago they had been wrapped in one another's arms and making love, yet now there was a coldness between them that she had never ever predicted.

As if things couldn't get worse, Katharine took a seat beside Ruby.

"You're not looking like your usual self."

Ruby turned her head slowly, facing the woman that had helped ruin her wedding weekend. "What do you want?" she asked, still too angry with herself to take her anger out on Katharine.

Before Katharine could respond, a voice said, "I think I'll take it from here."

Fernando had approached their table, sensing trouble the second that Katharine had seated herself beside his soon-to-be wife.

But Katharine was not the one to leave. Ruby rose from her chair. "I'm sorry." she apologized just loudly enough for Fernando to hear her. "I know that I should play happy for Sophie, but I just need to step away for a little while."

Fernando gazed after Ruby as she begin sprinting away from the tent. Everybody else was too deep in conversation to notice, but he could not help watching her longingly. He was still angry with her, but then again, it was supposed to be their special night. Hadn't he been waiting for this all his life?

Ruby did not return to the beach house. Not knowing where else to go, she walked quickly up to the hotel, just wanting to lock herself inside of a room and be sad away from everybody else. She would never forgive herself for allowing this to happen. Why had she even thought that touring was an option? This...being here...being with Fernando and her family... this was her only option...

The sun finally set behind the horizon, but the starry sky still illuminated the entire beach. Fernando looked up at the stars, annoyed at how everything seemed to remind him of Ruby. The stupid stars... the fire lit lanterns that hung from the tent... their grandchild... the music...

He sighed, knowing that there was no other option than to go looking for Ruby. They were going to have to talk things out eventually.

Ruby entered the vacant hotel sitting room. The lights were all off, but she did not both to turn them on. She seated herself on a couch and laid back, wishing she knew an easy way to pull herself together. She leaned her face into her hands and wiped her eyes, wishing beyond anything that she could figure out a way to fix this situation quickly. Several minutes passed before she was calm enough to exit the sitting room. She craved fresh air...

It took Fernando a good twenty minutes to walk up the road to the hotel. He was not in a hurry to approach their conversation, but at the same time, he knew that it needed to be done before they got married. He allowed himself to feel a bit more sadness and anger during the twenty minute walk up the road.

Many of the hotel guests had gone down to the beach to join the party and enjoy a bright, starry night. The lobby was empty other than one of the staff members that was seated behind the desk, reading a book. Fernando headed for the sitting room and pulled open the doors, but Ruby had gone by now. Going against the part of himself that was still angry with Ruby, he checked in several other places of the hotel before realizing how obvious it was... _the balcony..._

Ruby was sitting on the steps in the courtyard that lead up to to the balcony. Their balcony.

"You know," Fernando called loudly, stepping outside into the courtyard, "it's really not fair of you to be looking so beautiful when I'm so frustrated with you." He did not smile at this, though he was impressed by his own smooth words.

Ruby felt multiple different things at once. Seeing him approaching the steps to the balcony made her heart feel warmer, but it also brought on an even deeper madness with herself. She didn't deserve him...

"Explain." Fernando told her. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. "Why couldn't you tell me about the tour?"

Ruby pressed together her lips for a second and fought back the tears. "I was scared." she admitted. "I was scared it would affect our relationship if you knew that I wanted to tour again." She looked at him sadly.

"So you were going to just keep it from me?" he asked. "And then what? One day I wake up and find you gone again?"

Ruby shook her head right away. "No..." her voice cracked. "God no. I was going to turn down the offer."

Fernando, although still at the bottom of the stairs, could see in her face that she was telling the truth.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't mean enough to me." Ruby continued. "I liked the sound of touring, but I realized soon after that I loved you and Sophie too much to leave again..." she sighed sadly and wiped her eyes.

Fernando felt some of his anger with her fade. "Come down here."

Ruby could hear her own heartbeat. The sound of his voice was softer now and it immediately removed the weight from her shoulders. She stood up and began to walk towards him, his gentle eyes reminding her with each step she took, that there was no better man anywhere.

Fernando reached out his hand and helped her down the last few steps. He kept her hand in his. "I'm sorry I didn't listen before. I was just upset."

She shook her head. "Don't ever apologize to me."

He pulled her into his embrace. "I love you." he reminded her. "And I'm still upset you didn't tell me... but I know you were just trying to do the right thing for us."

She held on to him for dear life, loving the warmth of his arms. "I never want you to regret this." she whispered, finally allowing a tear to fall down her face.

He broke the hug, only so that he could put both of his hands on each side of her face and stare intently into her eyes. "I will never."

Ruby felt her lip tremble as Fernando pulled her into a kiss. Both of them could feel every bitter and hurtful thing that they had said to one another fading away into nonexistence. He held onto her face firmly, making sure that she would know just how much he would always love her, showing her with the way he kissed her so intently... moving his lips on hers like he would never kiss her again, harder than usual, more passionately.

"You're going to make me faint." Ruby moaned as he moved his lips to kiss her neck. She held onto him.

"Don't...worry..." he whispered between kisses, "you're in... good hands."

Ruby arched her head back slightly and shut her eyes as they stood there. She could feel his lips leaving traces of his love on her skin as his mouth gave her ticklish yet scratchy kisses. She had forgotten reality once again because this man was all that mattered to her.

"I love the way your skin tastes." he muttered into her neck. He moved on of his hands into her hair and grabbed a handful of it. He pulled her head back further.

Although she was still managing to stand, Ruby began to snake one of her legs around her fiance for support. She could feel his excitement up against her as she brought lower body closer to his. "Oh...God..." she breathed, unable to stand it any longer, "I want you. Here. Please."

Fernando reluctantly pulled his lips away from her neck. "My love, we have a party to get back to. Just let me kiss you a while longer."

Ruby was the one to grab onto his face this time. "Please." she whispered again. "You're making me feel so young right now."

He smirked. "We are young."

Ruby's entire body was still trembling in Fernando's arms with sheer, weak pleasure. "Please, just make love to me right here." she pleaded with him, her voice still airy and filled with hunger, "I don't care about anything."

It was hard to deny her what she wanted. "Amor, you know where we are right now..."

"I don't care." she repeated. She removed her hands from his face and pulled her body close to his again. "We did it like this when we were younger and we can still do it now."

All reason seemed to be fading from Fernando's mind. "Okay..." he said, the feeling of her pressed so tightly up against him bringing on an electric sensation. He moved her over a few steps to a small table hidden in the shadows. "Sit." he whispered, pushing her back onto the table.

She obeyed, but she also did not allow him to let go of her. She kept her arms tightly around him, wanting to keep that indescribable warmth that could only come from his embrace.

"Just like Mexico." he whispered.

Ruby's breathing shook noisily as she felt Fernando's hands moving her dress upward. She did not look down to watch because her face was now pressed so deeply into his neck, smelling him and tasting his skin underneath her mouth. "This..." she managed to breath out, "is how we should make up every time we fight." She rubbed his back as he worked off her lacy underwear and undid his own pants. "Don't be sweet to me..." she reminded him.

He put both of his hands on her lower back and pulled her a bit forward so that she was sitting on the very edge of the table. She responded by wrapping both of her legs around him to get close enough for him to push himself inside of her.

"Mmmm...oh, God..." she moaned, her legs remaining tightly clamped around his waist as he pushed faster into her, sensing her desire for complete hot, rough makeup sex. One of her high heels went flying off of her foot and clattered on the ground. He kept one of his hands around her lower back and the other gripping her shoulder for support.

"Ruby Sheridan." he faltered, his voice deep and raspy. "You will be the death of me..." He moved without caution inside of her. As he gave her exactly what she wanted, he forced their upper bodies apart so that he could watch her reactions and feel satisfied with the sheer gratification reflected in her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers for a moment, before he could control himself no longer. He leaned her further back on top of the table, hearing the table creak loudly as he did so. He moved atop of her and placed his hands on her hips and held her in place, making sure that he filled her entirely.

Ruby could not help the musical, pleasure filled cries that escaped her, echoing through the courtyard. They had made love so many times since getting back together, but it had never been so spontaneous or in the heat of the moment. Fernando, although a passionate person, had always been so gentle with her, but this was completely different. It was something that they hadn't done since before Donna was born... He was not careful with her this time... not sweet... It was no longer about being romantic...

After both of them finished together, he collapsed on top of her. The table was an uncomfortable place to be, but every bit of discomfort was canceled out by the lingering euphoria that both of them felt. Fernando could feel Ruby's beating heart against his chest. He picked his head up enough to watch her breathing heavily, open mouthed, eye lashes sparkling in the starlight. To know that he was capable of making her feel that way brought him just as much pleasure as actual sex.

Footsteps began echoing.

"Oh, shit." Ruby said, half frantic, half laughing.

Fernando rolled off of her and got off the table as quickly as possible. He pulled his pants back up then bent down to grab Ruby's lacy purple underwear and her single shoe that had gone flying. Though Ruby did not have enough time to get off the table, she managed to sit up and pull her dress down to cover at least her thighs. She also had just enough time to yank up the neckline of her dress and cover one of her breasts that had somehow managed to come out of her bra.

The footsteps came around the corner and out into the courtyard.

"There you two are!"

It was Tanya, closely followed by Rosie.

"That damn walk..." Tanya complained. "I swear to God, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't love Sophie..."

"We all realized you two had gone." Rosie piped up, leaning against a wall with exhaustion from the walk.

Tanya's eyes landed on Ruby.

Ruby immediately gave a guilty smile. Tanya _knew._

"Oh Jesus." muttered Tanya. "You couldn't have waited until after your rehearsal dinner?"

Fernando smirked at his fiance. He removed his hands which were concealed behind his back and handed Ruby her underwear and her high heel.

"Oh, you _didn't..._ " Rosie said in disbelief, taking a second to catch on. " _Here?_ "

Ruby shrugged innocently. "Why not?" she asked, sliding off the table onto the ground. She nearly slipped and fell, but Fernando grabbed her hand tightly.

"Well, I suggest you come back down to your dinner." Tanya replied, suppressing a mini grin. "Come on, Rosie."

Rosie groaned. "More walking..."

Tanya began to strut back across the courtyard, leading Rosie away. Before she stepped around the corner, however, she turned around, looking at Ruby and said, "By the way, congratulations."

 _To be continued._


	15. Old and Grey

Part Two

Chapter Fifteen

Old and Grey

The rehearsal dinner continued as normally as a rehearsal dinner could given the circumstances. Tanya, who didn't waste any time, began drinking more wine and telling anyone who would listen what she had walked in on.

"Tanya..." Ruby whispered in disbelief, "it's not like you actually saw anything. Does everyone need to know?"

Fernando took his fiance by the hand. "It's alright, Amor, let everyone find out." He quickly pressed his lips to her cheek. "It's our night after all."

Ruby felt her cheeks hurting from the massive smile that had just spread across her face. "Well, I think now that you and I have chatted about everything, I should find Sophie and talk to her."

Sophie was in the middle of a conversation with Harry on the other side of the tent.

"Maybe you should wait." Fernando suggested, holding Ruby back by the hand.

"Why?" Ruby asked. "Isn't it best to clear the air now so that we can all be back on good terms for the wedding tomorrow?"

Fernando shrugged. "I mean, yes, but I actually wanted to talk to you a bit more first."

They stared at one another

"About what?" Ruby finally questioned him.

"Well..." Fernando sighed softly, "I was thinking... and this is obviously very spur of the moment, but I think that you should do the tour." His nervous expression turned gentler.

"What?" Ruby said, shocked. "But I thought you hated the idea of a tour. You spent all day ignoring me because of it." She raised her eyebrows, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I never was upset over the tour itself, Ruby." Fernando reminded her. "I just wanted you to tell me about it."

Ruby attempted to process this in her head. "But, why would you want me to leave?"

Her fiance wrapped one arm tightly around her. "I don't, my love. I never want you to leave your new home." He pulled her down into a chair so that she was on his lap, facing him. "But if it's still something that makes you feel happy or excited, then you should do it."

Ruby couldn't handle thinking about all of this.

"Here's the thing," Fernando calmly went on, knowing that he was surprising her by encouraging the tour, "You gave up your old life in the U.S. to move here with me in my shabby little beach house-"

"-I love _our_ house." she interrupted.

Fernando chuckled softly, smiling that smile that made Ruby swoon. "My point is, I could maybe give up something for you now so that you can still do what you love so very much. I would be willing to come with you for a few months."

Ruby gazed back into his eyes, picturing the crowds and the music that she had always been so in love with. The mere thought of having Fernando there in the crowd was beyond a dream. It is what she had always been missing during all her previous years of touring...

"Don't overthink it." Fernando persuaded her. He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, then on the nose. "It's just a tour. This would still be your home after it's over." He then kissed her lips which had been tempting him.

Ruby could feel his kindness and dedication to her in the way he was carefully moving his lips against hers. She pulled back a moment later with a hopelessly romantic smile on her face. "I belong here." she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I've had enough running around."

He stroked her hair with his hand and leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you sure?"

She nodded gently without letting their heads pull apart. "One hundred percent."

xxxx

The following morning was a hassle. Ruby had slept in a hotel room up at Hotel Bella Donna because all of the girls at the rehearsal dinner had insisted that the bride could not see the groom the morning of the wedding. She found herself laying in bed for longer than she had planned, just smiling up at the ceiling, knowing that fate had indeed turned her existence into the most beautiful dream life. She was going to marry the man that she thought she would never see again- the father of her child, and the long lost love that she had never let go of.

Fernando was up early, walking on the beach, feeling just as giddy yet calm as Ruby. This was how it was supposed to be. This felt more right than anything he had ever done before in his life. He gazed out at the waves that crashed upon the shore in the cool October air, and suddenly, the world didn't feel so big to him anymore.

"Ruby...it's us!" Rosie was banging on the door of the hotel room. "We brought up your dress!"

Ruby sat up in bed and excitedly hopped out to get the door. For the first time in quite a while, she had actually slept in clothes. As she let the blanket slip off of her, a long bright red nightgown was revealed.

Tanya and Rosie were not yet dressed for the wedding, but both of them had glowing expressions full of happiness and the readiness to party and get drunk and bask in all of the romance.

"I thought you would already be putting on all of your makeup." Tanya said, looking at her makeup-less, rather pale face.

Ruby shook her head. "I was just..." she paused to smile, "thinking."

Rosie allowed herself into the hotel room. "Well, I say we should get this show on the road."

The two women watched Ruby as she stood in front of the mirror putting on her makeup. Tanya took the wedding dress out of the long, cloth bag that it was securely hanging in. "Are you ready?" she asked Ruby.

Ruby was actually dancing happily at the sight of her long white dress, its flowery bottom embroidered with pearls, silver rhinestones, and small accents of red and black sequins.

"Red?" Rosie pointed out. "I see red sequins." She ran one of her hands rather harshly along the bottom of the dress.

"For Ruby, obviously." Tanya said to Rosie. "It's the color of rubies."

Ruby smiled at her comprehension. "I mostly did it to match my necklace." And she turned around, looking away from the mirror at the two friends. Both of them noticed the small silver necklace that hung around her neck, holding a red ruby at the very bottom.

"Did he give that to you?" Rosie asked, stepping forward. She leaned in to examine it.

Ruby nodded, pressing her lips together to stop herself from smiling even wider.

"When?" Tanya asked.

Ruby laughed. "I hate to keep giving away my age, but it was 1959 when he got it for me. I'm sure he forgot that he even gave it to me. in the first place."

Tanya and Rosie both took turns gently taking her necklace in their hands to look at it closer, watching it shine just like the woman who wore it.

"Anyway, enough admiration." Ruby said finally. "I want to get this dress on."

Tanya held up the dressed and passed it into Ruby's hands. "Donna would have loved this dress." she commented.

Ruby locked eyes with Tanya. "You think so?"

Tanya put one arm around Rosie and both of them nodded sweetly, making Ruby feel even happier than she had just a moment ago.

"Wait..." Ruby stammered. Thinking about Donna made her think about Sophie... "Where is my granddaughter this morning?"

"She's getting all of the last minute things ready." Rosie told Ruby, although there was something in her voice that was rather cool and false.

"Is she upset with me about the touring thing?" Ruby asked, sounding far more demanding than she had intended to.

"She's... not happy about it." Tanya said.

Ruby blinked, feeling some of the joy vanish. "I'm not going on that tour. I have to tell her that..."

Rosie held up a hand. "I can go ahead and get her. You need to stay here."

Ruby hesitated but ultimately decided to listen.

Meanwhile, Sam was the one to head down to the beach house where Fernando was beginning to get into his tuxedo and shoes. He didn't look much different than he did on a basic day of working at the hotel, except the handkerchief in his pocket was now ruby red instead of white.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. He and Fernando were now standing in the kitchen, both of them dressed and ready to leave the house in a few minutes.

Fernando shook his head. "I'm lost for words, Sam." He placed a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "You know what it's like to find the woman of your dreams after years of being away from her..."

Sam looked down at the floor, a mixture of pain and bitter-sweetness shining in his newly wet eyes. "It's the greatest feeling in the world." he whispered, then forced himself to look up at Fernando. "It looks like Ruby and Donna were more alike than we would every have thought.'

Fernando chuckled softly. "Then I guess that makes us both similar too."

"Two passionate men who spent their time chasing women that they lost?" Sam joked.

But Fernando knew that this was no joke. "Well, it may sound funny, but it turned out alright for both of us in the end."

Sam uncomfortably met Fernando's stare. "But she..." he sighed, "I mean, Donna..."

"...is always going to be here." He completed his son-in-law's sentence. "She will be here when we most need her through Sophie, through the hotel, through Ruby and Tanya and Rosie... through all of our hearts and memories and music."

Sam wiped his eyes and hugged his father-in-law.

"We will love her and miss her together." Fernando told him. "The important thing is, you let her know that you loved her before she passed on. And you know that she loved you too."

Sam nodded, knowing that this was the truth. "I know, I know..." He stood up straight again. "Well, guess we better head over to the church."

And they did just that, taking their time while getting to know one another better than ever before.

"Grandma!"

Sophie hurried into Ruby's hotel room.

"What, darling?" Ruby asked her granddaughter.

"It's nearly time to go!" Sophie panicked. "Why aren't you in your dress?" Her eyes looked up and down Ruby's body which was still in a nightgown and slippers.

"I couldn't get ready without you, sweet girl."

Sophie's face relaxed somewhat, thought she did not look as flattered and touched as she normally would.

Ruby held out her arms. "Come on." She pulled her granddaughter into a hug.

Tanya and Rosie had removed themselves from the room in order to give Ruby and Sophie some alone time together.

"Grandma, we have to get going." Sophie insisted, breaking away.

Ruby looked down and studied her granddaughter's face. Though she had never known Sophie as a little girl, she was so incredibly proud of the woman that was standing in front of her...so together, so smart, so on top of everything...

"What?" Sophie asked, noticing Ruby's big animated eyes examining her a bit too closely.

"Honey, I love you so much." Ruby placed the smallest kiss atop Sophie's forehead, making sure that no lipstick got rubbed off. "And I will never be as good a grandmother or mother as Donna, but I promise you I will do anything and everything to come in as second best."

Sophie felt her eyes burning with tears.

"And," Ruby promised, "I will never leave this island again unless your grandfather wants to take me away on some sort of fancy, romantic vacation. But that's it. No tour, no returning to the states...nothing."

Sophie's tough-girl exterior melted away. "Grandma..."

"It's okay." Ruby said, smiling once again. "You don't have to say anything. Now come on and help me into this dress."

 _To be continued._


	16. In the Firelight

Part Two

Chapter Sixteen

In the Firelight

Trembling slightly as she walked, Ruby Sheridan linked arms with her granddaughter. Everything around her from the beautiful sparkling water to the party decorations suddenly seemed beyond her comprehension. She could think of nothing other than the fact that she was marrying that man who had been brought back to her by fate.

Sophie watched Ruby from the corner of her eye as they climbed up the steps to the church. The intimidating, estranged grandmother who had arrived to her hotel opening three months ago had melted away to reveal the warmest, most beautiful woman that had been hidden away underneath a facade for multiple decades.

"Oh Sophie..." Ruby sighed once they reached the top of the steps. She paused in the middle of the now vacant courtyard. They were a few minutes late to the wedding.

"You better get in there." Sophie said, smiling kindly. "They can't start the ceremony without the bride."

Ruby's fair skinned face could not do anything but beam back at Sophie. "Sophie..." she sighed again, "If someone would have told me a few months ago that I would be here...I would not have believed it."

Sophie took one of her grandmother's shaking hands in her own. "Life has a funny way of working out. It runs in our family."

Ruby felt a warm tear building up in her eye. "Who would have ever thought that your grandfather, a man who was so in love with Mexico, would just happen to move across the world to Greece and accidentally start working for a girl that he didn't know was his granddaughter."

The two of them laughed out loud for a second. Sophie felt her eyes getting wet as well. Although she no longer had her mother there, gaining Ruby and Fernando as her grandparents had been the next best thing.

Ruby placed a hand on Sophie's stomach which was now starting to show. "Does this baby have any clue what kind of family it's getting into?"

Sophie chuckled. "It will be a very lucky baby to know so many amazing people."

They could hear soft background music coming from inside the church along with the soft chatter of voices.

"Sophie?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Grandma?"

The two of them locked eyes once again.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

The tear that Sophie had been trying to hold back escaped from her eye. "Of course."

Ruby linked arms with her granddaughter once again, her body instantly beginning to shake when she remembered that the love of her life was waiting just inside of the church. Nothing and nobody else could make her confidence melt away into nervous excitement.

Meanwhile, Fernando was standing at the front of the church, smiling and talking softly with Sky.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Sky assured Fernando, patting him gently on the arm.

Fernando nodded slowly, but Ruby's lateness made his insides squirm. He continued to think about his fight with Ruby from the previous day. Then, however, he remembered the magical way in which they had made up and felt a wave of relief flood over him. After all, Ruby had never been on time before.

"Here they come!" shouted a voice from the back of the church.

Fernando felt his heart do a giant leap as he stood up a bit taller. Sky hurried off back to the front row to take his seat.

Ruby and Sophie appeared in the church doorway, both of them glowing without the help of any light. Ruby's eyes swept across both sides of the church, noticing several familiar faces. Tanya and Rosie were doing a silent happy dance in the middle row. Sophie's three fathers were more towards the back, but smiling warmly at the sight of Ruby in her beautiful dress. About twenty or thirty off Fernando's co-workers from the hotel staff team were also there, their eyes moving from Fernando to Ruby.

Fernando had seen Ruby wear many stunning dresses and hairstyles since he had been reunited with her on the island, but nothing could have prepared him for the wave of emotion that instantly fell over him at the sight of his beautiful bride walking down the aisle. He couldn't count how many nights he had spent in Mexico alone in his bed, picturing what it would have been like to marry Ruby. Even though he had spent every night of his life picturing a wedding with Ruby, he had always fallen asleep believing that he would never see her again.

The second Ruby's eyes found Fernando standing in a dark blue suit at the front of the church, nobody else existed. Even Sophie's arm which was linked through her own felt lightweight. Her already-smiling lips widened and several tears poured down her face. She knew that she did not deserve this happy ending, but she was going to take the second chance that life had given her.

Fernando felt a single tear fall from his eye. Here she was. The woman who had gotten away. Home. His. Forever.

Sophie let go of Ruby's arm as they reached the front of the church. She looked to her grandfather for some sign of recognition, but it was clear that he only had eyes for one person in this moment. She smiled up at him anyway, then went to sit next to Sky.

Fernando took his bride's hands with the gentlest touch of any man. He took his time intertwining her fingers with his, wanting to feel the softness of her skin in his hands. He never broke eye contact with her, allowing her to see the vulnerability in his face and his tears. Ruby looked hopelessly back at him, not bothering to conceal any emotions.

Father Alex, the same man who had married Donna and Sam, stepped up so that he was visible between the gap of Ruby and Fernando's bodies.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." he said loudly, addressing the church.

It took a moment for Ruby and Fernando to realize that someone had spoken. For the first time since Ruby had entered the church, they broke their gaze to look at Father Alex.

"Ruby and Fernando," he addressed both of them with a grin on his face. "Your marriage today will join together your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts." He leaned in towards Ruby and whispered. "I must say, your family has been my favorite family when it comes to weddings."

Ruby laughed gently as Father Alex stood up straight again to speak to the entire church. "In addition, the love in this room that comes from family and friends will help sustain and support the promises that Ruby and Fernando make today. All of you will be there to solidify this bond as these two individuals are joined as husband and wife."

 _Husband and wife..._ These words echoed in Fernando's head as he shot another glance at Ruby, unable to keep his eyes on Father Alex. He knew that he would spend the rest of his life unable to believe that he had gotten this lucky. As Father Alex took a moment to pause, Fernando took a moment to admire the dress that Ruby had chosen. So much detail had gone into the intricate design, and yet it still would never be as beautiful as the woman wearing it. He looked at the bottom of her dress, at the little sequins and light touches of glitter. As his eyes traveled up the dress, he shook his head with disbelief. He stopped dead, however, when his gaze fell upon the necklace that she was wearing.

"Today marks the day-" Father Alex began the next part of his speech, but Fernando held up a hand, trying his best to be polite.

"I'm sorry, Father." said Fernando. "But I need to look at her necklace for a moment."

Ruby's heart fluttered as Fernando let go of one of her hands to run his fingers down the tiny chain of her necklace. His fingertips gave her skin chills as he found his way down to the small ruby that was on the end of her necklace.

"You kept it?" he asked, a small quiver in his voice.

"Of course I did." she said.

"But you were so mad at me the day that I gave this to you..."

She moved both of her hands so that she was holding his hand which was still touching the ruby at the end of her necklace. "I could never have gotten rid of this." She let out another tear. For the first time in her life, she did not care how many people were watching her become vulnerable.

Fernando did nothing but stare back at her with sheer love.

Father Alex gave them another moment before continuing. Everybody in the chairs listened intently, some of them smiling while others wiped their eyes.

"Fernando, are your ready?" Father Alex asked a few moments later.

Fernando nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring.

Ruby had not expected a ring. Fernando had never been wealthy despite his dapper appearance. And even though Ruby had been in love with glamorous jewelry for her entire life, she had actually forgotten all about a ring.

The ring was not any ring, however. It was identical to her necklace. A twin.

Ruby's eyes widened at the ring and she felt her jaw slightly fall. She looked up into Fernando's face. "Did you..?" but her words were lost.

He nodded his head. "I bought this ring on the same day that I gave you that necklace." he explained softly, still forgetting that other people were listening. "I bought them together in a set. I just never got around to giving the ring to you back in Mexico."

Ruby's hands were shaking like mad again. "You wanted to marry me?"

Fernando nodded. "Of course I did." he said as if it were the most obvious this in the world. "It was always you, Mi Amor. Always."

After realizing that Ruby was speechless, Fernando took Ruby's hand in his own, holding the ring at the tip of her finger.

Father Alex began to help with the vows. "Repeat after me. I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

"I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion." Fernando had to fight to keep his voice from cracking. Never before had he realized just how important wedding vows were. They were not just words. They were not just a way to romanticize marriage. They were the complete and absolute truth. He slid the ring onto her trembling finger.

"Do you, Ruby Sheridan, take Fernando Cienfuegos to be your husband?" Father Alex asked.

Ruby got completely giddy and girly, forgetting her age. "I do!"

"And do you, Fernando Cienfuegos, take Ruby Sheridan to be your wife?"

He would never get used to hearing the word _wife._ But he smiled, swimming in her eyes. "I do."

Ruby couldn't take another moment of standing away from Fernando. There was still too much time to make up for. She stepped forward into his loving embrace as he met her halfway, wrapping her tightly in his arms and moving his mouth to hers. They closed every bit of space between them, both literally and figuratively, and together, they made the moment that had only ever seemed like a fantasy become a magical reality.

 _To be continued._

 _I promise._


	17. From Afar

_Hey readers! Since I haven't been updating regularly, I made this chapter about three times the size of the last one! I think you will really like what is in store. This chapter will be the final chapter of part two, then we will do a time jump to when Sophie's baby is born (where the movie ended.)_

Part Two

Chapter Seventeen

From Afar

For the first time in her life, the event that Sophie had planned had gone perfectly well without anything going wrong or taking a turn. The wedding reception was just as magical as the wedding. Everyone from the church returned to the hotel and even some of the hotel guests had been invited to take part in the celebration. It reminded her of the hotel opening party from just a few months ago, but this time, it had turned out even better.

"Oh Sophie, this is everything I could have asked for!" Ruby said about halfway into the evening. She threw her arms around her granddaughter and hugged her tighter than she ever had. She felt a second pair of arms wrap around them both.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us." Fernando said, kissing the top of Sophie's head. He held the two most important ladies in his life close to him for a few more seconds before letting go.

"You guys really like it?" Sophie asked, glancing around at the arrangements of flowers, lanterns, and golden balloons that had been put up around the tables. "Grandma, I was worried you were going to expect a full royal wedding."

Ruby laughed a bit. "Well, I must admit in the past I probably would have expected that." She leaned into Fernando. "But now I've come to realize that this is my royal wedding."

Sophie gave another look towards the lanterns and found herself remembering Donna and Sam's wedding. It didn't feel like it, but so much time had now passed. The lanterns that were set up over the tables looked identical to the ones that had been used at her mother's after-party.

"You okay?" Ruby asked Sophie, noticing the reminiscent glint in her eyes.

Sophie nodded. "Grandma, this is so much like Mom's wedding... I wish you had been there." It took her a moment to realize that this was probably not the right thing to have said. "You know what, that was insensitive of me...I'm sorry."

Ruby took one of Sophie's hands. "No, Darling, you're right. I should have been there." She would spend the rest of her life apologizing to Sophie for all of the events that she had been to proud and too afraid to attend.

Fernando, suddenly sensing the old feelings of regret and detachment, moved his arm around his wife's waist. "Come on, Love, let's go look at that cake."

Ruby let him guide her away from Sophie towards the biggest table in the courtyard.

"You remember," Fernando whispered into Ruby's ear, "This is our night. This is the wedding that we deserve and nothing should make you feel bad." He kissed her cheek as they stopped in front of the cake.

"I know, I know." she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I know that everyone has come to forgive me, but I will never know if _she_ would have forgiven me."

Fernando opened his mouth to reply with new words of comfort, when he suddenly remembered something. _The letter that Donna had written him before her death!_ He had never intended to share the letter with anyone, yet he felt so stupid for not showing it to Ruby. At the time when Sophie had shown him the letter, he had been so stressed out over getting Ruby back that he had almost forgotten about it. It now seemed silly to him that he hadn't thought to show it to Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked, noticing the change in his face.

He tightened his hold around her waist. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He kept his voice light and calm, making sure not to worry her. Carefully, he lead her out of the courtyard into the hallways of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She would follow him anywhere at this point, but was still curious as to what made Fernando instantly need to show her something. She held onto his arm with a firm grip until they stopped in the lobby near Fernando's desk.

Fernando was nervous to show her the letter. The last thing that he wanted to do was upset Ruby on their special night, but he trusted his heart and believed that Donna's letter would finally allow Ruby some self-forgiveness. He fumbled through some papers in the top drawer and extracted a small blue folder towards the bottom.

Ruby watched without saying a word as Fernando removed a single sheet of paper from the folder. "What is it?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"Sit with me." Fernando requested gently. He held out his hand and pulled her into his lap so that they were sitting cozily in his desk chair.

Ruby put one arm around his neck and buried his legs underneath the many layers of her wedding dress.

"I never thought that I would share this with you..." Fernando began cautiously, "I don't think that Donna wanted me to share it, but I now understand that we have no secrets. I think you should read this."

Ruby looked back and forth from the letter to Fernando's face. "What do you mean you don't think that Donna would have wanted to share it with me? You never met her."

Fernando nodded. "I know that. But she found out about me, Ruby. You should just read the letter. Sophie found it in Donna's old things and gave it to me. She wrote it before she...died."

Ruby could not comprehend these words. Her heart began to race and she felt chills running down her arms. "She... _knew_ about you?" Her shaking hand grasped the letter that Fernando was handing to her and she began to read.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means that I had enough courage to send you this letter. You do not know who I am, but I know you. I am your daughter, Donna. I have only a matter of weeks left to live and I thought that you at least deserved the chance to hear from me at least once in your life, even if it was just in a letter._

 _My mother's name was Ruby. I'm sure you will remember her. I've seen the pictures of you two from Mexico. She used to keep locked away in her jewelry box. She would take them with on every tour, and I would always sneak in to look at them whenever she was on stage. She ended every show with your song, and that's how I figured out that it had to be you who was my father, not to mention how happy you guys looked in those pictures._

 _I know you are probably wondering why I never tried to contact you before now. When I was a child, I wanted so badly to ask my mother about you, but I knew that it would hurt her, so I kept my curiosity to myself. As I grew older, however, the temptation got stronger. I found myself wanting to write to you, but I didn't have enough courage. I was afraid that you would not want me, or that you would not like me because I would remind you too much of my mom. I'm sure you would not have felt that way, but there was just so much fear in getting to know the man behind the song._

 _Now, as someone who has little time to live, and as someone who got to experience a good life, I understand so much more. I am less mad at my mother every day, because I finally know what it is like to be a mom and to be afraid of making the wrong parenting choices. If by any chance you still remember or care about those old days you spent with my mother, I ask you to forgive her too. It is not as easy as it seems being a parent, and there are no right or wrong ways to raise a child because kids do not come with instructions. After all of those years listening to my mother singing your song and keeping your picture so close, I know that she regrets nothing more than leaving you out of fear. I will never have the time to forgive her, but I hope that you can do that for me, because life is too short._

 _If you should choose to, you can meet your granddaughter Sophie. But if you choose not to, I understand that as well._

Ruby finished reading the letter that Donna had never completed or signed. She had no tears to offer because everything had become numb.

"My Love..." Fernando whispered, kissing her hair, "She knew that she was sick. She felt she had no time to make things right with you. But she always wanted to, Baby." He moved his face so that he could gently kiss her cheek. "She understood why your mother-daughter relationship had been rocky. She came to understand how hurt you were after Mexico..." He took the letter from Ruby's hand and set it down on the desk so that he could tightly wrap his arms around her without smashing the letter.

"I just can't believe all those years she knew about you..." Ruby whispered in disbelief. "She knew about those pictures...about our song..."

Fernando smiled warmly. "Doesn't it feel at least a little good? Knowing that Donna at least knew that her parents were in love? Knowing that she wanted me to forgive you and that she wanted me to meet Sophie?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yes. Of course it does." She then let out a small laugh of disbelief. She was torn between a deep emotion and a deep sense of relief that Donna had at least come to understand why it had been so hard for Ruby to be loving.

"So, you kept pictures of me?" Fernando asked jokingly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned into his shoulder. "Yes, but to be honest, I could never bring myself to look at them. Just like I could never bring myself to be a good mother... It just hurt too much." She finally felt her eyes get a bit wet. "But knowing that those pictures were there...it was enough. And I guess, in the end, as terrible as I was to Donna, knowing that she was ours was both hurtful and healing."

Fernando moved from her cheek to her lips and kissed her sweetly in the dimly lit lobby. "I love you." He said moving a hand into her platinum blonde hair and twirling it around his fingers. "You have every right to a happy life."

They sat there for another moment before Ruby finally smiled. She felt many of her regrets and self-resentments begin to heal. She would make the most of this marriage and this family, and although she could never go back in time to be with Donna, she would spend the rest of her life taking care of Donna's precious little girl, and loving the man who had helped bring Donna into the world.

xxx

Once again, the celebration lasted until nearly three in the morning. The staff members were the first to leave considering that many of them had to work the next day, and shortly after, the guests returned to their rooms. In the end, it was just the family left, gathered together in the messy courtyard, sitting around a table filled with dirty dishes and the half-finished cake.

"You know, I think that this hotel was meant to host weddings." Tanya said, sipping what was left in her wine glass.

Sophie was leaning against Sky looking both awestruck and exhausted. "I agree, but they sure are a lot of work."

Harry glanced down at his watch for what seemed like the tenth time that evening.

"Are you in a hurry to leave us or something?" Bill asked, nudging Harry in the arm.

Harry looked over at Fernando. "Um...of course not...no...not at all."

Everyone suddenly looked at Harry suspiciously, knowing that he was the absolute worst when it came to keeping secrets.

"Is it time?" Fernando asked Harry. It was clear that the two of them were planning something together.

"Time for what?" Tanya demanded on knowing, sitting up a bit taller.

"Well," Fernando said, addressing the table. "I haven't had the opportunity to take my beautiful wife on vacation, so Harry was kind enough to help me plan a little honeymoon."

Ruby felt a smirk tugging at her lips. "You did not!" she said, looking from Harry to Fernando. She was indeed very tired, but all giddiness returned at the mention of vacation. There was nothing she loved more than the luxury of traveling, and the thought of doing it with Fernando had been something she never thought would happen in her lifetime.

"That's so sweet..." Sophie sighed, placing a hand over her heart. "I mean, I assumed you took the next week off for some reason, Grandpa, but I didn't know you had actually planned a honeymoon."

Fernando clutched onto Ruby's hand. "I had to plan something big and beautiful for this lady here. She only deserves the best."

Harry stood up from his chair and gestured for everyone to follow. "It's that time."

Ruby looked at Fernando in disbelief, already imagining a vacation that was both extravagant and relaxing. She could already see herself in her beautiful dresses walking along some exotic beach somewhere with Fernando by her side...with no one to bother them.

"I suppose you want to know where I'm talking you?" He whispered to her.

She linked her arm through his as they began to follow Harry out of the courtyard. "Paris?" she asked. "Spain? Italy?" She could feel her cheeks begin to hurt from smiling so much.

"I'm not telling." Fernando teased her.

They walked all the way out of the hotel and down the pathway towards the docks and the deserted street. It was beginning to get cooler outside as the waves of the ocean became bigger in the autumn breeze. In the distance, Harry's private plane was made visible by the lanterns that were lit among the road and the docks.

"Oh my..." Ruby stammered, feeling her heart melt. She was used to private planes and luxurious methods of travel, but never in a million years had she expected Fernando to surprise her with a private trip to some far away place.

"I made a few calls at work." Harry said. He stopped walking once the reached the end of the pathway. They were still several feet away from where the plane was sitting, but this seemed like the ideal place to say goodbye.

"Thank you, Harry." Fernando said. "I am very grateful for all you've done to help me arrange this special surprise for my beautiful wife."

"So this is goodbye then?" Rosie asked, stepping forward. "We're all leaving Kalokairi in the morning and will be gone by the time you two return."

"Goodbye for now," Fernando answered with a sweet but sad smile, "but Sophie's baby will be here in another six months and we will be looking forward to seeing everybody once again."

The magic of the day was still lingering in the nighttime air. The wedding had not only been a celebration of long lost love, but it had also been the ideal opportunity for everyone to be brought together once again. The family was strange and unlike any other, yet once they were together, everything seemed to make sense. Sophie stepped forward to hug her grandparents, and everyone else followed.

"Enjoy your honeymoon and be sure to get laid." Tanya said abruptly.

Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"Don't mind her," Rosie apologized with a laugh, "Too much to drink again..."

Once everyone was done saying goodbye to Fernando and Ruby, Harry walked with the newlyweds over to the private plane and introduced them to the pilot and co-pilot. "Have a great trip!" he wished them, giving Ruby a final kiss on the cheek and shaking Fernando's hand.

Fernando stepped up onto the plane and held out his hand to help his wife. She was still wearing her wedding dress and her obnoxiously high heels.

"What will I be wearing on this honeymoon?" Ruby asked in a serious tone. "I haven't packed a thing."

Fernando lead her over to two large, comfortable leather seats. "I think you'll find that I packed a few things for you. I know what outfits you like and I know what outfits I want to see you wear..." he smiled mischievously, taking her hand in his once they were comfortably seated.

"So I can expect to find all lingerie when I open my suit case?"

He gazed into her eyes, imagining the next couple of days with her in complete private with nothing to worry about but each other. "I think I'll let you be surprised, Mi Amor." He kissed her hand.

After the plane took off, Ruby leaned comfortably on Fernando, grabbing onto his arm and not letting go. "I love you." she said softly, feeling her eyelids getting heavy with sleepiness from a long, long day.

He gently leaned his chin on the top of her head and could still smell her perfume lingering. "I love you too."

xxx

Ruby finally opened her eyes and could tell that several hours had passed since she had fallen asleep. She immediately checked to see that Fernando was still next to her, feeling that magical sensation all over again. She held up her hand to admire her new, ruby wedding ring that he had gotten for her so many years ago. She wanted to know the story behind it although she was certain that the story would end with her leaving Mexico and him not having enough time to give it to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cienfuegos, we are about to land." said the flight attendant.

Fernando was already away and had a book propped open in his free hand. Ruby was still securely holding onto his other arm.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cienfuegos." Fernando said, smiling at his beautiful wife. She looked like an angel even when she had eyeliner smudged on her face.

Her heart hammered in her chest when he called her this. She had completely forgotten that she could now steal his last name. "How do you know that I want your last name?" she teased him, raising her eyebrows a bit. "After all, Ruby Sheridan is a well known, famous name back in the U.S."

He looked at her testily. "I see you're just as stubborn as you were before we were married. Very well...if you don't want my name..."

"I'm kidding..." Ruby giggled, moving up to kiss him good morning. She knew that she had fallen asleep for their entire flight and wondered how long he had been awake for. Judging by the book in his hand, he had been awake for a few hours.

"You're beautiful when you sleep, you know." he said. He put the book down and held up her hand to look at the wedding ring as the plane began to make its descent. He had imagined how it would look on her finger time and time again, but actually seeing it there brought on a feeling that he could not describe. The color and shape of it against her pale, smooth, and slightly aged skin made the ring look like it belonged there. It _did_ belong there.

"So where are we landing?" Ruby demanded, not even knowing what continent they were on. She had no clue how long she had been asleep for.

"It's still a surprise." Fernando said, smirking. He kissed her lips quickly. "Just trust me."

His smooth, sexy accent made Ruby trust him instantly. She continued to hold tightly to him until they finally landed about twenty minutes later.

"You'll probably want to change out of that wedding dress." Fernando suggested, although his eyes would never get tired of seeing her in the stunningly beautiful gown. He handed her a small backpack that was shoved on top of a luggage rack. "I packed your favorite day=to-day outfits in there. Just comfy things."

Ruby barely owned any outfits that could be considered "comfy clothes", but she was still a bit tired after the wedding and wasn't going to object to whatever Fernando had chosen to pack for her. She stepped into the tiny bathroom stall for a moment and went through the backpack, pleased to see something glittery peaking out at her. She took out a long pair of glittery black leggings and smiled. These would be good enough. After all, she assumed that since it was the first day of their honeymoon, they would probably just be checking into the hotel and relaxing...nothing too fancy. She also tugged on red top that was low cut and accentuated the height of her chest. She knew that Fernando had packed this one on purpose and giggled to herself as she put it on and made sure that it hugged her body in all of the right places.

Fernando had also quickly changed into a pair of designer jeans and a plain white dress shirt.

"Jeans?" Ruby asked in surprise. "I didn't think they were your style..."

He shrugged. "I'm a man of many surprises."

Ruby pulled up one of the window shades to try and see where they were, but all she could see was a massive airport and several planes taking off around them.

"Hey...no cheating." Fernando said, playfully closing the shade.

The flight attendant hung up Ruby's wedding dress so that she did not have to shove it into any of the bags or suitcases and promised to safely keep it on the plane until the return-home trip. Ruby waited on the plane while Fernando and the flight attendant carried a few suitcases and bags off of the plane.

"One more thing." Fernando said once all of the luggage had been removed. He already felt the smile tugging at his lips. He extracted something thin and sparkly from his pocket. "You're not allowed to see where we are."

"A blindfold?" Ruby asked, her jaw slightly dropping. "Do you have some secret fantasies that I don't know about?"

Fernando chuckled as he stepped forward and forced the blindfold around Ruby's eyes. "I just want it to be a surprise..." he placed a soft kiss on her hair. "And I would hardly call my fantasies a secret. This isn't the first time I've had you in a blindfold, Mi Amor... or don't you remember?"

Ruby felt herself wanting to melt in his arms standing there in the middle of the plane, but she was also insanely curious as to where he had taken her for their honeymoon. "Well, lead the way..." she said, trying not to show what an effect his romantic words had on her.

With great difficulty, Fernando helped Ruby down the steps onto the pavement, trying not to laugh at the sight of his high-class wife wearing a blindfold. She was still wearing dramatically high heels, but he had given up on attempting to make her wear flat shoes. "Okay..." he told her, keeping a tight hold on her hand. "We are getting into a car now."

"A car?" Ruby repeated, following him a bit awkwardly into the backseat of a vehicle. "How did you manage to get a car to pick us up on the runway?"

He wrapped an arm around her once they were settled in the back of the car. "You aren't the one with connections." He gently began to caress and massage her shoulder as the car drove away from Harry's private plane. "I'll explain later..."

They drove for what felt like half an hour, Ruby finally getting used to the complete blackness before her eyes. She wasn't worried about anything at all as long as Fernando kept a close hold on her.

"Looks like we're almost there!" He told her excitedly. Something in his voice had changed now, almost like he was a young adult again.

When the car stopped, Fernando took his time helping Ruby out of the back seat. He held firmly onto her had and smiled at her in delight, loving the clueless but carefree look on her face.

"You know, you're a very lucky man." She teased him. "If any of my previous dates had asked me to do something this crazy, they would be out on their ass in no time."

Fernando intertwined their fingers. "I know, Love, I am a very lucky man." He then turned to face the driver of the car who had also stepped out alongside them to help with the luggage. They were in front of a very fancy looking hotel. "Do you have the key?"

The driver pulled a room key from his pocket. Fernando had very carefully planned everything ahead of time in order to give Ruby the greatest surprise possible. He took the key into his free hand and slipped it into his pocket. A moment later, staff members from the hotel were rushing over to put the luggage on carts.

"No nos traigas el equipaje hasta mañana." Fernando instructed the men that were helping with the suit cases.

Ruby's ears perked up at the sound of him speaking smooth, fluent Spanish. This always sent tingles down her spine and reminded her of the days when she first had met him in Mexico.

"This way, Love." Fernando said, leading her into the lobby of the hotel. He walked slowly to make sure that Ruby didn't trip over anything, but by now she was an expert in high heels.

Ruby knew that they were inside of a building, and it soon became very clear that they had gotten into an elevator. She tried to hide how excited she was, but it was impossible. She had been on many vacations and tours around the world, but she could not recall those trips making her feel even half as happy as she felt now. Traveling had almost lost all of its excitement after her many lonely years on the road, but Fernando had brought it all back to her.

They did just a bit more walking before coming to a stop.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Ruby asked impatiently.

Fernando slid the room key into the door and unlocked it. "Just a second..." he took her hand once again and moved her into the room, making sure that the door shut behind them.

The room was not a suite or anything over-the-top, but it was indeed a very charming little space that was well decorated and welcoming. Fernando felt his heart jump into his throat the second he began to look around the room at the pieces of artwork on the walls along with the neutral colored bedspread.

"How about now?" Ruby repeated herself, growing even more impatient. The sassiness in her voice was bolder than it had been all week.

Fernando moved his hands to untie the blindfold, and he let it fall to the floor. The second that Ruby could see again, Fernando stood up tall behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and looking around the hotel room with her.

"Fernando...is this...?" Ruby didn't want to say it out loud just in case she was incorrect, but something about the room was oddly familiar. She felt memories coming back to her as she glanced over the exquisite pieces of Mexican artwork that were hanging on the walls.

"Welcome back, Love." Fernando whispered to her.

Ruby instantly knew that they were back in Mexico, and she had not been back since 1959. Every time her band had begged her to return to Mexico on tour, she had flat out refused to. There was no going back...not without _him_.

"I hope you are happy." he said to her softly, kissing up the back of her neck. He knew right away that her silence meant that she was swept away in the moment and unable to believe that they were really back where they had began, finally able to rewrite the hurtful ending to their love story in Mexico.

"Is this the same room?" Ruby asked, fighting back a tear.

Fernando smiled into her skin. "Yes."

Ruby looked down at the bed. Although the old bed had probably been replaced with a newer one, she could remember two passionate young lovers sharing their first night together in this very room. She had been rich, spoiled and successful, and he had been broke solider at the time, but the first night that they had spent together had been the beginning of the greatest love story every imaginable.

"Can we...?" She turned around to face him, not knowing why she suddenly felt so nervous. Fernando was her husband, and yet he would always make her go weak at the knees with the way he managed to constantly surprise her and take her breath away.

"Of course we can." He said.

Neither of them turned on the light or opened the blinds. Fernando placed one hand on Ruby's face and brought her lips to his, kissing her like no time had ever passed between the two of them. He gently began to back her up towards the bed and push her down onto the comforter. He kissed back down her neck to her chest, his hands playing with the hemline of her shirt.

Ruby, unable to wait any longer, moved her hands downward to meet his and began tugging off her shirt. "Mmm..." she moaned softly into the air, feeling him pulling down the glittery leggings that she hadn't really gotten the chance to wear or show off. When his lips began to kiss up her thighs towards her tan lace underwear, she moaned again, moving her hands into his hair and gently tugging at it. "Get...up here..." she demanded, trying to regain her breath.

Fernando, chuckling softly, moved back up onto the bed so that he was hovering over her. Ruby began to unbutton his shirt rather quickly, her fingers moving with purpose. He stared down at her concentrated expression as she did so, admiring the way that her messy platinum head of hair was spread out all over the bed. Some of her makeup was still smudged too, but everything about this vulnerable look was even more alluring to Fernando.

"You know, it's a shame that this is the only time I ever saw you in jeans..." Ruby said once she had gotten off his shirt. "Now turn over."

Fernando did what his was told, rolling onto his back as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with her legs. She reached down to undo his pants, feeling his excitement growing underneath her hands. She knew what she could do to him...and it would never stop bringing her immense satisfaction.

"Only you, Mi Amor..." he half groaned, half whispered.

She levitated her body a bit to pull down his jeans, then paused for a moment to look down at her husband, realizing that this was the first time that they would ever make love as husband a wife, and it would be in their special place. An even larger smile appeared on her lips.

Fernando turned her back over so that he was on top of her again.

"Taking too long, am I?" Ruby asked mischievously.

"I've waited my entire life for you." He said, kissing her lips. "I can't wait any longer."

And she tightened her legs around him, then rested her hands on his back, giving herself to him completely. She could feel the heat from his body pressed up against her, and it was something that no amount of time could ever change the sheer pleasure of. Everything in that moment felt so right. It wasn't like vacation at all...it was more like coming home.

Ruby moaned into Fernando's skin as he pushed without hesitation inside of her, closing every bit of space between them. The ecstasy that he brought to her was a constant surprise. Her skin tingled in every spot where it made contact with his. The warm and pleasant sensation began to build up between her legs as she let go of her self control and cried out in delight.

They held tight to one another until night fell over the city, knowing that this would be the first of several magical nights that they would share together over the next week and the next lifetime.

Fernando kept his arms around his wife once they had finished, playing with her hair as he always loved to do. He kissed up her neck and bent over to kiss her cheek. He knew in that moment, no matter how many more adventures or vacations they would go on together, having Ruby back in his arms would forever feel like a surprise. She would never become someone that he would take for granted, and he would never get used to the joy of embracing her. This was his happy ending, and it had only just begun again.

 _End of Part Two._

 _To be continued._


End file.
